The Grim(m) Oracles
by TotoTail
Summary: When an inevitable prophecy forged by an ancient evil leaves the Gods with no alternative, they are forced to recruit normal humans for special teams dedicated to fending off the evil that lurks in the shadows. It all started with the question: "Do you believe in magic?"
1. Uprising

Alone.

Nothing.

She had nothing….

She was drifting in an abyss.

A never-ending void of darkness.

Her senses were beginning to fail. Sounds were becoming more muffled by the second.

The equilibrium in her head was nonexistent. Everything was spinning.

She was ready to give up. Tears stained her face as she cradled herself back and forth. Her clothes were torn, as if she had been in an intense fight to the death.

She dared to open her eyes, but all she saw was the blood on her hands.

Her sight was becoming blurry and red. It was like she was looking through hell-colored glasses.

 _I can't go on like this…_

Suddenly, the girl heard a cheer of encouragement, "COME ON WEISS! YOU GOT THIS!"

The shout echoed all around her and reverberated throughout her mind.

 _R-Ruby?_

"Where are you?" Weiss asked.

She received no response. She began to second-guess herself, as if she was hearing things.

 _No, that's impossible…_

As if the girl read her mind, "DO THE IMPOSSIBLE!"

 _Blake? But, I can't see you… So there's no way this is real!_

Weiss clutched her head, trying to block out the world.

"SEE THE INVISIBLE!"

 _Yang!? Her too!?_

Weiss shook her head. "Okay, this _has_ to be real."

 _Only the team knows that phrase…_

With her newfound courage, Weiss pumped her fist in the air. As she said the next few words, she heard team RWBY chant along with her. "ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWER!"

Suddenly, the void shattered around her. She heard a woman's voice from behind. "And I thought I could keep you in that state for eternity."

Weiss turned around, "Cinder!" She seethed with venom in her voice.

"That's enough talk," Cinder snapped her fingers. "Get her, King Taijitu!"

Ominous lights flashed down on what looked like an arena. One. Massive. Arena. The earth beneath her feet was scorched and brown while the sky was red with swirling grey clouds. The sky was shaped like a dome, implying she was in some kind of barrier.

From out of a hole in the side of the battleground, two heads of an immense snake emerged. It slithered out of the whole and hissed as it bore its razor sharp fangs.

Weiss shuddered as the massive form of the snake slithered its body into the arena. If death was number one on her top list of fears, snakes were a close second.

The snake maneuvered its way across the arena to his prey. "Oh okay, so you stick me with this _thing,_ and not fight me yourself?!" Weiss struck the snake with Myrtenaster.

"It doesn't matter who fights you, as long as you're dead in the end." Cinder snapped her fingers once again and disappeared.

The rapier deflected off the snake's skin. Weiss bit her lip in frustration.

 _I'm going to have to keep an eye on my aura after this…_

She sheathed her rapier and jumped several yards back with her nimble back flips, leaping clear of the snake's range of attack. Weiss felt a burning sensation in the center of her hands. With a flick of the wrist, fire erupted from her palms. The flames felt like a kind of liquid as she rubbed her fingertips together.

Once she was satisfied with the consistency of the flames, she hurled the sphere of fire at the snake. Her wicked fastball caught the snake square in the mouth. The snake screeched, and Weiss smirked at the satisfactory noise.

The snake, however, was unfazed by her attack. It gave out a war cry and launched itself towards its prey.

* * *

 _Two years ago..._

It was lunchtime for the students at Beacon High. The cafeteria was more like an open food court that was filled with students. The sophomore Weiss Schnee wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. She had taken her tray of food and made her way to a table.

However, a young man with blue hair intercepted her, cutting her off in the process.

"Hey, girl," He said smoothly. "How you doin'?"

This man was, once again, trying to hit on Weiss. The Ice Queen would have none of it. "Not today, Neptune."

"Aww, come on, beautiful," He insisted. "You know you want me!"

He was a persistent little pest, she had to give him that. "Okay, you know what? Get on your knees."

Neptune tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

Weiss stared into his eyes. Neptune could see the pools of her eyes turn a light shade of pink. He was put into a trance and could not pull away from her gaze. "Get. On. Your. Knees." She demanded.

He obliged without a second thought, as if he had no choice.

"Bark like a dog." She demanded.

Neptune stuck his tongue out and let it drop to the side. "WOOF!"

This yelp caused a lot of bystanders to stare at the scene, in the middle of the cafeteria.

Weiss bent down. "Shake." She held her hand out.

He panted several times and held his hand up, very excited to please his master.

She stood up and said, "Good boy," as she ruffled his hair.

Many students snickered and gathered around to watch the show.

"My god," a student whispered, "The Ice Queen is more of a bitch than I thought!"

Weiss never broke eye contact. "Stand up."

He stood up and waited expectantly for her next command.

"That will be all," Weiss said as she pulled her gaze away from the boy. She turned around and walked away. The students made a path for her to exit.

Neptune was now aware of his surroundings. He rubbed the back of his head. "What…. The hell just happened?"

A random student yelled. "YOU'RE WHIPPED DUDE!"

The crowd erupted in laughter. As Weiss headed up the stairs, she smirked, proud of the punishment she felt like he deserved.

* * *

As soon as Weiss got home, her father wanted to talk with her. "Snowflake, how are you and the Vasilias boy doing?"

The Ice Queen frowned. Her father had always wanted those two to date. "Horrible, father, in fact, I shut him down."

"What? Why?!" He screamed.

"He bothers me day and night." She crossed her arms. "So stop giving him ideas!"

"Oh Snowflake… Did you… Use _that_ methodagain?" He asked warily.

She smirked. "Yes, and I will do it again if he persists."

"DON'T USE _THAT_ EVER AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME YOUNG LADY?!" He scolded.

Weiss flinched. "I only use _it_ in emergency situations." She paused, "Such as that."

Her father sighed. "I guess it's time…"

"Time to what?" She asked.

"For you to meet your mother."

* * *

Weiss and her father's destination was a small cottage in the middle of the woods. "Oh yeah. So my mom is gone my whole life, and now you decided to introduce us after I shut down a guy? Oh, and to top it off, she was hiding in this supposed cottage?"

"Yes, we used to live in there together before the SCC became the biggest business in the world. I wasn't always rich, Snowflake." Mr. Schnee continued guiding Weiss through the woods. "You keep using _that_ with no regard to the consequences afterward. So it's time for you to meet your mother."

"And you expect me to believe you? You told me she died in a car accident right after I was born!" She yelled. "She… Should be… Dead."

 _Don't give me false hope!_

The two jumped over a small stream. "That's because her _kind_ is forbidden from raising their children! I'm sorry I lied to you, it was for your own protection." He replied.

"That's the worst lie a parent can tell their child." Weiss huffed, "And it will take a lot of convincing for me to even fathom having a mom..." She muttered.

 _What did he mean by her 'kind?'_

They continued trudging through the woods, eventually, a small cottage came into view after moving several tree limbs. Various flowers placed in pots surrounded the cottage. There was a little moss on the roof, indicating the humble home had not been used for some time.

 _This is where he lived before he founded the SCC?!_

As they walked up to the cottage, Her father asked. "Snowflake, do you believe in magic?"

"Of course not," Weiss huffed. "It's just stupid tricks for children."

 _Where did THAT come from?_

Her father sighed as he opened the door. Weiss perked up after seeing that there was, in fact, a woman present. "Are you one of my father's servants being paid extra for this little act?" Weiss asked in a matter-a-fact tone.

The woman turned around at the question. The small window allowed light to seep into the room onto her flowing strawberry blonde hair. The white dress she was wearing illuminated the small swan tattoo on her shoulder blade. Her eyes are the lightest shade of pink and the light shimmering down on her made her look like a goddess. Weiss could not believe the sight, the woman was drop-dead gorgeous.

"Weiss... Snowflake!" Her father waved his hands in front of her.

She snapped out of her trance. "Wait, wait. Let me guess. You are going to tell me she's my mother?"

"That's right, Weiss." The woman replied.

Weiss stood there in a daze. The woman sounded just like her, but even more refined.

The woman glanced at her father. "How have you been, Eis?"

Eis chuckled, "Well, as you can see." He gestured to his daughter.

"Yes, she is beautiful." The woman smiled, "How is the Schnee Candy Company doing?"

Mr. Schnee laughed, "Better than ever, there isn't a single candy in the world without 'Schnee' written on it."

Weiss interrupted their conversation, "What is your name?"

The woman seemed to hesitate before replying, "Aphrodite."

Weiss tried to stifle a laugh. "Ok so you just waltz in here, say you're my mother, and then claim you're some Greek Goddess?"

Aphrodite nodded her head. "That's exactly what I'm saying, yes."

"Well," Weiss put her hands on her hips and walked up to the woman. "If you _are_ Aphrodite, you will have no problem resisting this."

Weiss stared into Aphrodite's pink eyes.

 _Her eyes look just like mine when I'm hypnotizing people..._

The pools of Weiss' eyes turned a light shade of pink, just like the woman's normal colored eyes. "Now, sit."

The woman just stared at Weiss; she seemed to cancel out the ability. "Really? You want me to sit? Is that how you ward off all the guys?" The hypnosis did not work.

Weiss blinked. "What?!"

"Your little trick won't work, because you inherited it from me." Aphrodite informed.

Weiss yelled. "You expect me to believe that my dad had intercourse with some Goddess?!"

Mr. Schnee put his hand on her shoulder. "Snowflake, I know I don't look like it, but your old man has game."

That comment elicited a giggle from Aphrodite. "You are still quite the charmer, Eis."

Eis laughed and thought of the fond memories he shared with Aphrodite. "I'm glad you are doing well, Darling."

The two stared longingly into each other's eyes.

"Hate to break the moment, but," Weiss shuddered at the information and glared at the woman. "My 'charming hypnosis' ability _is_ all because of you?"

"Exactly." Aphrodite replied. "I call it 'The Charm,' for short."

Mr. Schnee cut in. "Snowflake, do you know anyone else who is able to do that?" He looked in her eyes, trying to be convincing.

 _It does make a little sense…_

Weiss broke the contact and dropped her head. "No..."

"Why do you think it is that you can get anything you want? You both just need to look someone in the eyes and ask." He informed.

Weiss turned to her mother and defiantly raised her eyebrow. "Is that how you got him to sleep with you?"

"No," She replied. "Just a little booze."

Weiss turned to her father and he simply shrugged his shoulders.

Weiss' voice raised several octaves. "That still doesn't explain why she couldn't help raise me!"

"It's that damned Odin's rules." Aphrodite answered.

"What?" Weiss asked.

Eis chimed in. "It's forbidden for Gods to raise their children because of the rules. Odin is the supreme God who makes the rules."

"Ever since the incident of '73," Aphrodite sighed. "That damned Hermes just couldn't keep it in his pants."

 _Wait… 'Gods' as in...PLURAL?_

"You expect me to believe there are Gods out there?!" Weiss shouted. "And that's no excuse for not being able to raise a child."

"Odin would execute me for treason if I helped raise you, my Dear." Aphrodite informed. "It pains me to think that I wasn't able to watch you grow up. BUT! Now that we've finally met face-to-face, I have a surprise for you!"

"As if that wasn't enough?" Weiss asked.

The Ice Queen shook her head.

 _This is too much information._

The woman smiled. "Hold out your hand, Dear."

Weiss hesitantly obliged and the woman grabbed her hand. Aphrodite began conjuring up a red ball, beaming of pink light. She then pushed it into Weiss' body. She felt swirling of energy inside her, a newfound burst of warmth shivered throughout her body. It was euphoric.

"What... WAS THAT?!" Weiss screeched.

"A gift from a mother to her daughter," Aphrodite replied. "...And because _we_ kind of need your help..."

"What did you just do?!" Weiss shrieked.

Aphrodite smiled. "You have, and are, the fire element now."

Weiss was trying to compose herself to grasp the situation. Things were going a bit too fast for comfort.

"Fire? What do you mean I have the 'fire element?!' THAT IS LITERALLY THE OPPOSITE OF ME! PEOPLE CALL ME 'ICE QUEEN!'" Weiss yelled. "Dad even calls me Snowflake! Do you really expect to just believe you?!"

"Take it or leave it," Aphrodite said with a deadpan tone to her sweet lyrical voice. "And you will figure out how to use it soon enough."

Weiss sighed.

 _This woman is deranged!_

"And what was that part about 'needing help?'" Weiss asked. "You claim to be a goddess! You don't need a child's help."

" _We_ need your help to prepare, my Darling." Aphrodite simply answered.

 _Oh, what now?_

Weiss dared asked the question. "For what?"

"War."

* * *

 **Toto: Everyone is the same age, INCLUDING Ruby. I will clear things up later. You may be confused, because you're supposed to be. Just wait! The story starts when everyone is 16 and ends when they are 18. At least that's the plan! This is a modern world AU but obviously some supernatural mixed in. Big thanks once again to Mason! He helped me write this chapter and was a HUGE help. Also, faunus DO exist in this modern world, but their discrimination is lessened, but there are still racists.**

 **I have recently decided to start naming the chapter titles after names of songs that fit the tone of each chapter. Naming my story:** ** _Assassins_** **chapters after sex puns was fun, so I'm doing another theme!**

 **This is named after Uprising by Muse.**

 **Mason: DAW IT WAS NOTHIN'**


	2. Anguish of Heartache

**Chapter is named after Anguish of Heartache by NKHOA.**

* * *

"What do you mean by war?" Weiss asked in a nonchalant tone.

 _She can't be serious._

"The war is called Ragnarök, now," Aphrodite held up her hand. "Let's take this one step at a time. Shall we, Dear?"

 _Now she wants to take this slowly._

"War…" Aphrodite shook her head. "Is a terrible thing, do you agree?"

"Of course," Weiss replied.

"At least you two can agree on _something…_ " Eis muttered.

The two glared at Weiss' father for that unnecessary comment.

"There is an oracle, so the Gods have spent time preparing." Aphrodite informed.

"And what is this prophecy?" Weiss asked.

Aphrodite crossed her arms. "Like I said, war, Dear. The enemy is a far more difficult one for just the Gods to take on."

" _Just_ the Gods?" Weiss huffed, "Oh, I'm sorry, in case you forgot, you are _GODS_!"

 _Not just God... Gods... At least from what she claims._

Aphrodite was being patient with her daughter. "The enemy is Circe and the Grimm."

 _Circe? We learned a little about her in my class._

"Circe does not seem that powerful," Weiss stated. "She's just a sorceress with magic."

"Good, you know about her." Aphrodite deadpanned in a lyrical voice. "We need you to help us." She paused, "We came to you for help because you're the only demigod in existence."

"I am still just a small soul," Weiss pointed out. "I can't possibly be of _that_ much help."

"Exactly! You are catching on…" Aphrodite cheered. "You are in charge of picking the elements. As I said earlier, each person receives an element or special power."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "So you want me to pick people who fit the part?"

Aphrodite nodded, "You have two years to find people - friends - who will help us defeat Circe. The exact date according to the prophecy is August seventh."

 _TWO YEARS?!_

Aphrodite noticed Weiss' conflicted expression, "The other Gods have agreed with me when I say, you can do it."

 _Great, even more pressure on my shoulders. First school, now this!_

Weiss was silent. Aphrodite took that as permission to continue, "Every night, you will go to Asgard spiritually while you sleep."

"Asgard?! That ancient place?" Weiss asked. "I don't have time for this shit! I have to worry about my academics first!"

"Language!" Eis scolded.

Weiss clamped her mouth shut.

"Yes," Aphrodite nodded, "The Gods are gathered there. I can't deny that this won't interfere with the 'mortal' part of your life, but most of the things you will have to deal with is when you are sleeping, in your 'spiritual' form. Well, hopefully."

"Ok… But why are you here and not in Asgard?" Weiss deadpanned.

 _Hah, yeah right, like Asgard exists!_

"I am the only god who has a demigod child." Aphrodite informed.

Eis cut in. "And because I needed her here for this moment."

"So… What you're saying is, being in Asgard is like a dream." Weiss stated.

"Yes, except you will be able to remember everything." Aphrodite informed, "Don't worry about what you will do there right now. You will see tonight when I am with you."

 _Yeah, like I can sleep with all this new information lodged in my brain._

"I doubt it," Weiss sighed, "Earlier you mentioned Grimm, what on earth were you talking about?"

Eis chimed in, "Circe's minions."

"That's right," Aphrodite nodded. "Now that you have an aura, you will be able to see them."

"How will I know they are Grimm?" Weiss asked.

Aphrodite tried to stifle a laugh, "Oh, you will know. Grimm are creatures of the dark. In the modern world, you will visualize them as dark shadows in the shape of Ursai, Nevermores and Beowolves. The Ursa looks like, well in your simple terms, bears. Beowolves just look kind of like wolves. The Nevermores are the real problem. They look just like birds, but they are enormous and will snatch you from the sky, given the chance. There is also the rare King Taijitu, not many have escaped from this beast, but It looks like a snake. Grimm feed on aura, so if they get a sniff, they will be out looking for you. They will try to kill you."

Weiss shuddered at the mention of a snake. She was glad those were the rarest. "So, I can just randomly encounter them while i'm on a stroll?"

"Precisely, which is why I need you to practice your new fire element and…." Aphrodite held out her closed hand, opened it and said, "Take this." Inside, was a light pink shimmering bracelet. The color of Aphrodite's eyes. "It will protect you. Grimm will not be able to harm you as long as you keep this near. It activates automatically if you are ambushed, however, you're able to deactivate it. It's connected to your aura, and since aura is a part of your soul, the bracelet will respond to your conscience. So, if you desire to meet the Grimm head-on, you are able to do so, although I would not advise it."

"That's a lot of information for such a tiny thing…" Weiss hesitantly grasped the bracelet and put it in her pocket. "I'm not wearing this."

"You don't have to, Dear." Aphrodite said, "Just keep it around at all times."

 _She needs to stop calling me Dear._

"So," She turned to Eis, "father can't see these Grimm?"

Eis laughed, "No, if I saw a Grimm I would shit my pants! If I catch you without that bracelet, you are in deep trouble young lady."

"Language!" Weiss mocked.

Aphrodite wanted to keep on track. "Going back to your fire element…" She searched her head on how to explain the situation clearly. "You must learn how to control it as soon as possible. If you don't, you may cause harm to a loved one." She glanced at Eis. "Odin only agreed to give you the power because you're the only demigod."

"Please, you are probably good at magic tricks. That little sphere of light was nothing." Weiss countered.

Aphrodite recognized her daughter's denial and pressed on. "Do you know why you are the fire element?"

"Because it's not real, you are making up this stupid hoax." Weiss proclaimed.

Aphrodite sighed. "It's because fire is the most powerful element to obtain. It seems that The Charm was not proof enough. I know this will take some time to sink in, Dear, but this is very real."

 _This woman is getting on my nerves._

Weiss was about to say something, but Eis cut her off. "Snowflake, do you know what aura is?"

Weiss shook her head, "No, but you keep mentioning it without an explanation."

Aphrodite chimed in, "We were getting to that."

"Aura is an ability that all those with the elements and powers can use, at least with enough practice." Eis explained.

"Aura is the manifestation of your element and power, it can vary depending on who is using it." Aphrodite added.

 _Sounds like an interesting concept..._

Weiss tilted her head in confusion. "So… What you're saying is that no one else has an aura except me and Aphrodite?"

Aphrodite nodded, "That's the jist of it, yes. However the other Gods have an aura as well."

Weiss turned to her father. "So, you don't have an aura?"

Eis chuckled, "No, I don't. Aphrodite gave you aura to use your power."

"So if this _is_ real, that sphere you pushed into me now somehow grants me fire abilities, powered by my new aura?" Weiss asked.

 _It oddly makes a little sense._

"Exactly," Aphrodite answered. "Be careful, the more you use your aura, the more exhausted you become. Aura is not only a part of you, it is now a part of your soul."

"Just don't over-do it, okay Snowflake?" Eis said.

Aphrodite noticed the conflicted expression on Weiss' face. She wanted to comfort her daughter, so she walked over and hugged her. "I know you don't believe I am your mother, but-"

"NO!" Weiss pushed her away, "Get off me!" She began to feel a burning sensation throughout her body.

 _What is happening?!_

Aphrodite gasped as she saw the thick flames coming out of her daughter's back. "Ok, Dear, please calm down."

 _DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!_

"NO! YOU CAN'T JUST CLAIM YOU'RE MY MOTHER! SHE SHOULD BE AN AMAZING WOMAN!" Weiss yelled in between pants. "A PERSON WHO IS THERE FOR HER CHILD!" She felt the burning sensation continue to rage and thrive as clutched her head.

 _I can't control it..._

Eis reached out in and hugged Weiss in an attempt to calm her nerves. He grunted in pain, "Agh!" The flames ate through his flesh.

Weiss soon realized what she was doing to her father. "D-Dad?!"

Eis grimaced, "Think happy thoughts, Snowflake." He encouraged.

Weiss took slow, deep breaths to calm herself as she was wrapped in her father's arms. Eventually, the burning sensation faded away. The fire died down and disappeared, as if it never happened. The only traces left behind were her father's new burn marks.

Weiss examined his arms. "N-No! I didn't mean to-"

 _So… This IS all real?_

Aphrodite interrupted her daughter. "I recommend you practice your new ability immediately."

Weiss' eyebrows perked, "Are you going to help me?"

"No…" Aphrodite was saddened by that fact. "As soon as I'm done here, I have to go back to Asgard."

"Great," Weiss crossed her arms. "Then how will I practice?"

"Go to a secluded area," Aphrodite deadpanned. "Make sure no muggles are present when you practice."

"H-How will I even practice, and muggles!?"

Aphrodite giggled, "Harry Potter is an amazing book. They call people who don't know about magic, 'muggles.' It was just a joke." Her face turned serious, "Do NOT practice if people are watching. We will both be severely punished if you are caught and things don't work out."

 _Great..._

"Just think of something that angers you and you will get the hang of your new element in no time." Aphrodite added.

Eis hissed in pain as he clutched his arms.

"Are you okay?" Aphrodite asked in genuine concern.

"I'm… Fine," he replied.

Weiss gasped when she realized how bad the burns were, "Are you able to heal him?"

"Sorry," Aphrodite apologized. "Only Leo can heal, not me. He's the only God with an aura that has healing abilities. However, a person with an aura heals slightly faster than a person who doesn't."

Weiss scowled, "That doesn't help much in this situation..."

* * *

Several hours later, Eis was cleared to leave the hospital. He was given several bandages that stretched up and down his arms. At the moment, he was sleeping in his bed.

Weiss leaned over her father's bed. "I'm sorry, Dad." She whispered. Her father wasn't aware of her presence since he was asleep. She felt extremely guilty for the pain she caused him.

Weiss deeply inhaled and made a decision.

 _I'm going to train now. That won't ever happen again!_

She kissed her father's cheek and promptly grabbed her bracelet that acts as a barrier and walked down the glistening halls. She passed several servants who kept asking her where she was going, however, she curtly ignored them and exited her mansion.

She walked to the park, which was mostly vacant. This is rare because it is the weekend. Weiss saw a wide opened field just begging to be used.

 _This is so stupid…_

She stood in the field and surveyed her surroundings. Once she was certain it was clear of muggles, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and pondered things that anger her.

 _Aphrodite… Sometimes that giddy Ruby…. But most of all… Myself..._

Flames once again erupted from her back. "Wha-what?"

 _I'll never get used to this, will I?_

Just then, a voice echoed in her head. " _Weiss, it's Aphrodite."_

Weiss' eyes widened, "Is this even possible?" Now that she wasn't focused, her flames died down.

Aphrodite's laugh reverberated throughout Weiss' mind. " _After all that happened, you're questioning IMing?"_

"Well excuse me if this is a lot to take in!" Weiss huffed.

" _You don't have to talk out loud. Can you imagine the looks you would be receiving if you continued to do so? I am Instant Messaging you. We can talk in our minds, everyone with an aura has this ability. All you have to do is imagine my face and speak in your head. Now try it."_ Aphrodite explained.

Weiss frowned and thought in a deadpan tone, " _Testing…. One two three."_

" _Perfect!"_ Aphrodite cheered. " _Just be careful not to send me or the other Gods an IM by accident. It just takes a little practice! Now I have to go, Hermes is at it again."_

" _Wait!"_ Weiss shouted in her mind. " _Are you able to just pop in whenever you please?"_

" _Pretty much,"_ Aphrodite answered. " _Bye, Darling."_

"She needs to stop calling me Darling," Weiss frowned.

Weiss looked at her hands.

 _If I could just control my aura and focus it in my palms, I'm bound to produce an attack that's usable… Think of Aphrodite… SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR ME!_

Flames surged over Weiss' body once again.

 _Okay, this is good! Now channel it!_

Weiss attempted to centralize the aura in her palm. She felt the aura gathering from throughout her body and focused it in one central point. Once she thought it was good to go, she flicked her wrist and felt a warm sensation in her palm. Eventually, she collected bits and pieces of a sphere of red light. She made her first fire ball.

After her attempt was successful, she sighed, leaned back, exhaled, and saw what looked like to be a plane. Only it was hovering in the sky. Then she realized… It was a giant bird. This bird was obviously not a normal bird, it was pure black, with darkness shrouding the figure.

 _WHAT?! IS THAT…. A GRIMM?! WAIT… That's… A Nevermore?!_

Weiss stood there in shock, unsure of what to do.

 _That's right! I still have my bracelet!_

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the bracelet. Now firmly around her wrist, she stared at the bird. It was circling around her several thousand meters up. She also noticed that her flames never died.

 _I guess my aura is a subconscious reflex when i'm in danger. Might as well try this out._

Weiss opened her palm, once she was satisfied with a relatively thick flame, she hurled it at the bird. The sphere missed but the bird recognized her attempt and saw Weiss as a threat. Its screech could be heard for miles if the muggles could hear. Weiss had to clutch her head to block it out. The bird rocketed towards the threat, but was knocked back by a light pink dome several meters wide that surrounded Weiss.

" _Woah, she wasn't kidding!"_

Aphrodite's voice was heard in her mind. " _Of course I wasn't, Darling."_

Weiss gasped. " _Don't do that again!"_

" _Hey, that was your fault. Goodluck with that bird."_ Aphrodite said, " _It's good practice."_

Weiss ignored her and attempted to make another ball of fire to practice on her target. After a few tries to ignite the flame, she continued hurling the spheres at the screeching bird that kept trying to break her barrier. The pounding shook the dome several times and vibrated for miles. She had a hard time keeping her balance.

 _Fuck these fire balls…_

"YOU ARE REALLY PISSING ME OFF!" She shouted at the Nevermore.

The bird screeched in response as it came back around at her like a bullet. However, the bird crashed into the dome and sent it to the ground. The bird tried another method and sat on the ground, pecking at the dome. It sounded like a gong was being repeatedly hit, and it vibrated throughout the closed structure. The sonic waves were painful to Weiss' ears.

 _Screw this!_

She extended her hands out in front of her and fire erupted from her palms, spraying all over the giant grounded bird like water from a garden hose. After the bird was completely and utterly obliterated, she noticed one feather drifting to the ground.

 _How… Did I do that?!_

She bent down and picked up the feather. When she tried to stand upright, Weiss noticed that her legs now felt weak. In fact, she found it incredibly hard to stand at all. She dropped to her knees with her vision in a blurry haze, panting for breath.

 _That's probably enough for today. I used too much aura._

She tried to place the feather in her pocket, but it dissipated before she could do so. She shakily stood after taking some time to compose herself. She slowly headed home, but sleep would be hard to achieve.

* * *

The next day would be difficult for the Ice Queen. She barely got a wink of sleep. At the moment, she was focused on getting her supplies for her history class and didn't feel the tap on her shoulder.

 _So much for going to Asgard... If that woman wasn't joking about the element I wouldn't be surprised if Asgard actually existed..._

She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when a girl yelled in her ears. "Hey, Weiss!" The girl was excited to see her friend.

Weiss slowly turned around with her supplies clutched in her grasp. "Morning, Ruby."

Ruby was wearing her black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Summer gave the latter to Red before her mother died, so she did her best to treasure the item. Her expression quickly changed to one of concern. "Oh my god, are you okay? You look paler than usual."

"Wow, thanks," Weiss huffed. "But i'm fine, I just couldn't sleep."

 _Well, i'm not lying, and I guess Ruby would be the first person to consider as a candidate…_

Ruby smiled, "Okay, but if there's anything wrong, be sure to tell me!"

"Of course," Weiss replied dryly.

"Hey you two!" Yang greeted. She was wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs, adorned with black shorts under her brown belt. She walked over with Blake in tow. "What's up?" After getting a look at Weiss' defeated face, she asked. "Woah! What happened to you?"

 _These two would not be so bad either, but could they keep it a secret?_

"I don't look _that_ bad." Weiss commented.

Blake cut in, "But you do look like you could use some sleep." She was wearing her usual bow with a button vest containing coattails, and a white, sleeveless shirt. Her stockings were black and as it went to her shoes, they turned a light shade of purple.

"I will be sure to do that tonight," the Ice Queen replied.

"Alright, we have to go now guys!" Ruby told Yang and the faunus. "Ready for history?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"I suppose," Weiss said.

Many student's whispers were heard as the duo walked through the halls for their next class. "Did you hear what the Ice Queen did to Neptune?" A student asked.

"Yeah, man! She's ice cold!"

Ruby noticed Weiss' normal pokerface was filled with conflict. "I know you felt like he deserved it, but you didn't have to punish him like that."

The rumor was that if you didn't do what the Ice Queen commanded, her father would come after that person in a wrath of fury. That is what bystanders thought, anyway. The actual victim would not remember, so no one knew the truth.

"He is persistent and annoying," Weiss huffed. "He _did_ deserve it. Now can we drop the subject please?" Bringing that up put her in a sour mood. Weiss did not want to think of The Charm and Aphrodite at the moment.

Ruby went silent. She regretted that she brought up that conversation. The two entered the classroom and took their seats next to each other. As their teacher, Professor Oobleck was teaching, Ruby whispered. "You aren't taking notes?"

Weiss snapped of her trance. "Huh?"

"You aren't taking notes, or paying attention." Ruby leaned in, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I assure you, i'm fine." Weiss insisted. Just then, she received a vision that appeared in her mind. It was an unclear, yellow video being played.

 _Several… Blobs? What even is this?_

It looked like many people lined up in their fighting stances, however, Weiss could not make out any features.

 _This isn't reality… I was just sitting in Professor Oobleck's class!_

To Ruby, Weiss was staring blankly at the wall, with her eyes flickering a light shade of pink. She waved her hand in front of Weiss' face. "Hey!"

Weiss however, was still entrapped within the vision, not noticing a single thing outside her new reality.

 _Is this… A vision?_

" _APHRODITE!"_

" _Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you."_ Aphrodite said. " _I also gave you the ability to see visions. That's what the little pink light emanating around the orb was."_

" _Fantastic…"_

" _Well, what do you see?"_ Aphrodite asked.

" _It looks like maybe… The future team I gather in two years? I can't be certain…"_ Weiss remarked.

" _Over time, your visions will become more clear. You will also be able to control what you see at some points. Now I have to go, it's Apollo. You should go back, Ruby is concerned. She's a cutie! At least consider her~"_ Aphrodite sang.

Weiss had another question. " _Wait! Are these random?"_

" _Completely, bye Darling!"_ Aphrodite said.

"STOP CALLING ME DARLING!" Weiss shouted. Out loud... She went wide-eyed when she realized her mistake.

Dead silence. Everyone's eyes were on her.

"Ms. Schnee, is there a problem?" Oobleck asked.

"No, sir." She responded.

"Very well then! Now, as I was saying…" Oobleck resumed teaching.

The class continued as if the incident never happened after laughing.

Ruby was no longer convinced that Weiss was fine. She made it her mission to get to the bottom of things. "What was that?! And why were your eyes pink?!"

"It's nothing to concern yourself over."

* * *

After school, Weiss went directly to the park once again to train. She decided to wear the bracelet instead of dragging it around in her pocket. It was a much more simple that way. The open field was preoccupied by children playing tag. So she headed to a wooded, secluded area.

" _Don't practice in the woods."_ Aphrodite warned, " _You will burn it down."_

" _Please, if I can handle a Nevermore, I can handle this."_ Weiss haughtily replied.

" _Just be careful."_

Weiss flicked her wrist and a small flame appeared. The aura in her veins automatically knew where to centralize. She slowly formed a sphere in her hand and shot it in the vacant air. This ensured that nothing would catch on fire.

 _Now lets see if I can do this with my other hand…_

She held out her right hand and rubbed her fingers together. This created a liquid, warm sensation. She only conjured up a half-fireball in her less dominant palm. She hurled it into the air, practicing for aim and aura control. She continued this procedure for several hours, until late evening.

She panted several times and fell to her knees, satisfied with her improvement and training for the day.

 _Good, I no longer have to be angry to summon fire, and my consistency is increasing slowly… I should head home. It's getting dark._

She barely stood up and heard rustling in the bushes, but she couldn't make out the cause. "Hello?"

No response.

Weiss slowly crept towards the bushes, expecting a bunny or another creature of sorts. What looked like to be wolves emanating darkness launched at her, a pack of them. She braced herself for the impact by shielding her face with her arms as she jumped back, only to fall on her butt because she was fatigued. That was not needed, as the barrier emerged and the wolves throbbed against the dome.

 _Are those… Beowolves?! How am I going to get out of this? I can't just walk home with these things following me around!_

She weighed her options and decided to take the chance to fight the horde. She noticed her aura was mostly depleted, so she decided to go with one, all out attack.

 _This is probably the most stupid thing I've ever done._

As the Beowolves continued throwing themselves at the barrier, she shakily stood up and extended her arms, channelling the remains of her aura to her palms. She focused solely on killing them all in one shot. A beam of light erupted from her hands and rocketed out of the barrier as if it did not exist, but did not break it. The pack of Beowolves let out a screech as they were entrapped by the deadly flames, ultimately killing them.

The flames lingered and scorched the forest. Weiss dropped her arms as her world began spinning. She gasped for breath, desperate for air. However, the smoke filled her lungs and she began coughing.

"Aphrodite… Help…"

Was the last thing she said before her vision faded, and collapsed.

* * *

 _Is that… Weiss? Throwing fireballs?!_

The figure continued to watch the show behind a tree, curious as to what the girl in white was doing.

 _She… She's not firing them at anything! Then again, how the actual hell is she doing that? I've never seen anything like it!_

The woman continued to watch Weiss train for several hours, just to convince herself that what she was observing, was real. She saw Weiss' exhaustion.

 _She's still going at it?_

The woman heard rustling in the bushes in front of Weiss. She saw how tense the situation seemed to be for her.

 _What is she shielding herself from? Wait, IS THAT A BARRIER?! But what does she need to be protected from?_

Suddenly, the woman saw Weiss extend her hands as she breathed heavily. A scorching beam of fire emerged and took out its path.

 _What was she aiming for? She just took out some innocent trees..._

The woman stood there in shock as she watched the flames engulf the surrounding trees that continued to spread.

She was snapped out of her daze when she heard Weiss whimper, "Aphrodite... Help..."

 _Aphrodite?_

She turned around when Weiss hit the ground with a thump and dashed towards her in the smoke filled air.

She grabbed Weiss and shook her, but recoiled when she realized the white-haired girl was cold even though she was just hurling fireballs. "Weiss!"

No response.

 _Well, I guess whatever was bothering her has something to do with this._

Her eyebrows furrowed, and clenched her jaw in frustration. She heaved Weiss into her arms bridal style. She carried the woman in white to Weiss' home.

The woman was glad she could pick the locks on the windows and fit the two through without a sound. She would _not_ be caught by Weiss' father, that's for sure. She laid Weiss on her spacious bed.

 _This is definitely breaking and entering… And trespassing..._

The woman snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Weiss groan. She leaned over to get a glimpse of Weiss' vulnerable face. Her eyes flinched twice before the light reached them.

Weiss gasped and sat up quickly, only to fall back on the bed from the dizziness. The woman caught her in time. "Are you okay?"

As Weiss' blurry vision came into focus, the woman's face was made clear.

"Blake?!"

* * *

 **Toto: Hope you liked it!**

 **Mason: This is fucking awesome. There's really no other way to put it! I'm SOOO happy Toto let me in on this. And even MORE awesomeness is on its way!**


	3. Land of the Gods

**This chapter is named after Land of the Gods by Asja Kadric.**

* * *

"Blake?!"

The faunus tried to find the words to express what she saw in the unexpected turn of events. But this would have to do. "What were you even doing out there?"

Weiss went wide-eyed and dared asked the question. "How much...did you see?"

Blake took a deep breath, "Everything. From your fireballs to the pink barrier, and that giant beam of fire. You really scorched the place. I'd be surprised if the forest wasn't burned down."

Weiss sat up to get away from Blake. She felt physically ill, nauseated. She allowed a muggle to see this happen so soon. Aphrodite's earlier words kept ringing through her mind.

 _'_ _Severe punishment will follow if muggles see you…'_

"Woah, don't get up." Blake pushed her back down on the bed. "I don't know what is happening," she admitted, "I probably will never be able to comprehend your situation…."

Weiss had one job. _One_ job. She already failed that job. How would her mother react? Is she already shunned before taking a single step into Asgard? Will Odin throw her out because of her stupid mistake? Would she now be unable to help the Gods before meeting them? And the friends that she would make in the process…. Gone? This maelstrom of thoughts tortured her.

"You…can't say a word about this…" Weiss pleaded.

The ravenette shook her head as her ears laid flat on her head, "I have no intention to."

Then again, Blake is a secretive, mysterious woman. Weiss was already considering her before this event occurred. It simply sped up the process. Now Weiss was thinking of how to enter her as an official candidate.

Weiss sighed, "Can you stay here for the night?"

 _I'm going to see if they'll allow you._

Blake's eyebrows perked up, "Why?"

"This conflict will be resolved as soon as I wake up again. Please?" Weiss asked.

Blake scanned the Ice Queen and saw her worry. She did not want to put Weiss through more trouble; she's had a long night. Blake has also has never seen Weiss this panicky before. "I don't see how this could be resolved when you wake up, but I'll take your word for it."

Weiss sighed in relief, "Thank you." She closed her eyes, ready for sleep until a question shot her eyes open.

"Where do you want me to sleep?"

Those words. Weiss never had a friend sleepover before, and a gorgeous one to boot. She was actually kind of excited for the experience, even if this was not the ideal situation.

Without thinking, Weiss said, "You can sleep in my bed."

 _Oh god… Did I really just say that? Think of an excuse!_

"It would be preferable if my father didn't catch you, I assume you snuck your way in here?" Weiss asked.

 _NAILED IT!_

Blake stared at Weiss and replied. "Yes, I did. Is there anything you need?"

"Water would be nice," the white-hared girl replied.

Blake nodded and got her friend a glass of water. She headed back to the room, only to find Weiss in a deep slumber…

* * *

The next thing Weiss knew, she was standing in a pure bronze room on a pedestal. In front of her, standing proudly was an African American man with a long sword in his grasp. The man had bright yellow eyes and was wearing an intimidating golden horn helmet. His eyes went wide when he saw the foreign figure. He was about to move from his spot, but-

"Stand down, Heimdall. It's just my daughter." Aphrodite turned to Weiss, "Took you long enough, but I'm glad you're okay," She said as she was typing her foot. "I'm sorry I was unable to help you."

"It's fine, Blake reached me in time." Despite her situation, the first thing Weiss noticed was that she was not in her usual attire.

"What am I wearing?"

Aphrodite giggled, "You're in Asgard, and the first thing you ask is: 'what am I wearing?'"

Weiss touched the end of her new skirt, "Why am I wearing this?"

"It's your combat outfit!" Aphrodite explained, "It's a combat skirt called 'SnowPea.' I made it myself."

"It's nice," Weiss said as she walked down from the pedestal.

Aphrodite shook her head, "But really? You already let a muggle see your ability."

Weiss sighed, "I know, but I wanted permission to allow her to become an element."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Aphrodite grabbed Weiss' hand and went out to the Rainbow Bridge. "That was Heimdall, he doesn't talk much. He's the gatekeeper, tasked with protecting Asgard from all forms of enemies, at least that's what he likes to think. Asgard hasn't been invaded since the beer shortage of '98. He can see and hear everything that goes on in the universe. He's also in charge of sounding the horn when someone invades."

 _Beer shortage?_

Weiss dismissed the thought. "Will we be able to hear the horn from Earth?"

Aphrodite laughed, "Of course. Even that thing makes Hermes keep it in his pants."

"I'll be sure to stay away from Hermes," Weiss shuddered.

Aphrodite smiled at her daughter as she watched her gaze in awe at the scenery.

The two continued walking down the Rainbow Bridge. The first thing Weiss noticed was the elegant scenery all around her. The magnificent waterfall sprayed mist all over the walkway of the bridge, making everything seem more ominous. The bridge itself looked like a rainbow was trapped inside of its crystalline pathway, constantly moving around and looking like it was trying to escape.

After walking on the Rainbow Bridge, Weiss turned around at the sight. It was just like a picture. The dome the two walked out of had a giant horn on the top.

"I know, it's a bit overwhelming, isn't it?" Aphrodite asked.

"Very, where are we headed?" Weiss asked.

"The council. I'm just warning you, they can be a bit of a handful." Aphrodite informed.

Weiss huffed, "I'll be able to handle myself."

"Just like you did with those Beowolves?" Aphrodite countered.

Suddenly, there was a loud booming voice that erupted from back at the Rainbow Bridge. "BUUUURRRRRRRNNNNN!"

"Heimdall really can hear everything in the universe!" Weiss said. "I thought you said he was quiet."

"Strange," Aphrodite paused. "He must have found that funny."

"It wasn't that funny..." Weiss mumbled.

The booming voice pulsed through the air again. "YES IT WAS!"

"Stop talking to me!" Weiss shouted.

Aphrodite took her hand and led them away, "There's no use arguing."

The farther they walked into the depths of Asgard, the more impressed Weiss was with everything she was seeing. Large golden towers and buildings surrounded them as the pushed forward to the council's chambers. They passed many friendly citizens of all ages with the occasional 'hello' and 'how are you?'

"The first thing you should know about this place is that every injury you receive can and will, translate to your mortal life." Aphrodite informed, "For example, if you get a broken bone here, you will end up with a broken bone there. Even after you have Leo heal it, some evidence will remain. "

"I'll be careful," Weiss assured. "By the way, it's creeping me out that you haven't called me 'Dear' or 'Darling.'"

Aphrodite laughed, "After your little outburst in the classroom, I figured it was for the best, Weissy."

Weiss groaned at her newfound nickname. Aphrodite began walking ahead of Weiss, to show her where the two were headed. Once again, her eyes rested on Aphrodite's small swan tattoo.

Weiss broke the silence, "Why a swan?"

Aphrodite gasped, "Swans are sacred!" Her shout echoed through the chambers, alerting the Gods of their arrival.

The final golden gate opened for the goddess and her daughter. A tall, broad man with a long unkempt beard greeted them. He wore the same helmet as Heimdall, except the horns were wings, representing freedom.

"We have been expecting you," His grandfatherly voice boomed.

Weiss studied the man, "You're not Hermes, are you?"

Aphrodite snorted, "Hell no."

"Well," Weiss walked up to him and curtsied, "I'm Weiss."

"SO YOU'RE THE DEMIGOD WHO FUCKED UP!" He yelled.

Weiss flinched and backed up a few steps, "How many people did you tell, Aphrodite?"

Aphrodite shrugged, "News travels fast around here."

"YOU HAVE NEARLY EXPOSED OUR EXISTENCE TO THE WORLD!" He continued to yell.

Weiss whimpered, "I'm so sorry, sir."

"WE SHOULD HAVE YOU HANGED FOR THIS!" He shouted.

"Odin!" Aphrodite yelled, "That's enough."

"Aghh," Odin waved his hand. "I'm just kidding."

"I ALMOST HAD A FREAKING HEART ATTACK!" Weiss yelled.

Odin laughed, "A heart attack? What's that? Your heart cannot attack you!" He slapped Weiss on the back, only to send her flying out the room.

Weiss got back up and dusted herself off. She turned to Aphrodite, "Is he always like this?"

"Unfortunately, yes." She answered.

"Follow me!" Odin exclaimed with a hearty laugh.

Weiss whispered to Aphrodite, "Okay, I may not be able to handle this."

Aphrodite giggled as the large golden gates opened before them and the three entered the large domed structure. Inside, white decorations adorned the walls and the entire room.

Weiss scanned the room, to say she was impressed would be an understatement. She assumed the eight people surrounding the grand table were all Gods.

 _"It's just introductions."_ Aphrodite IMed. _"There's no reason to be nervous."_

 _"You're right, I can do this."_ Weiss replied.

The eight Gods lined up to meet the Demigod.

"First! We have Loki! He is a troll, so watch out." Odin warned.

"It's nice to meet you," Weiss said.

The god had long black hair, a free flowing green cape, and armor that covered his body.

 _Despite what he said, this man looks respectable._

Loki extended his hand for a handshake and Weiss obliged. He grasped her hand and she felt a jolting shock course through her hand and up her arm. With a yelp, she cried out and leapt backward.

"God dammit, Loki!" Odin exclaimed.

"I just wanted to see how she would react!" Loki pouted.

Odin smacked Loki upside the head; "I thought I took that away from you!"

Loki shrugged, "It wasn't hard to find, just under your bed with the porn stash."

Odin fumed, "Go back to your chamber!" His voice boomed throughout the dome. As Loki walked away, Odin added, "And I better not find anything missing."

As the two bickered, Aphrodite checked Weiss' hands for any marks.

"Looks good," Aphrodite smiled.

"What an ASSHOLE!" Weiss muttered loudly.

Odin waved her off, "He'll get better. Once you get to know him, anyway. Next up we have Athena!"

Weiss studied Athena's gaze. Athena had flowing black hair and tarnished brown armor with a headband made of flowers adorning her head. She held out her hand, and Weiss hesitantly shook it.

"AHOHOHO! Don't worry about any pranks with Athena, Fire. She can't take a joke!" Odin said.

"Fire?" Weiss huffed, "Did you just call me Fire?"

"Get used to it," Odin suggested.

"NEXT! WE HAVE THE NOBLE…. MIGHTY… TOTALLY NOT SEXUAL…. HERMES!" Odin cheered.

Weiss noticed he was wearing shoes with wings attached. He also had neatly cut brown hair.

 _I can't believe this guy is a sexual deviant..._

She took a step back, "I'm not shaking your hand. Who knows where it's been."

Hermes rubbed the back of his head, "Understandable."

"NEXT IS APOLLO! THE FUNNIEST SON OF A BITCH AROUND!" Odin explained.

Apollo was wearing a bright purple speedo, so Weiss shot him a questioning look.

"I'm going swimming after this!" Apollo informed, "Nice to meet ya!" He held out his hand and Weiss shook it.

"NEXT WE HAVE MY SON, THOR!" Odin beamed proudly.

Thor had long blond hair with a red cape, silver armor, and a large hammer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you…" Thor said as he bent down and kissed her hand gently.

Weiss didn't know what to do, so her eyes lingered back to him and Aphrodite who shrugged her shoulders.

"NEXT UP IS ARIES! This guy…" Odin pointed to Aries, "Is hilarious."

Aries stared blankly at Odin, "I'm not funny."

"GOOD ONE!" Odin merrily laughed

Aries was bald with a short red beard.

 _This guy looks like an egg… A very hairy egg._

The two shook hands and Odin continued introductions.

"WE HAVE LEO! This guy can cure you even if your head is severed!"

Weiss shuddered at the image and the two-shook hands. The man never said a word.

"WE HAVE HADES!" Odin announced.

"Why is the God of the Underworld here?!" Weiss screeched.

Odin laughed, "We let him out every once in a while."

The tall spindly man leaned down and shook Weiss' hand. "Name's Hades, Lord of the Dead. Hi, how ya doin'?"

The man had short black curly hair that applied to his beard as well.

"It's a lot to take in, but I'm doing pretty well!" Weiss answered.

"Psh, this is nothing compared to my place in the Underworld." Hades bragged. "Hellfire and brimstone raining down from the sky, the screams of hapless souls trapped in a painful abyss… I love the smell of burning flesh and sulfur in the morning."

"Lovely," Weiss blanched.

"By the way," Hades looked to Odin, "What's up with this?"

"With what?" Odin asked.

"With _this_." Hades pointed at Weiss.

Weiss was taken aback by his accusation. "I'm not allowed to exist?"

"It's your element!" Hades complained.

Weiss's hands erupted into flames as she smirked.

"THAT!" Hades pointed accusingly at her. "THAT'S MY THING!"

"You can both share," Aphrodite stated.

"MOVING ON... You know Aph and I pretty well!" Odin exclaimed. "But I'm in charge of the council and the Gods!"

"Aph?" Weiss giggled, "I'm so using that one, but I know them by no choice of my own."

Aphrodite was about to say something when she was cut off by a loud shout echoing throughout Asgard. "BUUUUUURNNNNN!"

"That damned Heimdall. Always listening…" Odin muttered. "Now, everyone, take your seats so we can commence the meeting." He searched for his gavel to make it seem official, but it was gone. "God dammit, Loki!"

Weiss wanted to start the first order of business. "I know I messed up big time, and I'm sorry. I'm here to tell you one thing… I want Blake to be able to help. She should become an element."

The Gods whispered to each other until making a final decision. "Blake Belladonna is an interesting one. She has potential and will no doubt keep our existence a secret. She may join, we will have her arrive at Asgard as soon as possible!" Odin said, "Heimdall will escort her into this place."

"Is Blake sleeping?" Weiss asked. "You won't be able to bring her here if she isn't."

Suddenly, Odin brought up a holographic video in real time. It showed Blake sleeping in a chair as she was hunched over on the bed next to Weiss. Weiss could also see that Blake took the liberty of placing a cold cloth on her head. Blake brought the cup of water Weiss did not end up drinking and placed it on the nightstand.

"She _did_ bring me water…" Weiss muttered.

"HOW SWEET!" Aphrodite cheered, "You have quite the friend."

Weiss blushed, "S-Shut it!" She shook her head, "Moving on, how many people am I allowed to pick?"

"As many as you see fit, Fire." Odin answered.

Weiss held her hand up, "My name is Weiss."

"Get used to it," Odin laughed.

Weiss ignored the comment, "Why is Circe so angry?"

Athena cut in, "She wants revenge on Odin. It's one of the rules not to ask why."

"Why is that one of the rules?" Weiss asked.

 _That's suspicious..._

Loki yelled from the hallway. "We don't know why! We don't ask!"

"DAMMIT, LOKI! GET BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" Odin yelled.

Loki giggled and headed out of sight.

"Also, about Circe," Odin said. "She is more powerful in the mortal realm after she was banished."

Aphrodite nodded, "Meaning, you must be careful. In both realms."

"Where was she banished and why?" Weiss asked.

"Aeaea, and the rules are not to ask." Odin informed. "How many times do we have to tell you this?"

Weiss scowled, "I've been wondering… Why is the prophecy on August seventh? That's so...specific."

"Two years is enough time for her to gather an army. She is also the magic element, and August seventh is the night of a new moon, which enhances magic user's abilities." Odin explained. "For this war, powers will be weakened in the mortal realm, so try to fight in Asgard. She likely plans to hit the mortal realm first, since it will be the new moon."

"Okay," Weiss was happy her questions had answers. "Will you all help fight her?"

Odin laughed, "Of course! In the mortal and spiritual realm!"

Just then, Heimdall walked through the double doors with a very confused Blake in tow. Everyone's heads tilted up at the new arrival.

Hermes rushed over introduced himself, "I am Hermes, nice to meet you."

Weiss ran over and smacked his arm, "Don't shake it, Blake."

"Okay…" Blake muttered. "And why am I wearing this?"

Aphrodite stood up, "It's called 'Intruder'! You look good in it!"

"You really do," Weiss agreed.

Blake blushed and Loki ran in and forcefully took her hand. "Thank you for saving Fire!"

"Fire? Are you talking about Weiss?" Blake asked.

Loki nodded.

"It was no problem, who decides to practice throwing fire in a forest anyway?" Blake asked.

"HEY!" Weiss yelled.

Aphrodite joined in, "She 'could handle it.'"

"What is this place?" Blake asked. "This guy was silent the whole time." She pointed to Heimdall.

"Just let it happen," Aphrodite suggested.

Weiss rolled her eyes at her mother's comment, "You will know soon enough."

Odin wanted to keep on topic. "NOW THAT BLAKE IS HERE, LET THE CEREMONY COMMENCE!" He took Blake's hand and guided her to the stage at the front.

"Where did that stage come from?!" Weiss asked.

Aphrodite leaned in Weiss' ear, "It's better not to question it."

Odin guided Blake up the steps and stood her in front of a large podium.

He grabbed the microphone and announced, "I have the perfect element in mind!" Odin held his palms outward and a swirling yellow sphere materialized in his hands.

As Odin created the aura for Blake's new power, Weiss watched in awe.

Aphrodite nudged Weiss out of her trance, "I'm happy you made a friend," she winked. "She's a nice, secretive girl. I ship you two so hard."

"What!? Mom stop it!" She held her hand over her mouth after she realized what she said.

Odin took the swirling sphere of energy and pressed it into the palm of Blake's hand.

"Awwww my little Weissy! I'm so touched!" Aphrodite hugged her daughter.

Weiss just sat there, reluctantly allowing the hug. "Don't call me that…." She mumbled.

"BLAKE BELLADONNA NOW HAS THE ELECTRICITY ELEMENT!" Odin's voice boomed.

The Gods and Weiss cheered. Blake took a seat and the meeting resumed. The Gods and Weiss filled her in on everything. Circe, the Grimm, Instant Messaging, the prophecy, and how she controls her power - aura.

"MEETING IS ADJOURNED!" Odin yelled and pretended to smash a gavel.

"So… You guys decorated this place for our arrival?" Weiss asked.

"Yes we did, Weissy." Aphrodite answered.

"Why is it mostly white?" Weiss asked.

Blake smirked, "Oh my Gods Weiss, you can't just ask people why things are white."

Aphrodite looked at her dumbfounded. "Your name literally translates to white."

Weiss scowled, "I knew that!"

"Well, you're welcome!" Aphrodite replied.

"You did this for me?" Weiss asked.

Aphrodite smiled and tilted Weiss' chin up, "Anything for my beautiful daughter."

Aphrodite's pink eyes entranced Weiss. In a fluster, she pulled away and said, ""I'm going to wake up now, don't be surprised if Blake disappears as well, Aph." She smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

She was in the same white room, her gaze firmly on the ceiling.

 _My first trip to Asgard was… Interesting. At least my body is still here._

Weiss sat up, causing the cloth to fall off her head. She glanced down at Blake whose arms were in Weiss' lap. Blake was out like a light.

 _Blake is very sweet… And I know she will do everything to help._

Weiss admired Blake's peaceful face. It looked so serene.

 _I'm going to be doing that for two years and…probably for the rest of my life. There's no such thing as a dreamless sleep anymore..._

 _"And... I called Aphrodite my mom..."_

 _"Yes you did!"_ Aphrodite reminded. _"I'm so touched, Weissy!"_

 _"Stop!"_

Aphrodite's laugh echoed through Weiss' mind. _"You need much more practice."_

Weiss snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Blake groan. She tapped Blake on the shoulder. "Hey, Blake! Wake up!" She harshly whispered.

Blake slowly opened her eyelids to see a concerned Weiss. She quickly sat up. "I'm sorry, I just sort of fell asleep on top of you."

"It's fine," Weiss replied easily. "Do you remember what happened?"

Blake smirked, "Everything, and you should know that you have a great mom."

"That's good, and thanks, I guess..." Weiss trailed off.

Weiss always admired that fact that Blake was a cat faunus. Her favorite aspect of the girl was her ears.

 _So… Cute…._

"Are you feeling better?" Blake asked.

Weiss snapped out of her daze, "Oh, um, yes. Thanks to you."

"I'm glad," Blake's worry no longer filled her.

"Wait," Weiss went wide eyed. She realized the sun's rays crept through the window, and the birds were chirping.

Blake's mouth dropped, "We're late for school, aren't we?"

Weiss gasped as she shot out of bed, "Yes!"

Blake was just glad Weiss was okay. Now she was able to help the girl with her lingering problem.

* * *

Blake was in her science class with Ruby. Today, they were learning about the flow of electricity in a chair. The arms on the chair had a series of wires. The professor, Glynda Goodwitch, had pairs of students come up to touch the wires. The student would feel a tingly sensation in their fingers.

After some students finished, Goodwitch said, "Ruby, Blake, your turn."

Ruby rushed up to the front of the class, excited to feel the sensation every student so far said was weird. Blake on the other hand, had a different idea.

 _Let's see if I can cut off the flow._

The two pressed their hands on the wires. Blake felt a painful jolt spark through her body, like recoil of sorts. That feeling passed, and she began to focus her aura into the wires, eventually cancelling the flow.

Ruby had a confused expression. "Ms. Goodwitch! I felt the sensation for a couple of seconds but it stopped!"

The faunus smirked, she was proud of her progressing aura control.

"That's ridiculous!" Glynda said, "Feel it with the other hand."

 _Sorry, Ruby._

Ruby pouted and placed her left hand on the chair's arm, "Nothing."

Goodwitch was dumbfounded. She walked over and placed her hand where Ruby's originally was.

Blake's hand was still presently on the wire, so she gathered the aura flow now stored into the wires and forced it back into her hands.

"It feels perfectly fine," Goodwitch concluded. "Now take your seats."

"But-"

"Forget it, it didn't feel that great." Blake said as she patted Ruby's back. The two walked to their seats.

Ruby was left as confused as ever.

* * *

After class, RWBY and JNPR talked in the hallway.

"It was so weird!" Ruby exclaimed, "I swear I didn't feel _anything!"_

Weiss shot the ravenette a knowing glare, who shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Maybe your hands were numb," Jaune suggested.

"They felt perfectly fine!" Ruby replied.

Yang slung an arm around Ruby's shoulder. "It's fine, Rubes. It probably just malfunctioned."

Just as Yang said those words, Blake felt a twitching sensation. Her hair became staticky and briefly floated...

"Um, Blake… Your hair is kinda…" Jaune pointed to her hair.

In an attempt to calm her aura, Blake shot out too much energy and slightly lost control before the power shut down.

Darkness.

Student's gasps sounded throughout the halls.

Nora pumped her fist in the air, "YEAH! POWER OUTAGE!"

"The chair could have been suffering from an outage as well," Pyrrha added.

Weiss took Blake's arm and pulled them to the side. "You need to get it under control right now!"

"I didn't mean to!" Blake whined.

Weiss sighed, "I know, just try to gather the rest of your aura in one, centralized point in your body."

"I need a source first," Blake walked over to a light switch in one of the classrooms and placed her fingers on it. She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes.

Weiss watched in awe.

 _Her concentration face game is strong._

Blake slowly collected the aura that got loose into the power lines and pulled it back into her body. The power turned back on a split second afterward.

Students' 'awe's' took the place of the gasps in that moment.

"That was amazing," Weiss praised. "I'm assuming some of your aura got out of control and seeped into the system."

"Yes," Blake smiled. "This will take a while to fully control. I got too ahead of myself after that electrical chair demonstration."

"It happens to the best of us," Weiss said after she remembered last night. "We can practice together later."

Blake's ears flicked in anticipation, "I'm looking forward to it."

Unbeknownst to the checkmate pair, a certain Ren observed the whole thing.

 _That… was strange._

* * *

 **Toto: They wear their default outfits to school. Their combat outfits in the show are the outfits they wear to fight and in Asgard. They appear subconsciously when the user is in danger. The outfits will not come off unless the user makes a conscious effort to do so, and they will revert back to their default clothes. The canon weapons will be introduced sooner or later.**

 **Mason: The gods were probably the most fun things to write about this chapter. I think both Toto and I can agree on that! I CAN'T WAIT FOR CHAPTER 4!**


	4. Dollhouse

**This chapter is titled after Dollhouse by Nightcore!**

* * *

"THAT WAS SO… FREAKING… COOL!" Blake gushed as she stared at her hands in astonishment.

Weiss smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. "Yeah, that _was_ kind of awesome."

The ravenette giggled as she covered her mouth, only to have her hair stick back up. She felt a small jolt release out of her body into the air, "Oh no."

Weiss tilted her head, "Oh gods, not agai-"

The power shut down again. Everyone gasped once more.

"YEAH! IT'S BACK!" Nora yelled in the darkness.

"NORA!" Ren yelled.

"Sorry, Ren!" She replied.

"God dammit, Blake." Weiss said.

"I'm sorry!" She whined, "I can't help it!"

Weiss patted her back, "Just focus again and let's get out of here."

The ravenette nodded and reached for the same light switch. She channeled her aura and brought the rest back into her palms until there was none present in the system.

The lights slowly flickered back to life and the sound of students groaning in unison echoed through the hall.

"Wow, I disappointed a lot of people," Blake smiled.

"You seem proud," Weiss commented.

Blake shrugged, "I am."

The Ice Queen tried to stifle her laugh, "Let's get out of here before you cause another power surge, Sparky."

 _"_ _SO NOW YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MAKES THE NICKNAMES?!"_ Aphrodite shouted.

Weiss rolled her eyes, _"Get over it."_

The two walked through the halls to the exit. Before they could leave the building, Ruby pulled them aside. "Wanna go to the mall right now?"

"Sure!" Blake agreed.

Weiss stared at Blake, _"Are you sure you don't want to practice first?"_

Blake glanced at Weiss, _"I'll be fine, I'll just be more aware this time."_

"Why not?" Weiss said.

"GREAT! By the way, JNPR is tagging along!" Ruby beamed.

"Fine," Weiss put her hands on her hips, "but Jaune better stay away from me."

"No promises," Ruby said.

"Is Yang coming?" Blake asked.

Red shook her head, "She's on a date."

"Maybe we'll see her there," Weiss said.

"Yeah!" Ruby enthusiastically yelled, "I want to meet them!"

JNPR walked over to the three. "Ready to go?" Jaune asked.

Ruby pumped her fist in the air, "Let's go!"

After school, RWBY and JNPR headed to the mall. It was a busy day; citizens were bustling about, trying to get home from their jobs. The sun was shining and burning onto the sidewalk pavement. The group passed many tall buildings and markets.

Ruby beamed, "This is the perfect day to be outside!"

"It's wonderful," Pyrrha commented.

Jaune walked beside Weiss, "Hey, Snow Angel."

Weiss was taken aback by her nickname and scowled, "Don't call me that. Ever. Call me Fi-, I mean, Weiss."

Jaune grinned and blushed, "Okay, sorry Weiss."

The group walked inside the mall to see many people and stores. The sounds of cash registers were being clicked, and the occasional women fighting for an item on sale.

"Are we going to get food soon?" Blake asked after her stomach slightly grumbled.

"That's a good idea," Pyrrha said. "The food court is this way."

"Yes! Food!" Nora cheered and dragged Ren ahead of the group to the food court. "I'm STARVING! Let's go, Renny!" Echoed through the mall.

Blake, Weiss, and the others followed Nora and Ren as he was being dragged by his arm toward the food court. They each got their own food and sat at the biggest table the place had to offer.

Ruby noticed Weiss' wrist resting on the table, "Wow!" Her eyes twinkled, "Where did you get that bracelet?"

"Unfortunately, a friend," the Ice Queen remarked dryly.

"It's cute," Red said. "Although, I wouldn't expect you to wear it."

 _I have no choice but to wear it…_ Weiss thought.

"I guess I just grew fond of it," she began stroking the jewelry.

Aphrodite popped in, _"You better! I made it out of my love for you~," s_ he sang.

Weiss shook her head, _"Bye, Aph."_ She blanched.

 _"_ _Aw,"_ Aphrodite pouted, _"you're no fun."_

Blake chimed in, "Hey, Weiss," she nudged her. "Remember that toast at the wedding?"

Weiss choked on the salad she was eating. "Who could forget?"

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh come on guys," Red whined. "Will you ever let that go?"

"Ruby here announced she would like to make a toast at a wedding," The ravenette said.

"So? Isn't that what weddings do?" Jaune questioned.

Ruby pouted, awaiting the inevitable story to finish. "Stoppppppppp." She pleaded as she ate her cookies.

"Oh yes, but Ruby did something…different." Weiss cringed.

"And what was that?!" Nora was eager for an answer.

The faunus swallowed her tuna, "First she tapped the glass a little too hard to get everyone's attention. There were shards _everywhere,_ but she ignored that fact."

"Then she announced she would like to make a toast...literally. She pulled out a toaster, and placed bread inside!" Weiss exclaimed.

"NO ONE TOLD ME WEDDING TOASTS ARE DIFFERENT FROM ACTUAL TOASTS!" Ruby whined.

Pyrrha grimaced, "That is pretty bad, but Jaune has an even worse story."

"NO!" Jaune begged, "NOT THIS AGAIN!"

"Oh, come on!" Pyrrha nudged him. "It was in the first grade! There's nothing to be embarrassed about!"

Jaune's face turned red as he crossed his arms and pouted while Pyrrha told the story.

"So, we were on a field trip to the aquarium," Pear began. "Jaune, here, decided it would be a grand idea to see how many bottles of water he could drink in a day."

"I think I know where this is going…" Weiss muttered.

Pyrrha winked at Weiss as she continued her story. "But he refused to go to the bathroom because he was afraid the class would move on without him and he'd be lost. So, on the way home, we fell asleep on the bus and…" Pear started to giggle. "I woke up to a warm liquid sensation..."

"That….that's awful!" Weiss exclaimed and turned to Jaune. "Way to pee on your friend!"

Nora clapped at her friend's accomplishment. "That's amazing! Not very many people have peed on others!" She laughed.

"Wow…" Ruby was in awe as she stared at Jaune, "Even I didn't piss myself in first grade!"

Blake began to laugh along with the others when something caught her eye from across the food court. She nudged Ruby and whispered, "Isn't that your sister over there?"

Ruby stood up to get a clear view; this caused the person from the other side to look. "HEY, YANG!"

The blonde waved, "Hi, Rubes!" She grabbed the man she was sitting with and headed over to the group. "What's up?"

"What do you mean, 'what's up?'" Weiss huffed, "Who is that?"

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself earlier, that was rude." The man replied, "I am Simon Verraten!"

Simon had blue eyes and clean-cut auburn hair. He was wearing a zip-up navy blue hoodie with white trim around the hood and cuffs. His jeans were a faded gray and his shoes were a pale charcoal gray and black that matched his pants.

"-stupid ears! They piss me off!" A voice yelled.

The group turned their heads to the sound of the shout and saw an orange-haired boy picking on a certain rabbit faunus, "Cardin!" Blake seethed.

"I got this," Yang said as she cracked her knuckles and left the group.

"There she goes again…" Simon muttered fondly.

Everyone watched as Yang casually strolled up behind Cardin and grabbed him by the hair.

"OW, OW, OW!" He cried out as Yang pulled his head back far enough so that he could see her face.

"Hey, wannabe bird. How about you leave little Velvet here alone?" Yang threateningly suggested.

Cardin grimaced, "Just let go of my hair!"

The blonde tugged it once more, "Only after you apologize."

"I- I'm sorry!" Cardin whimpered.

"What?" Yang put her hand to her ear. "Velvet can't hear you!"

"I'M SORRY, OKAY?!" He yelled.

Yang let go of his hair, "That's better."

"I-It's fine," Velvet assured.

As Cardin stumbled away, he felt a foot on his ass. "Don't do that again," Yang demanded, and pushed off hard.

Cardin went flying across the room and tripped on his feet. He ended up rubbing his butt as he walked away cursing under his breath.

"Yang, you didn't have to literally kick his ass for me," Velvet said.

"I'm just tired of him pushing people around all the time," Yang sighed. "But I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks for helping me out though," Velvet smiled. "I really appreciate it."

"My pleasure, Vel." The blonde beamed a smile.

Simon walked over with the rest of the group, "Hey guys, looks like you taught him a lesson."

"He can't just keep getting away with these things," Pyrrha mused. "You did the right thing, Yang. Even though kicking his ass wasn't necessary."

Yang simply accepted the chiding and shrugged her shoulders in understanding.

Blake glanced to Weiss, _"You should consider Yang. Those qualities would be helpful in the war and for the Gods. She has a strong motherly instinct. I will cast my vote on her."_

 _"_ _I already have."_ Weiss smiled, _"She fits the part, but I'm not so sure if she could keep it a secret."_

 _"_ _Better to know than to wonder…"_ Blake trailed off.

 _"_ _Good point,"_ Weiss agreed.

As the two IMed, their group continued to chat. Simon seemed to be ogling Yang. To any onlooker, the two were together _together._ However, this was their first date.

"How did you two meet each other?" Jaune asked.

Simon laughed, "We have the same English class."

Yang tried to hold back the giggle escaping her mouth, "This guy pretended to be horrible at English so he could have an excuse to talk to me."

"What grade are you in?" Velvet asked. "I haven't seen you around school."

Simon rubbed the back of his head, "I'm a sophomore, just like you guys. I don't really stand out, but once you get to know me, I'm pretty awesome."

"Yeah," Yang agreed. "He shares the same interests as me. We mainly bonded over that instead of plain English."

Red was confused, "What interest did you bond over?"

Simon and Yang laughed, and the blonde hesitated a bit before answering. "This guy," she pointed to Simon, "loves anime."

The group 'ohd' at the revelation, and Jaune asked, "How did you two find out you both liked anime?"

Simon chuckled before answering, "I was drowning out Professor Port during English class, so I had my earphones in."

"I was bored as hell too," the blonde continued. "So, I asked him to share the earphones with me."

"I immediately said yes. I had a thing for her for a while by that point. I had my iPod on shuffle at the time, but forgot." Simon said, "The next song that played was Libera Me From Hell from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann." He chuckled, "I thought she would think I was a huge nerd, but her reaction was completely unexpected."

"I went wide-eyed and practically gasped, interrupting Professor Port in the process." Yang giggled, "I fangirled and we pretty much hit it off ever since."

"Wow, two closet nerds found each other!" Ruby cheered.

Yang put her hand on her hips, "You fangirl over weapons all the time!"

"Aw you guys!" Pyrrha cooed, "The important thing is that you two are happy!"

The unofficial couple beamed smiles at each other. Just then, Blake felt her aura seep into her feet this time. It was a very foreign feeling, she's only had aura concentrated mostly in her hands. She didn't know how to make it flow back to where it is normally, so the aura sent out an electronic signal throughout the mall, effectively shutting it down.

Everyone gasped and sudden screams erupted in various stores. The citizens seized eating their food and children stopped playing.

Nora pumped her fist in the air, "YEEEEAHHHH! ANOTHER OUTAGE!"

"Strange," Ren commented. " _Another_ one?"

"It _is_ a bit odd," Pyrrha commented. "Maybe the United States is having a power line issue."

Jaune waved them off, "Eh, it's just a coincidence. We should leave."

"Yeah," Nora whined, "we can't explore in the dark!"

Weiss linked arms with Blake and whispered, "We need to get you out of here."

Blake sighed in response.

"Wait up you two!" Yang said as she dragged Ruby out the door with them. JNPR soon followed out the manual doors. The light of the doors was the only source of brightness lingering in the pitch black, before it finally closed.

The group continued their day outside. They decided to walk around town in the shopping center, mainly to avoid another unexpected power surge. The group wandered to their next unknown destination.

"The streets sure are busy today!" Ruby chirped.

The group approached a crosswalk, and Pear pressed the button to signal for pedestrians to cross. "It's beautiful, I wish it was like this every day."

Jaune was in the front of the group. He thought he saw the light turn green, implying that a pedestrian should be safe to walk across the road. However, he was oblivious that the sign never turned. He stepped off the beginning of the crosswalk walked and onto the street.

Nora gasped and yelled, "JAUNE!"

Everyone in the group was now paying attention. They went wide-eyed as the sounds of intense breaks reached their ears. New skid marks were left on the pavement before approaching…

A flash of red.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled concernedly.

Two bodies were now lying on the road, unmoving. Ren quickly noticed that Red was the one who pushed Jaune out of the way of an oncoming car.

Ruby's hand twitched. After taking a bit to sit up, she quickly crawled over to Jaune. Ruby gently curved her finger over his face, but then slapped him.

"JAUNE! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!"

Jaune's eyes shot open. "I THOUGHT THE SIGN SIGNALLED FOR ME TO GO!"

By this time, the sign actually _did_ signal for pedestrians to walk, so it was safe momentarily. Everyone ran out to the middle of the road to drag the two back to safety. Before they did so, Yang asked, "RUBY! Are you okay?!" She checked her sister for injuries.

"I'm fine, Yang." Ruby assured. "Jaune, are you okay?"

Jaune rubbed the back of his head, "Just a few scratches."

"Hate to break the moment but," Weiss interrupted. "We should get out of the road before another car almost hits you."

Pyrrha helped Jaune stand, as Yang did with Ruby. They all rushed over to the other side of the street. Once they made it, a wave of relief washed over them.

"That scared me for a moment," Blake commented.

"Yeah, Jaune," Pyrrha patted his back. "You need to be more careful."

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang hugged her sister, "You saved him!"

"You're a hero!" Simon proclaimed.

Red rubbed the back of her head, "It was nothing, I'm just glad he's okay."

"Yeah, Ruby," Jaune said, "thank you for saving me."

"No problem, who else would we pick on?" Red teased.

Blake sent Weiss an IM, _"Ruby has great qualities as well. Not only have Yang and Ruby been our friends for years, but they also show great potential. Yang stood up for a dear friend and Ruby did not even hesitate to save Jaune."_

Weiss smiled, _"You don't have to sound like you're trying to convince me, you know. I already considered Ruby before this happened. We should take this up with the Gods tonight. I'm sure they were watching."_

That sent a shiver down Blake's spine. She didn't like the idea of someone watching her all the time.

As these thoughts stormed in her head, Blake and Weiss received the same Instant Message from Aphrodite. _"There's a group of Grimm headed towards you two. Get out of there. NOW!"_

Blake spoke up, "We have to leave now," she grabbed Weiss' arm. "We will catch up later!"

The two continued to sprint across the shopping district side-by-side, desperate to get away from citizens. "WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Blake yelled.

Weiss pushed a person out of her path, "THERE'S A FIELD THIS WAY!"

Blake apologized for her, "SORRY!" As she did so, she glanced behind the two, eliciting a gasp. "THOSE are Grimm?!"

"Yes!" Weiss shouted in between pants, "They are Beowolves!"

SnowPea and Intruder materialized on their bodies once their adrenaline began pumping.

Blake yelled, "HOLY CRAP!" She was in awe and whispered, "It's looks just like it did in Asgard!"

Weiss smiled, "They both look good."

 _"_ _If you guys could stop gushing over the epic outfits I made you, that would be nice."_ Aphrodite said, _"You can do that any other time, right now the pack is rapidly approaching."_

Just as Aphrodite said, the pack of Grimm continued to stalk behind the duo, staying out of the citizen's paths. They were only interested in one thing, those with an aura. They were out to take the pair's souls, but would certainly cause a commotion if Weiss and Blake fought them in the middle of town.

The faunus tried to soak up the information, "Are those the things that attacked you?!"

"YES! And I can tell you one thing, THEY AREN'T FRIENDLY!" Weiss yelled as the two rounded a corner of a building.

Many people stared at the two, wondering if they were in some sort of competition against each other. They were pushing people out of the way rather rudely.

 _"_ _Grimm to your left, Blake!"_ Aphrodite shouted.

Blake continued running as she tilted her head to the left. She saw the mass of darkness quickly approaching her, but she didn't know what to do. _"I can't just use my element in public!"_

 _"_ _PUNCH THE LITTLE BITCH!"_ Aphrodite suggested.

With her adrenaline surging, Blake inhaled and focused her eyes on the approaching target. She stomped one foot on the ground, gaining a stalemate position for the attack. She threw her arm back and rocketed it forward, right into the Grimm's jaw. It went flying and hit a large window display that was less than a meter away. The crash caused shards to fly _everywhere._ Once Blake realized she defeated the Grimm, she continued to move ahead, only to see Weiss waiting for her.

The ravenette caught up to her, "Thanks for waiting!"

The two continued scampering, "My pleasure," Weiss said. "NICE PUNCH!"

The muggles gasped and jumped away from the window, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

One of the muggles shrugged their shoulders, "Probably a draft."

The other muggle was dumbfounded, "THAT WAS NOT A DRAFT!"

Weiss yelled, "THAT WAS WAY TOO CLOSE!"

 _Wait, Blake doesn't have a barrier!_

 _"_ _APH!"_ Weiss yelled, _"Blake needs a barrier as soon as possible!"_

Aphrodite made the IM a three-way conversation. _"I can give you a barrier tonight, Blake. Both of you just need to hold out for now."_

 _"_ _Sounds like a plan,"_ Blake replied.

The Grimm continued to approach rapidly. The two kept running, causing a shortness of breath. They were going so fast what seemed like wind blew in their faces.

Aphrodite sent another IM to them, _"You're so close! The field is coming right up!"_

* * *

"They have been acting weird lately…" Yang trailed off.

Ruby smiled, "True, but they have been really close!"

Yang tried to think of when Blake and Weiss have gotten close. "Maybe Blake helped Weiss out with the problem she was having?"

"Oh yeah!" Ruby liked that suggestion. "Blake probably got to the bottom of things before we did."

"Yeah but," Yang paused, "she said she just had trouble sleeping."

"Oh come on!" Ruby exclaimed, "There was obviously something else bothering her. I _did_ tell you she randomly screamed in class, right?"

"Ok, ok," Yang put her hands up in surrender. "You're right."

Simon walked over to Yang and Ruby with JNPR in tow, "What's wrong?"

Yang waved him off, "We're sure it's nothing."

Simon nodded, "If you say so."

Ren chimed in, "Blake and Weiss left in a hurry."

"THEY PROBABLY FOUND OUT ABOUT A NEW SALE OR SOMETHING!" Nora suggested.

Pyrrha giggled, "I don't know about you, but I'd take off running if any clothes went on sale!"

* * *

Weiss and Blake ran to the middle of the field that overlooked the town. The field was thankfully, deserted. There was the occasional shriveled corn on the cobs sticking up on the mostly barren land. Blake and Weiss were several meters away from each other when one of beowolves launched itself at Blake.

Blake held her hands up and tried zapping the enemy. Since this was her first try, however, the zap ended up being a little jolt entering the Grimm's body. The jolt temporarily stunned it.

To finish the Grimm off, she attempted to gather more of her aura into her palms. She threw a sphere of electricity at the Grimm's head. It shrieked in pain before ultimately dissipating.

 _Wow… I did it!_

Blake stopped gushing at her newfound power when she noticed the rest of the pack was not present. She looked around, only to see Weiss struggling. "WEISS!"

The Ice Queen was throwing fireballs as the remaining beowolves tried to break into her barrier. This caused shockwaves to vibrate throughout the understructure. She had trouble standing due to the constant throbbing against the dome.

When the other Grimm heard the ravenette's shout, they all started to head to her instead, abandoning their old method to get Weiss. The remaining pack of five snarled and the two Grimm in front of the horde pounced to get to Blake. She put up her hands and tried to focus her aura, successfully creating her first lightning bolt and hurled it at the threat.

 _Did I just make a lightning bolt!? That was...amazing!_

Blake electrocuted and killed that Grimm.

"BLAKE!" Weiss warned, "LOOK OUT!"

Blake failed to realize that her attack only took out one of the Grimm that launched itself towards her.

Weiss ran towards Blake and began throwing fireballs at the back of the horde, trying to gain their attention. "GET IN THE BARRIER!"

Before Blake could do so, the Grimm knocked her down. She held her arms up for protection as it snarled and clawed at her arms, "AH!" She screamed in pain as she leaked with blood.

"BLAKE!" Weiss screeched.

By this time, she scorched the remaining three of the horde in a rush and sprinted to Blake. Without thinking, she deactivated her barrier and let out a war cry.

She jumped on top of the last Grimm, causing the beowolf to buck, attempting to throw Weiss off. "AGH!"

The faunus shakily stood up, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She gradually extended her arms to aim. "KEEP IT STILL!"

Weiss clinged to the beowolf for dear life as it continued bucking. "IT'S A LITTLE DIFFICUL-!"

Just then, Weiss was sent flying across the field. She landed on her back with an, "Oomph!"

Blake watched Weiss soar through the air before yelling, "FINE!" The Grimm's back was turned when Blake threw herself on top of it. "I'LL DO IT MYSELF!"

She strangled its neck and focused the last of her aura into a final, deadly jolt. Small yellow sparks crackled through the air around her and the Grimm as the electricity flowed into the target. The beowolf let out a cry before landing in a heap, finally dissipating. Blake landed on her back with a thud.

Weiss crawled over because she was far too tired to stand. She was rapidly shallow breathing while checking Blake's arms for injuries. "You're...bleeding!"

The ravenette took a few more breaths before replying. "Not anymore...my blood just...stained the clothes." She rolled up her sleeves, and she was right. Only scratch marks remained, however, the claw marks ripped through her combat clothes.

"Wow, our aura...does a good job, huh?" Weiss smiled.

Blake sighed in relief, "It sure does." She began to chuckle, "What…the hell was your plan back there?"

Weiss giggled along with her, "I have no idea."

Blake tried to hold her sides from laughing so hard, "You... looked like such a dumb ass! You should have seen your face!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "You did the same thing after...I went flying!"

"I have to admit," Blake said. "It looked like fun!"

Weiss snorted, "It would have been better if I stayed on," she laughed. "I'm so...calling you Pikachu."

" _You_ like Pokémon?" Blake asked.

"Everyone knows who Pikachu is," Weiss justified. "Was that...the first Grimm you've ever ridden?"

"Yes...and hopefully the last." Blake said.

The two stared at each other as they bursted into laughter. They decided lay in the field for a little longer to wait for their aura to heal their bodies. They needed to regain their strength before finding their friends.

By the time Blake and Weiss decided to leave, it was evening. The sun began to set. They were still dazed by the fact that they were ambushed in public, almost exposing their powers.

Blake surveyed their surroundings as the checkmate pair walked into the shopping district once again. She saw a red and yellow blob in the distance, so she nudged Weiss. "There's Yang and Ruby!"

The duo briskly walked over as Yang waved at them. "What happened?"

"There was a new sale," Weiss quickly said before Blake could reply.

Ruby smiled, "I guess that explains your new outfits!"

Blake and Weiss went wide-eyed. They completely forgot their combat outfits materialized.

 _"_ _Nice save,"_ Blake IMed to Weiss.

 _"_ _Thanks, although it was unintentional."_ Weiss replied.

"Do you like them?" Blake asked.

Yang grinned, "They look adorable, but," Yang grabbed Blake's clawed sleeve. "What the hell happened here?"

"That was me," Weiss claimed. "I accidentally pushed her into a tree branch."

Yang raised her eyebrow suspiciously, "And what happened to you? You have dried soil on your back."

Blake spoke up, "You know how clumsy she can be."

"HEY!" Weiss yelled.

Blake smirked, "She tripped over a tree root."

"Weren't you two shopping?" Yang asked. She really wanted to get to the bottom of things.

Ruby sensed Weiss and Blake's fretfulness of the situation, so she quickly changed the subject. "You guys ready to go home?!"

"Yes," Blake quickly replied. "I'm hungry."

"Let's go, and where is everyone?" Weiss asked.

The blonde hesitantly dropped her questioning as the four headed home.

Ruby answered, "They left before us. Yangy wanted sisterly bonding time!"

The blonde slung her arm around Ruby. "Who doesn't want to spend time with the best little sister in the world?"

* * *

 **Toto: Yes, the setting is in the United States. There are VARIOUS reasons as to why this is. It will all be explained later.**

 **Mason: We really nailed it with this chapter!**


	5. The Majors

**This chapter and two other chapters will NOT be named after songs.**

* * *

Blake and Weiss sauntered across the Rainbow Bridge. They walked in silence, once again taking in the sights that still entrap their senses. When the two lifted their heads up to cross the end of the bridge, a certain goddess was there to greet them.

"Hello, you two!" Aphrodite waved, "How was your day?"

"How was our day?!" Weiss fumed, "WE ALMOST GOT KILLED!"

"Despite that, you two seemed to have fun," Aph replied knowingly. "Blake, you did an outstanding job, considering this was your first Grimm encounter."

The ravenette smiled, "It…was scary…but," she turned to Weiss, "I knew everything would be fine since she was there."

Weiss blushed crimson, "B-but you got clawed at," she looked down dejectedly. "That had to hurt…"

"It did," Blake confirmed. "But it was still a lot of fun. Even though it was terrifying."

Aphrodite listened to them in awe. She really did ship them, but decided not to tease them at the moment. "Let's go, there's a surprise for you two!"

The three headed to their destination with Aphrodite in the lead. A sudden thought crossed Weiss' mind. "You never told us we could have a three way IM conversation," she said as they passed a few kids playing tag.

Aph giggled, "Just look at IMing how you would a cell phone! Think of it as a group chat."

"That's so cool," Blake gushed.

"I know I praised you two earlier, but that was not the proper way to fight a Grimm!" Aph exclaimed.

Blake and Weiss were confused, But it worked," they said in unison.

"Not only did one of you jump on top of the beowolf, BOTH of you did! That's very dangerous!" Aph yelled. "How on Asgard did you BOTH think that was a grand idea?!"

"I was too tired to throw more fireballs!" Weiss justified.

"Yeah, and I wanted to try shocking at close range," Blake answered.

Aphrodite frowned, "It may have been effective, but since that was your first time even using your power to defend yourself," she glanced at Blake, "you should have been more cautious. That's all I want."

"I know," Blake lowered her head.

The three rounded the corner of a golden building. This brought them to a deserted, wide-open field. Sometimes the Gods use this training ground, since it is right behind the council dome. The flooring is a misty white, as if a fog is trying to rise up from the field. There are several target signs to be used for aiming with knives on the side. The main city in Asgard was quite a distance away, but several tall skyscrapers remained in sight that was shrouded by clouds. Other than that, it was a wide-open space made for sparring.

Aphrodite pat Blake's head, "The important thing is that you're both okay."

The faunus felt warmth in her chest from the action. _Is this what it's like…to have a mom?_

Aphrodite walked in the center of the training ground, "Here are your new weapons."

Slowly, she conjured up a rapier and what seemed to be a katana-gun.

"We…we get weapons?" Blake asked.

"Of course," Aph scoffed, "you can't fight like that again. It's too dangerous."

Weiss walked up to the elegant rapier and held it up, "Is this one mine?"

"The weapons chose you, Weissy," Aph replied. "You can only know if that weapon is truly yours by using it to fight."

"So then…who would we fight?" Weiss asked.

Aphrodite grinned as her devious eyes whipped back and forth between Weiss and Blake.

"Oh no," Blake realized the answer.

"Oh yes," Aph said.

"I want to ask some questions first," Weiss chimed. "How would we summon our weapons in real life?"

Aphrodite cringed, "It takes a little aura to actually summon them in your grip. You just have to visualize the weapon."

Blake gawked, "How do we even use them?"

Aph took the rapier from Weiss' hand, "You channel your aura into the handles like this…" A stream of pink aura emitted, and released at the tip of the rapier. It wasn't a particularly powerful stream, but it sufficed.

Weiss frowned, "So what you're saying is…it would take some aura to materialize the weapon and to use it."

"Exactly," Aph confirmed and handed Weiss back the weapon. "It only takes a little bit of aura to actually summon your weapon, but using it is a different story. When you use it, the aura is basically your weapon. The actual weapons are vessels for your aura. The vessel helps turn your aura into extremely powerful attacks, even more than when the attack comes from your hands or any other part on your body."

"But what about our combat outfits? Does that take aura?" Blake asked.

Aph smiled, "No, thankfully. Are you two ready to test your weapons?"

Weiss and Blake looked hesitantly at each other.

"If I pick the wrong weapon," Weiss interjected, "will it not feel right?"

Aph laughed, "Yes, it will be uncomfortable, and you will fail."

"Fail?" Blake asked.

"The weapon will backfire on you," Aph explained. "You really just have to see what happens to find out."

Blake glanced at the two weapons, "Do they have names?"

Aph giggled, "The weapon Weiss is holding is called Myrtenaster. That leaves you with Gambol Shroud."

"Who made them?" Weiss asked.

"Thor, he's forged many weapons," Aph answered. "Any other questions? No? Good."

"What the hell are you doing here!?" A female voice shrieked while briskly walking towards the group.

Aphrodite turned around to see another goddess walking to the group. "Chill out, Athena."

Athena's flower headband swayed in the breeze, "Do you have permission to use the training ground?" She asked while tapping her foot.

Aph sighed, "Yes, by Odin himself. Now can you please let us get back to our business?"

Athena examined the checkmate pair, seemingly unimpressed. She walked away muttering, "Noobs," under her breath. She was out of sight in the next few moments due to the misty atmosphere.

"What's her problem?" Blake asked.

"She likes to be in control. Don't let it get to you," Aph replied. "Let's get back to business."

Weiss sighed. She didn't want any Gods to dislike her. But she decided the sparring would help keep her mind from worry, so she held up her rapier at Blake, "Ready?"

Blake stood across from Weiss and picked up her katana-gun, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Aphrodite's eyes twinkled, "OH MY GOD IT'S LIKE A SHIP WAR!"

"What?" Weiss asked.

Aph grinned, "Nothing! Ready your weapons!"

Blake and Weiss held their weapons high, directed at each other.

"FIGHT!" Aphrodite cheered.

* * *

"I just don't know what to do…" Neptune mumbled.

Sun shook his head, "If you like her so much, don't be such a dick!"

Bright lights and buildings animated billboards. The two walked passed a fountain in the middle of town's square. Neptune and Sun were on their way to meet up with Sage and Scarlet for a guy's night out. The blue-haired boy just wanted to talk about his current issue with his long-time best friend before the outing.

"I thought every girl liked confidence!" Neptune said.

"They do," Sun pointed out, "but they don't like arrogant assholes."

Neptune sighed, "So I should tone it down?"

"Dude," Sun said. "If you want Weiss to like you, just be yourself. Don't be such a player."

"Yeah," Neptune rubbed the back of his head, "I should have known she would hate that."

Sun tried to lift his spirits, "At least the rumor died down."

"I know people said I was whipped," Neptune replied. "But I don't mind if it was Weiss doing the whipping."

"Oh! Kinky!" Sun yelled.

Several bystanders glared daggers at the teenage boy's horniness.

"Just try talking to her tomorrow!" Sun said, "It can't get any worse than what already happened."

Neptune smiled, "You're right! You know, you're good at giving advice!"

Sun smirked, "Yeah, I know."

"Look," Neptune pointed. "There's Scarlet and Sage!"

* * *

Blake tried to initiate the first attack, however, she tripped over the black ribbon attached to her weapon.

"WHOA!" Blake yelped as she caught herself before falling to the ground.

"Blake!" Weiss shouted. "Are you okay?"

She stuck her thumb in the air and waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good!"

Weiss raised her blade and waved it around. It weighed very little and was well balanced.

Aphrodite sighed, "It's not a wand, Weissy."

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" Weiss shouted.

She then rushed at Blake, positioning the rapier as one would a sword.

"It's not a sword either…" Aph muttered.

"THEN WHAT IS IT?!" Weiss yelled as her and Blake clashed.

"It's a rapier," Aphrodite said knowingly.

Weiss stopped the match to give Aph a look of bewilderment. "THAT'S THE SAME THING!"

Blake cut in, "Rapier sounds much cooler."

Aph nodded in agreement, "Blake knows what's up. Hurry and channel your aura into the weapons!"

Blake and Weiss glanced at their weapons and started the process as they jumped back, gaining distance.

Weiss felt the rapier boom and pulsate, sending waves around the area. It felt so…warm. She shakily held Myrtenaster with both hands while she transmitted the smallest amount of aura possible, and shot a fast fireball that came out the tip and hit Blake in the face.

"GAH!" Blake wiped her face, "What the hell?!"

Aph cackled, "IN THE FACE!"

A voice boomed behind the rainbow bridge once again, "BUUUUUUUURN! Literally…"

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME, HEIMDALL!" Weiss shrieked.

Blake quickly realized the hit didn't even hurt. In fact, it felt like warm pillow gently nudged her.

Weiss focused her attention back to Blake, "OH MY GODS! I'M SO SORRY!"

Blake dramatically clutched her face while screeching, "MY FACE! OH THE PAIN!" She dropped to her knees.

Weiss tried to run by her side while saying, "I didn't mean to!"

A smirk formed on Blake's lips, "PIKA…"

Weiss stopped in her tracks and raised an eyebrow, "Wait...what?"

"PIKAAAAA…" Blake stood up in a fury.

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT?" Weiss cried out.

Blake continued her strange chant. "-CHUUUUU!"

She threw her weapon at Weiss before she could block the move. The ribbon was attached to her arm, so Blake sent a jolt of electricity. The connection surprised Blake, as if the weapon knew exactly what Blake wanted. The two seemed to be already connected in heart and soul. The aura flowed into the ribbon and eventually shot out Gambol Shroud as the weapon hit Weiss in the chest.

The attack sent a shock into Weiss' body as she was sent flying backwards, landing on her back.

Aphrodite had to take a moment to herself, "That...was beautiful…" She sniffed.

Weiss stood and wiped the debris off her combat outfit, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Blake smiled, "You said I was Pikachu!"

"I didn't mean it literally!" Weiss fumed.

"Are you both okay?" Aphrodite asked genuinely.

Weiss put her hands on her hips, "It was just a small little sting and collision."

The faunus nodded, "And her attack felt like an unfamiliar warmth that caressed my face."

"You acted so dramatic…" Weiss trailed off.

Blake smirked, "How else was I supposed to land a hit?"

Aph chimed in, "Seems like you two had the correct weapons the whole time! Even though you both screwed up badly in the beginning…but that's to be expected!"

Blake held up Gambol Shroud and hugged it, "I...love it."

Weiss inspected hers, "I suppose this will do."

"Tell me," Aph said, "did you two receive some sort of comfort when you channeled aura into the weapons?"

Now that the two thought about it, the feeling was...pleasant. They would go as far to say that it was pleasurable.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Then that means the weapon really did choose you!" Aph sighed, "It's a pain if the weapons don't fit the partner!" She walked over to Blake and placed a yellow shimmering bracelet in her hand, "Also, this is your barrier. Have it with you at all times." The goddess glanced at Weiss, "She used to bring it with her, but now she wears it. It's easier just to have it as a bracelet."

Blake smiled and slid the barrier on her wrist, "I'll never take it off."

"Good," Aph replied. "You can be in real danger if you forget it at home or something like that. Grimm will be able to attack you head-on if the bracelet is not near."

Blake held up her wrist and scanned the bracelet, "I'll just wear it 24/7."

"Good, and," Aphrodite added. "De-materializing your weapons is easy. All you have to do is drag the aura out."

"So," Weiss said. "If we run out of aura, the weapons will de-materialize themselves?"

"Correct," Aphrodite answered.

"Good thing forcing aura back into the body doesn't even strain us," Blake smiled.

Aph nodded, "Yes, your body acts as a magnet. It attracts the aura. Isn't that cool?"

"YES!" Blake chirped.

"Hey, Aph," Weiss said. "Blake and I were wondering if the Gods would consider Yang and Ruby to be candidates."

Aphrodite smiled, "Let's go talk to Odin, and you know...only the Gods call me Aph."

The three started heading to the council, which wasn't a far walk. The training ground is directly behind the dome.

Weiss smirked, "Well, now I do too."

Aph let out a giggle, "Go ahead, Weissy."

The white-haired girl muttered, "That's better than 'darling...'"

Aphrodite grabbed Weiss' cheeks, "Aw, I can always go back to calling you darling!"

"STOP PINCHING MY CHEEKS!" Weiss yelped, trying to pull away.

As Blake watched the two bicker, a smile barely formed on her lips. It has been a long time since she's seen her mom. In fact, her mother died when she was a baby. She wondered if she would have moments with her mom like this...

"We're here!" Aph announced, snapping Blake out of her thoughts.

The three stepped inside the dome, only to be greeted by loud screams.

"GOD DAMMIT, LOKI!"

Aph rolled her eyes, "Here we go again…"

They turned a corner to see Odin shouting at Loki just outside the council room.

"WHERE DID YOU PUT THE GAVEL!?" Odin's voice boomed.

"Hehe," Loki giggled, "YOU'LL NEVER FIND IT!" He scampered out of sight.

"He still hasn't found the gavel?" Weiss muttered.

Odin was about to give chase, but Aphrodite yelled, "CHECKMATE NEEDS YOUR HELP!"

The most powerful God turned to the three, "Checkmate?"

Aph smirked, "Their ship name. I just thought of it! Isn't it genius?"

Blake and Weiss' mouths dropped, "APH! STOP IT!"

Odin gave a hearty laugh, "Love it, Aph!" He turned to the checkmate pair, "What did you need?"

Weiss spoke on their behalf, "We would like Ruby and Yang to become candidates."

Odin took a split second to think about the proposal, "Sure! I don't see why not."

"Are you just going to accept every single person without thought? Isn't that dangerous?" Blake asked.

Odin waved her off, "Oh, Electricity...you have much to learn. If you both want Tang and Duby to join, then I have no problem with it. It's all about trust," he smiled. "Would you like me to bring them here now?"

"It's Yang and Ruby," Weiss corrected. "And I think we'll talk with them on this one. Expect them to arrive tomorrow."

"Very well!" Odin cheered, "I will plan their elements in the meantime…"

* * *

Blake shook her head, "No, that's stupid."

"Oh, come on!" Weiss said, "How else are we supposed to tell?"

Blake and Weiss are sitting in the cafeteria; students crowded the room as they sat with their friends. Tables were full of laughter and cheer. The monochrome pair was discussing ways to figure out if Pyrrha is candidate material.

"I just know that the amount of pancakes she can eat in an hour doesn't correlate to her potential as a candidate." Blake replied.

Weiss stopped eating her salad, "Do _you_ have any better ideas?"

Blake put her hand on her chin, in deep thought, "We could get someone to fake rob her."

The Ice Queen frowned, "That's so lame-"

"Hey you two," a deep voice cut in, "Weiss, can we talk?"

Blake took the hint and left. She was done eating her lunch anyway.

Weiss frowned, "What do you want, Neptune?"

"I just wanted to apologize," he said sincerely, "I'm sorry."

The white-haired girl raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

Neptune took a deep breath, "For being a douche to you. I hope we can start over."

"No," Weiss said with finality.

Neptune knew this would be difficult from the start, "I just hope that you can look at me without scowling in distaste at my mere presence. I can't change how I acted, and I deserved whatever you did to me, but I hope one day we can at least be friends." He turned to walk away.

Weiss remembered that during her hypnosis, the victim doesn't remember what transpired. "Neptune," Weiss called.

He turned around, "Yeah?"

"I accept your apology, but don't think things will work out." Weiss said.

The blue-haired boy smiled, "Thanks for understanding." He walked away.

Weiss sighed _Great, now he might continue being a pest…_

* * *

"How did that talk with Neptune go?" Blake asked as her and Weiss walked through the school halls.

"It was okay," Weiss shrugged. "Hopefully now he understands not to mess with me."

The final bell for school to end rang as Blake said, "Just tell me if he gives you any trouble," she smiled.

The two approached their lockers and packed their homework in their backpacks to leave. "I'll keep that in mind," Weiss said.

"Is today the day?" Blake asked hopefully.

Weiss smiled, "We agreed on it being today, right?"

"I wonder how they will react…" Blake trailed off.

"Maybe they will be complete fan girls like you were," Weiss said.

"I wasn't that bad!" The ravenette countered.

Weiss giggled, "We are both still pretty bad."

"It's just hard to grasp that this is now our reality," Blake said. "We have to keep that in mind when we're telling Yang and Ruby."

"Speaking of Yang and Ruby," Weiss said as she saw a yellow and red blob at the end of the hall. "There they are."

"Hey guys!" Ruby greeted, "What's up?"

The white-haired girl and Blake glanced at each other before Blake spoke, "We need to talk to you," she stared at Yang as well, "you too."

Ruby and Yang were excited; they were hoping the checkmate pair would tell them what's going on. Yang said, "Of course. Are we talking here?"

Weiss shook her head, "My house."

"Oh, okay! We get to go see the White Castle Rubes!" Yang nudged her sister.

"Awesome!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "It's not that exciting…"

The four headed to the Ice Queen's house and the sisters immediately gaped at the scene. There was a garden surrounding the castle, filled with flowers of various markings and colors. A fence surrounded the land, keeping it secure. The White Castle stood on a hill, on top of the world.

The quartet walked up to the gate, waiting for Weiss to get through security.

"Um, can you tell someone to open the gate?" Yang asked.

"Give me a moment," Weiss said as she walked up to a scanner on the pillar. She opened an eye as the device scanned her eyeball, confirming her identity.

As the gates opened, a voice like siri announced, "Welcome, Ms. Schnee!"

Ruby's mouth dropped, "How high tech is this place?!"

"Not very," Weiss waved off. The quartet walked in the front door and headed to their destination.

 _"_ _If she thinks it is high tech…how the hell did Blake get over the fence?"_

" _That's classified,"_ Blake IMed Weiss.

Weiss gasped, " _Don't scare me like that!"_

Blake shrugged, _"Your fault."_

"Everything okay?" Yang asked, "Why did you gasp?"

"You will know soon," Blake said as the four walked passed many servants.

Yang was confused but didn't question it.

Ruby was agape basically the whole time, "How many people do you have employed?!"

"Too many," Weiss remarked. She didn't even give the workers a glance.

"That'd creep me out having this many eyes on me all the time…" Yang commented.

"You get used to it," Weiss said as she opened the door to her room.

Blake smiled; she didn't think she would be back in Weiss' room so soon! It made her feel a bit nostalgic…

 _"_ _It smells like her…"_ Blake thought as the four sat down in the middle of the room on the floor.

Weiss heard the IM Blake accidentally sent, but didn't reply because that made her flustered.

"You don't have any chairs?" Ruby asked as she looked around the room.

Weiss rolled her eyes as a blush formed on her cheeks, "This needs to be in the upmost secrecy. There are ears left and right, but my father already knows."

"Where is he?" Yang asked.

Weiss sighed, "Work. Now can we get down to business?"

"Yes!" Ruby chirped as she slung her arm around her sister's shoulder.

"Do you…" Weiss glanced at the sisters, "Believe in magic?"

Blake sighed, "That is literally the most stupid introduction I've ever heard."

"THEN YOU DO IT!" Weiss shouted.

Blake shook her head, "Really? Did you have to say it like that?"

"I was going for a shroud of mystery!" Weiss claimed.

"Can you two move on?" Yang asked. She was really worried about her friend's health for the last few days.

Blake cleared her throat, "You are going to think we are insane, but before you ask, we have proof."

Ruby tilted her head in confusion, "Proof?"

Weiss and Blake glanced at each other, indicating it was okay to show them their elements.

Weiss' hands erupted in flames while Blake sent small jolts of electricity around her.

"H-how are you doing that?!" Yang shrieked.

Ruby chirped, "THAT IS SO AWESOME!"

"These are our elements," Weiss explained. "I'm fire, and she's electricity."

"She's like Pikachu!" Yang exclaimed as she poked Blake's cheek.

Blake sent a small jolt into Yang's finger, earning a yank back.

"Ah, jeez!" Yang yelped as she rubbed her hand, "What was that for!?"

"For touching my face!" Blake shouted.

The sisters laughed, and Weiss realized how well they were soaking up the information. "You two believe us?"

"Yep," Ruby said. "We were worried about you two for a while. So we'll believe anything you tell us, especially after what just happened."

Blake and Weiss sighed in relief. The two told the sisters about everything. They mentioned the prophecy about Circe, Asgard, Instant Messaging, the Grimm, how Blake got involved, and aura.

"SO THAT'S WHY YOU TWO RAN OFF!" Yang yelled.

Blake smirked, "Yeah, a stupid pack of beowolves ruined the fun."

Ruby shook her head, "So, why did you tell us all this?"

"We want you two to join us," Weiss said. "We need your help."

Ruby didn't need to give it a second thought, "I'M IN!"

"Wait, Rubes," Yang said. "You'll be in constant danger…"

Weiss tried to reassure Yang, "Aphrodite will give you two barriers tonight."

The blonde voiced her concern, "Okay…It's just…you two already got hurt. I don't want to see any of that happen."

Blake put a hand on Yang's shoulder, "The more people, the better."

"Yeah," Weiss chimed. "We got hurt because we were in an unfortunate situation. Blake also didn't have a barrier, so that didn't help."

Yang sighed, "I'll definitely join if that means helping you two. We'll just deal with the war when the time comes…"

The faunus yawned, "We'll take it day-by-day."

"That's right!" Ruby cheered.

"Exactly, there's nothing we can do about it now," Weiss smiled. "Just go to sleep like you would any other night, and we'll be waiting for you in Asgard."

"It's this late already!?" Yang screeched.

Weiss sighed, "Yes, see you on the other side."

The next thing the four knew they were standing in the dome located in Asgard.

"Who's this?" Yang asked as she poked the intimidating man's cheek.

Weiss sighed, "Heimdall, he doesn't say much, unless it's to piss you off. Now can you please leave him alone? We have work to do." She said as she opened the doors to cross the rainbow bridge.

Weiss, Yang, and Blake followed the Ice Queen out the door, but Ruby had another plan in mind…

Ruby gave Heimdall a stare of curiosity before touching his rippling biceps. "So toned…" She muttered.

Heimdall proceeded to smack Ruby upside the head without saying a word.

"Owie!" Ruby rubbed her head and pouted, "Meanie…"

Ruby looked around the room and realized they left without her and quickly followed. She caught up to the three and Blake couldn't help but smile at Ruby and Yang's antics as the sisters gaped at the scenery. The ravenette had to admit, she would probably never get used to the scene. The beauty surrounding Asgard certainly entrapped their senses, seemingly without trying. As if it was the natural beauty of nature.

Blake observed the sisters as they continued their justified fan girl chirps. _Oh Gods…_ Blake thought. _Was I this bad too?_

Ruby stared at the ocean in awe and squealed with excitement, "CAN WE GO SWIMMING IN IT?!"

Weiss glanced at the bottomless pit the waterfall created, "If you want to fall to your death, sure."

Yang tried to pull out her cell phone to take a picture, but realized she wasn't even wearing her usual clothes. "What the hell am I wearing?" She scanned her sister and everyone's outfits. "And what is Ruby wearing? Wait… WHAT ARE WE ALL WEARING?!"

Blake and Weiss laughed before Blake answered, "Our combat outfits. Aphrodite will tell you about them later."

Yang said, "Okay," as the quartet crossed the rainbow bridge and headed to the city. The blonde took some time to check out her new outfit. To say she was impressed would be an understatement.

They saw kids wearing togas as they were splashing in a golden fountain. They got shooed away by several adults and harshly scolded for not paying attention to the rules. The four rounded a corner of a building and headed to the dome.

"I love it!" Ruby exclaimed as she twirled in her new outfit. "How did she know red is my favorite color?"

"Lucky guess," a woman's voice dwindled as she appeared from a pillar in front of the dome.

"Hello, Aph," Weiss greeted. "Are things prepared?"

"Indeed they are, Weissy," the goddess smiled.

The sisters gawked at Aphrodite's beauty, rendering them speechless.

"T-that's your mom!?" Ruby somehow managed to speak.

Weiss raised her eyebrows at the question, "Apparently."

"You never said she was this beautiful!" Yang exclaimed as she examined Aph's light pink eyes.

"You'll get over it soon enough. Her antics drive anyone mad," Blake said.

"Hey!" Aph yelped, "My ships are necessary!"

"So, what are we wearing?" Yang asked with her eyes transfixed on Aphrodite.

"Yours is called 'Hunter,' while Ruby's is called 'Slayer.'" Aph answered.

"Those are cool names for outfits!" Ruby cheered. "They are all adorable! You did a good job."

"Thank you," Aph replied as she opened the double doors to the dome.

They walked inside, only to find the room to be pitch black. Weiss said, "What ever this ship business is it's annoy-" only to be cut off by cheers.

"WELCOME!" Odin announced as Apollo turned on the lights.

The Gods decorated everything the colors of red, white, black, and yellow. Streamers adorned the ceiling, and balloons were tied to the end of every chair in the building. There was an endless buffet of food, mostly consisting of cupcakes and cookies.

"COOKIES!" Ruby yelled as she scurried over and grabbed handfuls.

Weiss' eyebrow twitched, "Was this really necessary?"

"Oh, Fire. You still have much to learn. By the end of the night, the first team you gathered will be formed!" Odin yelled for everyone to hear.

The Gods cheered, this was something to truly celebrate.

"Fire?" Yang asked.

Blake smiled, "The Gods usually call us by our element name."

"Electricity gets it!" Odin boomed. "Before we celebrate, it is mandatory the sisters properly meet all the Gods!"

The Gods took that as their cue to line up. Weiss and Blake sat down at one of the many tables as the two watched introductions. It took a few seconds to pry Ruby away from the cookies, but eventually the sisters started at the end of the line with Loki. Odin went through the list as everything went according to plan. Loki didn't pull anything, Athena was as serious as ever, and Weiss refused to have the sisters shake Hermes' hand. Apollo was seemingly ordinary, now in his normal toga, rather than his speedo. Odin once again proudly announced his son was Thor, Aries still looked like a hairy egg, and Leo was named the sacred healer.

Weiss glanced around, but saw Hades was nowhere in sight, "Where is Hades?"

"We only let him out of the underworld every now and then," Odin answered. "Maintaining the souls of the dead is a lot of work. Plus, he's sketchy as fuck."

Weiss tried to hold back a laugh, "Well his position sure doesn't help the cause…"

Odin focused his attention back to the sisters, "I am God of the Gods."

Yang leaned in her sister's ear, "No pressure…"

That elicited a giggle from Ruby.

"AND YOU KNOW APH!" Odin yelled.

The sisters cringed at his unnecessarily loud voice that echoed in the dome. Blake kept her gaze on Aphrodite. She didn't know what it was like to have a mom. Weiss sure was lucky, especially since her mother is a goddess. The ravenette turned her gaze back to Weiss.

 _I hope you realize how lucky you are…_ She thought as she stared at Weiss laugh at Odin's cheerfulness.

"Now it's time for your elements! If you would please, make your way to the stage," Odin gestured to an empty spot.

"What stage?" Red asked.

"THOR! SON! I LOVE YA, BUT THAT IS ALWAYS YOUR CUE!" Odin fumed.

Thor sighed, "On it, father." He proceeded to materialize a stage at the front of the room. It appeared as a bright white block first, eventually fading into a legitimate stage.

Weiss shook her head, "I KNEW THAT STAGE WASN'T THERE BEFORE!"

Blake laughed, "Good eye."

The Gods sat down in groups to watch the process unfold.

Aphrodite took her seat in between Weiss and Blake. She set down the bracelets for Yang and Ruby on the table. "The blue one is for Yang. The red one is for Ruby."

The two nodded their heads as Blake took Yang's and Weiss took Ruby's. "We'll be sure to hand it to them," Weiss said.

"Good to hear," Aph said as Odin started the process.

Odin conjured up a sphere of blue light and shoved it into Yang forcefully. The blonde raised her eyebrows at the unfamiliar presence now in her body, which was shrouded in a bright blue light.

Ruby leaned over in awe, "Does it hurt?"

"No," Yang shook her head. "It…feels nice."

"TANG NOW HAS THE WATER ELEMENT!" Odin announced.

Through the cheering, Yang said, "Um…it's Yang."

"Doesn't matter now, Water." Odin walked over to Ruby and conjured up a light red ball.

As Odin shoved the sphere into Ruby's body, Weiss asked, "Why are our bracelets these colors?"

Aph glanced at her daughter, "They are supposed to represent your element."

"How does pink represent fire?" Weiss asked.

Aph sighed, "I thought you would like it since your eyes sometimes turn pink. Plus, I was so sure Ruby would love to have red. Look at how happy she is!"

Ruby bounced up and down in excitement as she was shrouded in a bright red light, "WHAT AM I?! WHAT AM I?!"

"DUBY NOW HAS THE AIR ELEMENT!" Odin announced.

Ruby rubbed the back of her head, "Um…it's Ruby."

"No, it's Air now," Odin replied with no room for argument. "Fire, Electricity, get your butts up here!"

Blake and Weiss reluctantly stood up as Aphrodite encouraged them, "Go on."

The two walked on stage and positioned themselves for all the Gods to have a good view. Ruby stood on the far left, with Weiss next to her. Blake stood beside Weiss with Yang on the other end of the line. Odin said his next line with much more eagerness and clarity than before.

"THE MAJOR ELEMENTS: TEAM RWBY!"

* * *

 **Toto: The weapons materialize when the user makes a conscious effort to do so, unlike the clothes!**

 **Mason: Heimdall's biceps. They're so….RIPPLING.**


	6. Stand in the Rain

**The chapter is named after Stand in the Rain by Nightcore!**

* * *

Aphrodite slapped another cookie out of Ruby's hand. "We have much to do!"

Ruby pouted, "I haven't even had that much!"

The Ice Queen scowled, "That's your thirtieth you dunce!"

"Do you want to give them something?" Blake interjected and glanced at the goddess.

"Yes," Aph nodded. "We need to go to the training grounds. Ruby and Yang will be receiving their weapons."

"Weapons!?" Ruby asked in exasperation. "WE GET WEAPONS?!"

Yang put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "You need to pipe down before you take it over level 9,000."

Aph nodded, "Yes, you get weapons like Blake and Weissy."

The sisters tilted their heads in confusion, "They have weapons?"

The checkmate pair took that as their cue to summon Myrtenaster and Gambol Shroud in their grasp.

Ruby gasped and took the rapier out of Weiss' hand. "It's so...cool!" Her eyes started to twinkle as she inspected the rapier.

Weiss smiled at Ruby's happiness and took her beloved Myrtenaster back. "It's not bad."

The blonde noticed Blake's katana-gun on her back and soothed her hand over it. "Is this thing a fancy sword or what?"

Blake smirked, "It's a sword that's also a gun. It also has a badass bow."

"That's so cool, kitty!" Yang grinned.

Aphrodite gave the four a glare, "Do you want your weapons or not?"

"YES!" They sisters replied eagerly.

"Then let's go," Aph led the way out of the dome.

RWBY was finally done celebrating their newest arrival and fully formed team. The Gods had many questions for them, like "Do you ship Checkmate too?" to which Weiss replied, "Dammit, Aph! Stop spreading word of this ship business!" The more serious Gods such as Athena and Leo asked questions more along the lines of, "Are you constantly training?" and commented, "I hope you know what you've gotten into." to which Ruby replied, "Eh, it'll be fun!" This caused the Gods to shake their heads in disappointment. That's when Aph cringed and took the four away from the party, but Ruby grabbed another cookie before she could reach them.

"By the way," Aph said. "I know it's not easy getting along with all the Gods, but you should try."

Ruby pouted, "Some of them are sticklers…"

"I get it, Ruby. I really do." Aphrodite agreed, "But you will need their help eventually. You might as well get on their good side now." She opened the doors to exit the dome.

The faunus' ears perked up, "Why do you call us by our real names and not by our element's?"

"Yeah," Yang chimed. "The other Gods do that, but not you."

Aph shrugged, "I guess it's because I'm more aware of your mortal lives than them, so I feel more connected to you personally. The other Gods keep themselves busy up here in Asgard. As for me, I like to watch you four through the holographic screen I have set up. Sometimes it's better than cable."

Weiss' mouth dropped, "So you watch us all the time?!"

"Not _all_ the time," Aph corrected. "I do have a life, you know."

Ruby's eyes widened, "Do you watch when we go to the bathroom?"

RWBY never really thought about that. It was kind of strange being watched at random times.

"No," Aph waved off. "Believe it or not, I respect your privacy."

Once they got to the deserted training ground, she clapped her hands together, "Enough about that. Here are your weapons."

A scythe and a pair of gauntlets conjured up in the middle of the field.

Ruby quickly ran over and grabbed the gauntlets. "Are these mine?!"

Aphrodite shrugged, "The weapons chose you. You and your sister will have to fight using them to make sure."

Yang held up the scythe and gazed at the top. "This isn't even my style…"

"Time to find out!" Aph announced.

"But I don't want to fight Rubes!" Yang whined.

Weiss sighed, "Blake and I fought each other without getting hurt."

"Just focus," Ruby said. "I trust you."

The blonde sighed, "Okay, let's do this."

Aph announced, "Ready your weapons!"

Ruby attached the gauntlets to her forearms while Yang pointed the scythe at her sister.

Blake whispered in Weiss' ear. "Fifteen lien says this goes wrong."

Weiss smirked, "You're on."

"FIGHT!" Aph cheered.

Yang dashed towards her sister while she simultaneously tried to wave the scythe. "HOW DO I ACTIVATE IT?" The blonde yelled as Ruby jumped back to gain distance.

"Channel your aura into the weapon!" Aph answered.

The brunette did as she was told and tried to fire a round at her sister. However, a blast of hot air rocketed back at her face instead, which caused Red to fall on her butt. "Ow!"

Ruby held up her right arm and punched the gauntlet in frustration, growing impatient with it, "It's...not working?"

"Just keep trying!" Aph encouraged and turned to the checkmate pair. "I bet they need to switch."

"Let's see what happens," Blake said with a sly smirk present.

Yang twirled the scythe from where she stood, only to accidentally drop it on the ground due to the fact that it was a bit too heavy. It clinked a few times, which caused a whirlpool of water to sprout and come back at the blonde. She screamed as she tried to run away from her own attack, "IT'S GONNA EAT ME!"

The monochrome duo and Aphrodite started giggling as they watched the sister's antics. Aph shouted, "Okay, how about you two switch weapons?"

Yang slowed her pace and turned around to see the whirlpool dissipated and walked back over to the scythe. She shakily picked it up, trying not to initiate another attack. The two sisters met in the middle of the training ground to exchange the weapons.

"Here ya go, Rubes!" Yang beamed a smile.

"Thanks, Yangy." The moment Ruby grasped the scythe; she could tell it was supposed to be _hers._ Her eyes twinkled as she effortlessly twirled it around.

"Holy crap, Ruby!" Yang shouted, "You can throw that thing around like it weighs nothing!"

Ruby smiled, "Yeah! It's actually really easy…"

Yang laughed, "It wasn't for me!" She attached the gauntlets to her forearms and felt connected to the object. Like they were meant to be there. "Oh yeah," the blonde rubbed each gauntlet, "momma loves these."

"Try them out already!" Weiss shouted from the distance.

The sisters jumped back and tried to focus their attacks once more. Ruby whirled her scythe in a perfect 360 and created the smallest tornado, which headed straight for Yang.

Yang laughed at her sister's attack, due to the fact that it was tiny. However, her laughter turned to fear as the mini tornado rapidly approached her. To get out of the way, Yang activated her gauntlets and shot water out of them to maneuver out of its path. It was like the blonde was flying a short distance, she wished she had her sunglasses.

Skidding to a stop, Yang's mouth dropped as she held up her arms. "These babies are mine," she cooed as she rubbed her cheek on them.

Ruby stood there with her mouth agape. Was this badass scythe actually hers?

"Yang! Try to shoot Ruby!" Aph suggested.

Yang smiled as her gauntlets clicked, indicating they activated. "This won't hurt, Rubes."

Ruby stood in place as Yang lifted up both arms and shot water bullets out of each gauntlet. Red felt there was a gun at the end of the scythe practically begging to be used. Since the two seemed to be connected, it made sense for Ruby to know all about the physical weapon. She hurled the scythe behind her and launched a powerful puff of air out the tip. This rocketed her out of the way of the water bullets.

Yang dropped her arms, which halted the attack. "That thing has a gun?!"

Ruby smiled, "It's kind of like Blake's Gambull Shrewd!"

Blake frowned, "It's Gambol Shroud…"

"Same thing," the brunette waved off.

Aph smiled, "Looks like Ruby belongs with Crescent Rose and Ember Celica goes with Yang!"

Ruby was in awe, "Was Crescent Rose named after me?!"

Aphrodite laughed, "It's a coincidence. Thor is the one who forges and names the weapons."

"It's gotta be fate," Yang sent a wink to her sister.

"So," Weiss interjected and glanced at her mother, "from what I gather, we _can_ use each other's weapons."

"Technically speaking, yes." Aph answered. "However, it may prove to be a bit difficult."

Yang was by the Ice Queen's side in an instant. "I definitely want to try out your sword thingy."

"It's a rapier," Weiss corrected.

Aphrodite mocked a pout, "Told you rapier sounds cooler…"

"You can try Myrtenaster," Weiss handed Yang the rapier. "But I want to try Ember Celica."

Yang raised her eyebrows. Certainly this would be interesting. She took off the gauntlets and handed them to Weiss. "Here, don't mess up."

"Can I try your weapon?!" Ruby eagerly asked Blake.

Blake shook her head, "Let's see how this goes first."

"Okay," Ruby said with defeat filling her voice.

Aphrodite conjured up a bench for Ruby and Blake to sit on. "This will be quite the show."

Blake and Ruby nodded in agreement as the three sat down.

Weiss held up the gauntlet that was attached to her left forearm. "How do I shoot this thing?"

Yang held the bottom of Weiss' left arm and lifted it up, straightening it out. "You aim like this...and then…."

Weiss took that as her cue to activate her aura, which caused a click sound. She was shocked by the sudden power of the gauntlet. The recoil sent smoke that came out of the gauntlet. She didn't have any time to prepare for the burning recoil that literally blew her twenty meters in the sky.

Everyone's eyes widened as their jaws dropped at the sight of Weiss soaring through the air. Aphrodite casually took out a camera and snapped a picture at the sight.

The Ice Queen screamed while airborne and landed on her side with an audible, "OOMF!"

They all rushed over to the downed white-haired girl as she struggled to stand after the impact. "Are you okay?" Aph asked in genuine concern.

Weiss tore the gauntlets off her arms in a fury, "NEVER. AGAIN." She scowled at the blonde, "They're all yours."

After realizing Weiss was okay, Red chirped. "YOU LOOKED LIKE A BIRD! Except you were all white! Kinda like an albino bird!"

"Wow, thanks," Weiss said with sarcasm evident.

"Look," Aph took out her camera. "She really does look like a bird!"

The picture showed Weiss soaring through the air rather ungracefully, with her limbs flailing around.

"WHAT THE HELL APH?! YOU TOOK A PICTURE?!" Weiss fumed.

RBY giggled at the picture as Weiss tried to grab the camera, but her mother held it out of arm's reach.

"Of course!" Aph smiled, "It's going in my collection!"

Weiss' eyes widened, "What collection?"

Aphrodite pretended not to hear her daughter's question as she casually made the camera dissipate.

"Holy crap," the ravenette chimed. "That's the second time I've seen you fly!"

Weiss sighed, she wouldn't forget about her mother's collection anytime soon. "And the last."

"I don't think I've seen anything better than that in my life," Yang bursted into laughter.

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT HELPING YOU WITH MYRTENASTER!" Weiss countered.

"Fine," the blonde pouted. She held the rapier with two hands as she tried to figure out the revolver. Gently poking it, she asked, "What's this thing do?"

The Ice Queen scowled, "Figure it out yourself!"

Yang sighed and instead, focused on waving the weapon around. "It's like a wand!"

"Are you done?" Weiss asked, clearly impatient as she held out her hand, waiting for her beloved Myrtenaster to be back in her grip.

"Not until I figure out how this thing works!" Yang twisted the revolver, which caused water to splurge on all sides of the rapier, drowning her. "BLURGHHHH!" Yang frantically waved the weapon around, not letting go. She would figure this out, dammit!

Weiss was clearly unimpressed and forcefully grabbed her weapon out of the blonde's hand. This caused the water to stop sprouting along Myrtenaster and subside. "That's enough for one day," she said after she got drenched.

"Well," Aph said. "Today was...interesting."

* * *

 _Man this is boring,_ Yang complained in her head as she occasionally glanced at her sister from across the room. She let out a small sneeze, probably from being soaked in Asgard.

She was trying to drown out a math lecture by Glynda, but nothing could work. The blonde continued fiddling with her new blue bracelet wrapped around her wrist. _It's so...pretty._

After inspecting the item, Yang once again glanced at her sister who was playing with her new red barrier bracelet as well. The blonde smiled and put her hand under her chin and set it on the table. When she almost fell asleep, she saw Ruby waving to get her sister's attention.

 _What does she want?_

 _"_ _Yang, Yang, Yang, Yang, Yang, Yang, Yang, Yangy, Yangy, Yang, Yang, Yang, Yangy, Yang, Yang, Yangy, Yang, Yang,"_ the blonde could tell, without a doubt, the voice in her head was Ruby's. Her sister sent her first IM, and Yang was proud, but it was so annoying!

 _"_ _Yangy, Yang, Yang, Yangy, Yang, Yang, Yang, Yang, Yangy, Yang, Yang, Yang, Yangy, Yang, Yang, Yang, Yang, Yang,"_ the IM continued, the blonde had to cover her ears and tried to block out the sound. The process repeated and it eventually felt like a gong was repeatedly being smashed in her head.

The whole time Ruby expected an Instant Message back. Red was quietly bouncing up and down in her seat with the biggest smile on her face while she giddily stared at her sister. The blonde glowered and tried to get that annoying voice out of her head, but nothing was working!

 _She knows I can't respond… Stop! Stop! YOU'RE ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF ME!_

But Ruby's inevitable IMing continued and drove Yang insane. The blonde finally stood up in a fury and slammed her hands on the desk, "WHAT?!"

Ruby giggled as she put her hand over her mouth when she realized what the blonde had just done. The students had their eyes on Yang along with Glynda in dead silence. "Ms. Xiao Long, is there something wrong?"

Yang's eyebrow twitched as she glanced back and forth to Ruby and Glynda. Through gritted teeth she replied, "Nope."

Glynda's eyebrows raised, "Then take a seat."

Yang reluctantly sat down and glared at Ruby, _I'm so gonna get her back for this._

Red then waved at Yang again and sent her the IM, " _Hi."_

The blonde could hear Ruby's high-pitched laughter of delight echo in Yang's mind as she clenched her fists in frustration. _SERIOUSLY?!_

* * *

"I didn't even know if it worked!" Ruby chirped happily.

Yang sighed, "Couldn't you tell by my reaction that it CLEARLY worked?!"

Red giggled, "Okay, maybe I did."

Weiss and Blake walked up beside the sisters in the hallway next to their lockers. Blake could tell something happened earlier, due to the fact that Yang's face was still flushed. "What happened?"

"Ruby here decided it would be a great idea to constantly IM me!" Yang complained.

"Glad you figured it out," Weiss patted Ruby on the back, eliciting a toothy grin from Red. It was like praising a puppy.

"So?" Blake asked Yang, "It sounds like fun."

Yang sighed, "I'm happy she's able to, but when you hear your name constantly ringing in your head it makes you want to punch babies." The blonde covered her mouth at the end of the sentence and let out another sneeze.

"You've been sneezing too?" Blake asked.

"Who else has been sneezing?" Yang asked.

"Me," Weiss chimed. "Probably thanks to your poor handling of Myrtenaster!"

"Hey, I tried!" Yang justified.

Ruby sighed, "Still failed...horribly."

The blonde pouted, "Don't even get me started on how much you butchered Ember Celi-"

"Hey guys!" A guy walked up to the four, "What's up?"

"Hey, Simon!" Yang happily exclaimed as she beamed a smile. "Nothing really. We were just talking about how salty Weiss is!"

"I. AM. NOT. SALTY!" Weiss practically yelled.

After her outburst, Weiss and Yang sneezed once again in unison.

"Are you two sick?" Simon asked warily.

"They're just sneezing a lot," Ruby chimed. "Must be allergies."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Yes, it must be."

Aphrodite IMed RWBY at that moment, _"Look at little Ruby! She's a natural under pressure!"_

The four brushed Aphrodite off after Ruby gave a slight chuckle.

"You feeling okay though?" Simon asked with genuine concern, ignoring the fact that Ruby laughed for no reason. He also realized that the four had brand new bracelets on their wrists.

"We're fine," Yang assured. "How's your day going?"

RWB could tell the blonde wanted to talk to her crush alone, so Ruby turned to Blake. "I have to try out your Gambull Shrewd!"

Blake sighed, "It's Gambol Shroud, and I don't think that's a good idea, especially after what happened."

"Aph will probably want us to do something else tonight. Maybe something productive for once." Weiss mused.

Ruby gasped, "Getting my sweetheart was very productive!"

"You call your weapon 'sweetheart?'" Weiss asked.

"You call your mother 'Aph?'" Ruby countered.

"Shots fired!" Blake exclaimed.

Weiss huffed, "Whatever, dolt..."

 _I can hear Heimdall now._

Pyrrha strolled up to the three to get to her locker as well. "Hello," she greeted.

 _"_ _I still think we should get someone to fake rob her,"_ the ravenette IMed Weiss.

Weiss glared at Blake, _"I still think we can do better."_

 _"_ _Better to know than to wonder…"_ Blake trailed off.

Weiss sighed, _"You always say that."_

 _"_ _You know I'm right,"_ Blake smirked.

"Hi, Pear!" Ruby excitedly replied. "How are things?"

Pyrrha smiled, "Well, although that new project is going to take a toll."

Weiss tilted her head in confusion, "Project?"

"Yes, the new science project for Professor Glynda," Pear answered.

"No!" Ruby whined. "We JUST finished the last one!"

"Crap…" Blake muttered. "Do we get partners?"

"Yes, but I don't have a partner," Pear admitted.

"Then we should be partners!" Ruby eagerly suggested.

Pyrrha smiled, "Sounds good to me, but what about you, Blake?"

The ravenette turned to Weiss, "Do you have a partner?"

Weiss sighed, "I don't have the same course as you, so I won't even receive the project."

Blake's eyes widened, "Why not?"

Ruby whispered in her ear, "She's in the advanced course."

"That makes sense," Blake admitted. "I guess I'll be alone for this."

Yang and Simon finished their conversation, and Simon couldn't help but overhear Blake's disappointment. "Alone for what?"

"This new science project we were assigned," Blake answered.

"I just got that last hour!" Simon exclaimed, "Would you like to be my partner?" He was eager to help solve Blake's problem

"What about Yang?" The ravenette asked.

"It's alright, Blakey." Yang chirped, "I already have my science credits out of the way!"

"I guess it's settled!" Simon said. "Do you all want to meet up after school to work on it?"

"I don't see why not!" Ruby exclaimed.

Yang smiled, "I'm coming too!"

"Oh no you're not," Weiss disagreed. "You will just be a distraction!"

Yang put her hand over her chest and said dramatically, "Ice Queen, I'm hurt! How could you say such a thing?"

"Because it's true!" Weiss shouted. "And why does everyone keep calling me that?"

Ruby rolled her eyes, "How about you two hang out after school while we're drowning in our own tears?"

When Weiss thought about it, that was actually a good idea. Yang was having trouble Instant Messaging, the two could probably work on honing those skills.

 _"_ _Let's do it,"_ Weiss IMed Yang. _"We could work on your IMing skills."_

Yang's eyebrows perked at the new message, she tried to reply, but failed to do so. Weiss noticed the blonde give her a stare, clearly trying a little too hard for one message. _"Don't hurt yourself, you brute. School is almost over. We can start then."_

Yang's mouth dropped, "I AM NOT A BRUTE!"

Everyone except Weiss gave her a weird look before Pear spoke up, "No one called you a brute…"

"But she-!" Yang pointed to Weiss who had a smirk present, but the blonde realized her explanation would be in vain, and instead grabbed Simon. "I'll see you after school…" She muttered to Weiss as she stormed off with him in tow.

* * *

"And why are we here?" Yang asked the Ice Queen.

The two were standing in the middle of a field that seemed to be burnt down. There were slight traces of new life beneath the rubble. However, at the moment, the open space just looked like ash and the occasional dead tree.

Weiss crossed her arms, "This is my special spot."

Yang's eyes widened, "D-did you burn this place?!"

The white-haired girl nodded, "Yes," she looked around and saw how barren everything looked. "Although I'm not proud."

"So this was the place you talked about when Blake got involved!" Yang yelled, "How the hell did this not end up on the news?!"

Weiss shrugged, "I guess they thought it was some natural forest fire. It did start storming afterwards." She sighed, "I didn't burn down the whole forest, just this section in the middle."

"Well lucky us!" The blonde chirped. "It's in the middle, so no one would expect to find this place deserted!"

"Exactly," the white-haired girl replied. "Now why do you think you can't IM?"

Aphrodite popped in the freezerburn pair's heads. _"It comes more naturally with some people. Ruby seems to have a talent for it. She has yet to send one by accident and receives them flawlessly."_

Yang sighed, "Then how am I supposed to send one?"

 _"_ _Think of someone that has an aura, picture their face, and send the message to them."_ Aph replied.

"I know, but why is it so difficult?" Yang whined.

"Would you just IM someone already?!" Weiss was growing impatient with the blonde's complaints.

Yang squeezed her eyes shut and attempted to block out every sound. Which wasn't difficult since the only noise was the Ice Queen's bitching. Suddenly, the phone in her pocket rang rather loudly to the Kim Possible theme.

Yang gasped and pulled out the phone, "So, what's the sitch?"

"Really?!" Weiss screeched as she attempted to grab the blonde's phone.

Yang lifted the phone out of reach, "HEY!" Ruby shouted loud enough for the two of them to hear. "You told me to call?"

Yang's mouth dropped, "HOLY. BALLS. IT WORKED!"

"What worked?!" Weiss was dazed with confusion.

"Thanks, Rubes," the blonde hanged up the phone. "I told Ruby in an IM to call me!"

"Huh," Weiss mumbled. "I guess sending IMs for you takes much more concentration than anyone else."

Yang shrugged, "Seems like it."

"So how are you and Simon?" Weiss asked.

"Woah, that came out of nowhere," Yang replied. "Why do you care?"

"Just curious is all," Weiss said as she stared at the clear sky.

Yang gazed at Weiss and then the sky, "Pretty good, but I wish he would just ask me to be his girlfriend already."

"Maybe he's scared," Weiss gave her opinion. "He probably doesn't want to mess things up."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked. "We've already been on a date."

"Just let him take his time," the white-haired girl suggested. "He seemed like a nervous wreck around you, so he must really like you."

The blonde smiled, "And when did Ms. Salty become a relationship expert?"

"I. AM. NOT. SALTY!"

* * *

"It's the princesses!" A little boy in a toga cheered.

That night, team RWBY decided to take a walk around Asgard. They mainly hanged out around the council room that was shaped like a dome. They all agreed it was far too stuffy in that place. It was nice to actually get out and explore for once. However, their combat outfits attracted a little too much attention, and the citizens of Asgard quickly caught on that the four foreigners were to be welcomed. Not only that, but celebrated, because they all knew the newest team was there to help fight the future war.

RWBY just wanted to stroll around the city, but a large group of little kids in togas blocked their path. "Can you do a magic trick?!" A little girl asked.

Ruby giggled, "Yeah we can do magic tricks!"

"Ruby!" Weiss grabbed her arm, "This could be dangerous!"

"Psh," Red waved off, "lighten up!"

"You gotta have fun every once in a while, Salty." Yang chimed.

Weiss took a deep breath, _must...not...kill….Yang….yet._

"We'll just keep an eye on her," Blake tried to cheer up the Ice Queen. "It's okay," she said as she held her hand.

Weiss blushed at the contact, "Y-you're right…"

Blake smiled and saw a burly man with a red cape taking a stroll. He was carrying a little blond boy on his shoulders. She called out to him. "Thor! We need a stage!"

Thor sighed, "That's my dad's job to yell at me to make a stage."

"Can you do it or not?" Weiss huffed.

"Anything for the ladies," Thor replied with a genuine smile as he conjured up a stage a few paces back. "Anything else?"

"Oh!" Ruby chirped, "ICE CREAM!"

"Good idea!" Thor exclaimed as he took the kid off his shoulders. "For the little ones!" He gestured to the crowd of children and gently pat the kid on the head with a smile.

Ruby pouted, "I meant for me…"

Thor gave her a weird look as he flew off to fetch some ice cream.

"PRINCESSES WE WANNA SEE SOME TRICKS!" A little boy happily yelled.

RWBY got up on stage and debated on what to do in front of the dozens of kids.

"We should definitely keep it on the down-low," Yang suggested. "We don't want the kids to get hurt."

"And we need something to make their eyes twinkle!" Ruby said, "Oh! I'll make a little breeze!"

Blake frowned, "How the hell is that exciting?"

"Well I don't want to make a freaking tornado!" Red flailed her arms.

Weiss sighed, "Yang could make it sprinkle."

Blake tilted her head in confusion, "Do they get rain here in Asgard?"

"HEY KIDS!" Red shouted, "DO YOU GET RAIN HERE?"

"What's rain?" They asked in unison.

Ruby smiled as she turned back around to face the team, "Does that answer your question?"

"Say no more," the blonde snapped her fingers and little droplets of rain fell from the clear blue sky.

Every kid's mouths dropped as they gasped at the foreign feeling. "W-water?" They couldn't believe their eyes.

It was sprinkling, and every kid got up and tried to reach for the water. "PRINCESSES! IS THIS WHAT YOU CALLED, 'RAIN'?"

Team RWBY nodded their heads and took in the beautiful sight. The buildings of Asgard seemed to glimmer in the gentle shower. They smiled at the cheerfulness their aura could create. Not only could you use it to fight, you can use it to make people extremely happy and overflow with emotion.

Suddenly, Weiss felt her arm being tugged from behind, "Weiss, I need you for something."

"Aph?" The Ice Queen could tell her mother was being serious because she didn't use her given nickname. So she followed her mother and called out to the team, "Be right back!"

RBY smiled and waved her off as they continued the show with cheers echoing throughout Asgard through the sprinkles of rain.

"I wanted a one-on-one match with you," Aphrodite said as she pulled Weiss along.

"Why?" The Ice Queen asked. "What brought this up?"

The rain continued as Aph gave her explanation, "It's Odin. He's curious to see if a God and Demigod have some sort of connection when they fight."

The two passed several colossal buildings that shimmered and rounded a corner, revealing the deserted training ground.

Weiss tilted her head in confusion, "Why? That's so...strange…"

 _What is on Odin's mind?_

"He might be right," Aph admitted as the two stood in the middle of the training ground. She summoned her own rapier in her grip.

Weiss smiled, "You have a rapier too?"

"Yes, it seems it runs in the family," Aph directed her weapon at her daughter. "Ready?"

"Wait, where's Odin?"

Aph rolled her eyes. "Even if you can't see him, he's _always_ watching."

"Sounds like a control freak," Weiss muttered.

"Won't argue with you there," the goddess admitted. "Are you ready?"

The Ice Queen casually summoned Myrtenaster in her grasp, "Ready."

The goddess raised her eyebrows and took note at how effortlessly her daughter summoned the new weapon. She jumped back and shot a slow beam of pink light directly at her daughter's rapier. She knew she had to go easy at first, considering this would be Weiss' first serious fight with Myrtenaster.

The Ice Queen flawlessly blocked the shot with her rapier and deflected it off the tip. "You don't have to go _this_ easy on me, you know."

"Don't get arrogant," Aph giggled. "Here comes!"

With the flick of the wrist, the goddess summoned an elephant that emitted a slight white light. It took its stance as it roared at the white-haired girl relentlessly. Its large light pink eyes honed in on Weiss.

"Wha-what?!" Weiss yelped as she stared in shock and took a few steps back from the elephant charging at her. "You summoned this thing to do your dirty work?!"

Aph shrugged, "It's good practice!"

"Wasn't the point of this for us to fight one-on-one!?" The Ice Queen shouted as she blocked the tusks from the elephant with her rapier. "Is this a grimm too?!"

"Kind of," Aphrodite said. "I made him up myself, he even looks like a grimm, doesn't he?"

Weiss frowned as she rolled to the side, which made her combat outfit partially wet due to the puddles forming. "That thing has too much armor!"

"Don't complain," the goddess waved off.

The clouds shifted to a deep shade of gray. Lightning began striking the skies as the rain poured. Blake probably joined Yang for the show.

The burly elephant gave another charge. Weiss took her stance and prepared to shoot the wannabe grimm with one of her lethal fireballs. Her attacks appeared weakened because they were shrouded in a fainter light. It was mostly likely due to the fact that she was using her fire element during a rain shower. When the shot deflected off the plates of the grimm's skin, she gasped in disbelief and tumbled out of the way once more, only to hear the elephant shriek from what seemed like sheer agony.

When the white-haired girl looked up, the elephant collapsed and dissipated in the ominous sky. She saw a brunette girl pull her scythe out of the elephant's side. "Ruby?!"

Red smirked, "I figured you'd need some help."

Weiss smiled, "Thanks."

Aph was fuming, "Ruby! Weiss needs to do this alone, understand?"

Ruby gave the goddess a salute, "Yes, maam!"

Little did Weiss know, Aphrodite already summoned an ursa, which was stalking behind the Ice Queen.

"Weiss! Look ou-!" Ruby tried to warn before Aph covered her mouth.

"She must always be on guard," Aph said. "This is part of the training."

Weiss turned around when she heard a menacing snarl. Her eyes widened when she saw the ursa lift up its arm. She tried to deflect the swipe by blocking the attack with Myrtenaster, but the force was too powerful and knocked the rapier out of her grip. Its claws swiped her in the face as lightning zapped in the downpour. The attack knocked her on her back, rendering her unconscious.

Ruby and Aphrodite gasped when they saw her unmoving in a pool of blood with Myrtenaster lying a few feet away. The ursa was about to swipe Weiss' limp body, but Aph made it dissipate before it could do so. The two sprinted over to the downed girl to see a deep gash over her left eye. Other claw marks adorned her face, but the one over her eye looked like the deepest.

Thunder shook the scene as Ruby knelt by the white-haired girl's side in the downpour, bawling her eyes out. She cradled the girl in her lap, and kept calling out to her, "Weiss? Weiss! Y-you, you have to b-be okay!" She pleaded as she gently shook the girl's shoulders, but there was no response as her head fell limply to the side.

Aphrodite knelt by her daughter and brushed the bangs out of her face. When she realized how deep the gash was, she called out for the best healer in Asgard. "LEO! LEO! WE NEED YOU!"

Red continued crying, tears mixing in the rain.

Aph turned to her, "We need to stop the bleeding. May I use your cape?"

Ruby nodded without a second thought and took off her treasure, "I-is she gonna be okay?" She sniffed.

Aph forced a smile, despite the situation. She wanted to make this much easier for the brunette. "Yes, Leo is the best of the best," but didn't sound reassuring when her voice cackled.

Ruby reluctantly smiled and appreciated the reassurance as she continued to hold Weiss in her arms with sobs racking her body.

The goddess patted the cape over her daughter's fragile face to soak up the blood and to keep pressure on the wound.

"You called?" Leo asked as he appeared in thin air. His eyes widened when he saw the demigod lying lifelessly on the ground. He leaned and soothed a finger over her face to inspect the injury. "We need to get her out of the rain."

"Of course," Aph agreed while she tried to hold back tears.

Leo held the Weiss bridal style with the mother and Red following. He brought the three to his special healing headquarters, which wasn't a far walk since it was next to the council room.

He gently laid Weiss on one of the beds and asked, "What happened?"

"It's my fault," Aph tried to stifle her tears. "She was training and I-"

"It's no one's fault," Ruby interjected. "You didn't mean for it to happen," she said through her red eyes.

Tears began to overflow on the goddess' face. "But she's my daughter! I should have never let this happen!" She couldn't hold back her emotions any longer and started to sob.

Leo frowned and scanned Weiss' face once more. He began the healing process and had his full focus on the white-haired girl.

Ruby showed sympathy for Aphrodite, "Accidents happen," she hugged her. "I'm sure Weiss will forgive you."

The goddess did not hug the brunette back; she felt she didn't deserve the gesture. "I just got back into her life…she would never forgive me."

Ruby continued holding the goddess as sobs racked her body. "Be there for her. She's not as icy as most people think. Deep down she really cares about others, it's one of my favorite qualities about your daughter."

"I'm done with the healing process," Leo said. "She'll most likely wake up in the mortal realm." He looked at the two, "I suggest you be there when she wakes up. She may have a scar over her left eye, where the gash was deepest."

Aph nodded and sniffed, "I'll go there now."

Before Aphrodite could leave, Ruby grabbed her hand. "Are you allowed to go to Earth?"

Aph's eyes turned a flaming dark pink, "I will be there for her," a hint of hostility tinged her voice, "whether Odin likes it or not."

* * *

 **Toto: Thanks again to mak133 for the final scene's idea! We never said she had her scar already, so there ya go! I have been dying to write in the scene with Ember Celica and Myrtenaster after I saw that hilarious Tumblr post. Hope you liked it!**

 **Mason: Holy BALLS. That was freaking epic! Probably the best ending for a chapter ever...of all time.**


	7. Piece of Love

**IMPORTANT: I decided to have faunus exist, so I went back and made little edits, sorry for the confusion, especially to the reviewer Deathworm. ALSO: I changed the pairings of the story. White Rose will happen and don't worry, I have great plans for Blake and Yang…. Sorry if you liked the Monochrome, but I feel like writing White Rose!**

 **There will be minor hints (just teasers) at Checkmate BECAUSE THEY ARE AMAZING! It is now White Rose, but the romantic aspect is a subplot, so don't expect a romance novel.**

 **Sorry for the confusion.**

 **Newcomers: just ignore the above :3**

 **This chapter is named after Piece of Love by Shazna!**

* * *

She didn't know where she was, but from what Weiss gathered, she was observing an airplane. Not from the outside, but she was given the view of the inside, particularly of the passengers.

 _Is this...a dream?_

The passengers chatted amongst themselves and the flight attendants served the usual salad for lunch. Some little boys were playing games on the back of the seats, where TV screens were placed. It was an overall comfortable atmosphere, seeing as some of the travelers were taking a nap.

 _It looks like this is an international flight…_

She could tell by the various races of people and by how big the plane was. This plane had three stories, obviously more than the average plane. It was probably the largest one the white-haired girl had ever seen. The screens on the back of the seats were also a hint. Ordinary planes don't normally carry electronics for passengers.

Suddenly, the plane began to shake, eliciting gasps from the travelers. Weiss could feel the shaking as if she was there herself. She wanted to know what was happening, so she controlled her dream and found the cockpit that held the pilots.

"What the hell is happening?!" The pilot with brown hair yelled.

His partner with blond hair tried to calm himself, "The controls are going haywire!"

 _What are you doing?! You have people who are depending on you to land this thing! They're so scared…_ Weiss said but realized her voice did not reach them when they didn't reply or even flinch at her words.

The plane's lights flickered on and off, breathing masks fell from the ceiling, and passengers put the masks over themselves. The little boys earlier were now silently praying along with their parents and mostly everyone...for hope.

"What's happening mommy?" The little blond-haired boy asked.

The mother hugged her son during the wails that echoed on the aircraft. "It's okay, Grif." The mother clearly tried to stifle her sobs for her son's sake. "E-everything will be okay."

The little boy noticed the distraught expression on his mother's face and hugged her back to provide comfort. Deep down he knew something was terribly wrong and dismally said, "You're right," more tears rolled down his cheeks, "It-it'll be okay…" but he knew those words were false.

 _Grif? You're...the strongest little boy..._

The wires of the cockpit began sparking uncontrollably as the two pilots tried to take the plane back in their control. However, the plane veered downwards at a rapid rate.

 _No! This can't be happening! All those people are going to die! And I can't do anything!_

Weiss could feel tears running down her cheeks as she watched helplessly at the passengers giving in to despair.

The plane continued to shudder. "Weiss….." The white-haired girl could vaguely hear her name, but quickly ignored that fact. She had to focus on solving the problem that was staring at her fiercely.

She switched her view and saw the plane was headed for what looked like the barren desert. It would crash into the ground at an impeccable acceleration if she didn't do something.

 _WHY AM I BEING SHOWN THIS?!_ She could feel herself sob. _There's nothing I can do to help!_

The plane inched to the ground closer and closer.

 _No...don't!_

Everything was silent besides the deathly screams until the plane exploded upon impact…

"NO!"

* * *

It wasn't hard for Aphrodite to appear in the White Castle. If a servant caught the goddess walking around, she would simply use The Charm to make them forget they ever saw her. Since it was a mansion, she had a hard time finding her daughter's room. However, she knew Weiss liked the garden in the backyard. So she knew her daughter would want a front row view, which could only mean one thing: her room was on the top floor near the back. She also knew she didn't have to worry about Eis. He was usually never home or around due to work.

 _Eis...now would be a good time for you to be here as well._

The goddess walked in cautiously and saw her daughter quiver in her sleep. Aph could tell she was having a horrible nightmare when she leaned in and saw a trail of tears escaping her closed eyes.

She tried shaking her daughter gently and called out to her. "Weiss!"

But there was no response as her daughter's body trembled from the images she was being shown. Aphrodite frowned and brushed the bangs out of her face to see a slight scar running down her left eye.

 _"_ _Leo, you're right. She has a scar,"_ she IMed.

An audible sigh shook Aph's mind. _"It will most likely not disappear, make sure to let her know."_ Leo replied.

The goddess didn't respond and thought, _First she gets her scar because of me, and now she's most likely having a traumatic vision…_

Aph's eyebrows furrowed when she heard her daughter whimper. That was the last straw. She grabbed Weiss' shoulders and this time, shook her with much more force.

Weiss' eyes shot open as she sat up and screamed, "NO!"

"Hey, hey!" Aph combed her fingers through her daughter's hair, "It's okay...you're okay," she said in a gentle tone.

The white-haired girl's eyes darted around frantically. "That...was so awful!" She sobbed as she put her hands over her eyes, only to feel a slight sting. "Gah!" She jerked her hand away.

Aph grabbed her daughter's hand and looked into her eyes. Tears overflowed and onto the noticeable scar, it had to hurt a bit. However, she noticed Weiss didn't seem to care about the injury at the moment and decided to question her daughter about what transpired. She put a finger under Weiss' chin and tilted it up to face her.

"What did you see?"

The white-haired girl didn't question as to why her mother was on Earth. She was too focused on what she was just shown. After a few sniffs, Weiss told her everything she observed. She remembered the helpless feeling and deep sinking in her chest, but worst of all, the hopelessness and utter despair of the passengers.

Aph wrapped her daughter in a hug as the two sat on the spacious bed.

"I-I just don't understand...I've never had a dream that realistic and vivid before…" Weiss said as her voice cackled.

"It wasn't a dream," Aph replied. "It was one of your visions."

Weiss gasped, "D-does that mean it will happen?"

Aphrodite held back her tears, she needed to be strong for her daughter. "Yes."

Weiss jumped out of her bed, "We have to stop it!"

Aph grabbed her daughter's arm before she could leave, "You can't." She knew it was harsh, but she needed Weiss to know the truth.

"S-so am I just supposed to sit here and do nothing when I know hundreds of people are going to die?!" Weiss cried out.

Aphrodite took a deep breath, "Think about it. Do you know anything about that plane that stood out? Do you know which flight it was? What about the airliner name?"

Weiss' eyes went wide when she realized her mother was right. All she gathered was that the flight was most likely international; everything else in the vision was a blur.

"Thought so," Aph sighed. "Sooner or later, you will be able to have full control. You will be able to help people with it. Right now, you are unable to do anything."

"So I'm most likely going to receive more traumatic events and won't be able to do anything about it until I get stronger?!" The white-haired girl yelped hysterically. "People are going to die because I can't 'see' everything in the vision?!"

"You mustn't blame this on yourself," Aph replied in a gentle tone. "Tragedies happen, whether you like it or not. The truth is, you won't be able to stop most of them."

"And why not?" Weiss challenged.

"Think about it in real life terms," Aph said. "If you warn an airport staff about a bomb, they will think you're crazy and suspect you of terrorism."

"But-"

"If you warn people about about some catastrophic weather event, do you know what they will do?" Aphrodite paused, "Laugh at you."

"That doesn-!"

"Or how about if you warn them about a shooting?" Aph crossed her arms, "They will no doubt think you're one of the shooter's partners."

"As long as I can hel-"

"And when they ask you know about such things, what would you say?" Aphrodite clearly thought this through. She saw the hopeless look on her daughter's face and said, "I know you don't think it matters if they laugh at you, but what does matter is if they listen to you. And who would listen to a person that claims to be a psychic? Especially a teenager?"

Weiss collapsed on the bed in defeat. "That won't stop me from trying to help…"

Aph smiled, "I know. You can always do your best, but be aware you will most likely fail."

Weiss sighed, "You...never told me the visions could be of traumatic events as well…" She gazed in Aph's pink eyes, "Did you know?"

"To be honest, I thought giving you that power would help with the war and progress things along." Aph was downcast, "I never thought about the visions giving you real life events."

"I see," the white-haired girl replied as she wiped the tears soaking her face. When her hand brushed her left eye, she gasped in pain.

Aph walked Weiss to the white bathroom. "This is the last thing I wanted you to see…especially after that vision you just had."

The two observed Weiss' appearance in the mirror. Weiss was surprised to find a faded slightly pink scar over her left eye. She almost forgot about the incident in Asgard thanks to the vision. She was silent as she leaned in to get a closer look. As she inspected it, she knew she deserved this new mark. She thought it was due to her own carelessness.

While Weiss scanned her face, Aph got the first aid kit from under the sink. "I-I'm so sorry," she said as she dabbed the disinfectant on her scar. "This is all my fault and I shouldn't have-"

Weiss gazed at Aphrodite and noticed her mother was about to start crying. "Don't be," she smiled. "I forgive you." Her words ran deeper than the incidents that transpired.

Aph noticed the shift of tone and lowered the cotton ball she used to disinfect, "You...forgive me? After all I've done?" Aph couldn't believe her ears. "I'm not there for you your whole life, gave you a scar, AND those cursed visions...and you…forgive...me?"

Weiss smiled for the first time that night, "Yes, I forgive you for everything, mom."

Aph smiled at the fact Weiss called her mom on purpose. At last, the goddesses and Weiss' tears weren't from pain or sorrow, but from happiness. The two hugged as they stared at their reflections in the mirror.

"You know...It doesn't look too bad," the white-haired girl admitted. "It's something I can live with."

"Not like you have a choice no thanks to me…" her mother mumbled.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's not your faul-"

"Weiss? You in there?" A few knocks pounded the door.

"Ruby?" She asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay!" Red replied.

"Not just her," Yang's voice chimed, "we all came."

"Yeah," Blake spoke up. "Who are you talking to in there?"

Weiss was glad to have such friends that cared about her. Even though it was almost 3:00 A.M. on a school night, they showed up at her house to see if she was okay. She opened the bathroom door after rubbing her eyes gently to remove any traces of what transpired. The team stood in shock when they realized Weiss did indeed have a new scar, and the fact that Aphrodite was in there with her.

"Are you okay?" The faunus asked.

"Just stings a little," Weiss admitted. "Other than that it's good."

 _I can't tell them about the vision...it will only worsen things..._

"It doesn't look bad!" Yang chirped as she stared at the new scar. "It actually looks pretty badass!"

Blake frowned, she could tell Weiss was not fond of the new mark. The ravenette also noticed traces of crying from the mother and Weiss. Nonetheless, she tried to cheer her up. "How many people can say they got a scar up in Asgard?"

Weiss smiled, "Not many. Although if anyone asks," she turned to the three. "I got it from falling down the stairs with a knife in my hand."

"That's so lame!" Ruby whined, "You could be bitten by a shark!"

"Oh! Or you got into a knife fight!" The blonde suggested.

Weiss face palmed audibly, "No...just no."

"A fencing accident," Blake said.

Weiss' eyes widened, "That...that's a good one!"

"You do fence a bit," Aph said. "It's not a bad cover up."

 _I guess Weiss doesn't wish to tell these three about the vision. That's understandable._

"We'll go with that," the white-haired said happily. "Seems more legitimate."

"And what are you doing here?" Blake asked while looking at the goddess.

Before Aph could answer, Ruby eagerly replied. "IT WAS SO COOL! SHE WAS SO MENACING AND HER EYES TURNED A DARKER PINK AND-"

The goddess quickly covered Red's mouth, "I'm here for my Weissy!"

* * *

The five ended up crashing at the Ice Queen's mansion that night. None of them set an alarm, so they had to scurry and threw toasts in their mouths, rushing for school. Aphrodite waved them off as the team stormed away.

RWBY made it in school before the first two-minute warning bell rang.

"We...made it!" Yang panted.

The faunus smiled, "Yes...we did!"

"That was awesome! We should do it more!" Ruby beamed, obviously unfazed

Weiss patted Ruby on the back, "Let's not...do that...ever again," she said, clearly out of breath.

Red pouted, "Aw, you're no fun."

"We need to go to class," the ravenette suggested as she observed several students with supplies in their hands speed walking.

The blonde sighed, "Yeah, yeah," she sent Blake a wink.

The two-minute warning bell rang, signaling for the students to hurry and get to class to be on time. Before the four could rush to class, a hologram of Lisa Lavender appeared which stopped RWBY and every student in their tracks to see what the news was about.

"In other news," Lisa spoke as a picture of the debris of a plane appeared on screen. "An international flight plane was found crashed in the desert. Investigators are still searching for answers as to why this seemingly well-maintenanced aircraft went down suddenly…."

Weiss couldn't hear the announcement anymore. She blocked it out while she was preoccupied by her thoughts.

 _It...It already happened?! Maybe Aph was right...but...but this is so wrong! This shouldn't have happened! All those people…!_

Weiss tried to block out the sounds of the passenger's screams that haunted her by covering her ears and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Weiss?" Ruby waved a hand in front of her face, "What's wrong?"

The white-haired girl opened her eyes to see a very worried Ruby. She lowered her hands and continued listening to the report with a stoic expression. "It's nothing."

Lisa continued, "...On impact. Leaving no survivors and killed hundreds of people…"

The report went on to show pictures of the victims in order to honor them.

"That's awful…" Blake mumbled, "They will never be forgotten."

Even Yang started to tear up, "I can't imagine actually being there...it must have been horrific."

A picture of a little blond boy appeared on screen, with the name under his picture. He was named Grif McCoy.

Weiss scanned the picture entirely before the next victim was shown.

 _His...name really was Grif? He was so happy playing video games one moment...and then the next…!_

She tried to stifle a sob and gazed at the floor to avoid eye contact with her teammates.

 _He was such a trooper…_

"Hey," Blake said. "Weiss, you look really pale, are you okay?"

Ruby and Yang looked over to see that Blake was right. The three shot worried expressions for their teammate.

Weiss continued to stare at the floor, "I need to use the restroom. You all can go ahead." She said in a strained voice and promptly spun on her heel to the nearest bathroom.

Yang raised an eyebrow as the three watched her speed walk down the hall. "What's up with her?"

"We can ask later," Red said. "We really do need to get to class."

The three noticed that the halls were deserted and rushed to their respective classes.

A few minutes later, Weiss emerged from the bathroom after composing herself. Aphrodite made sure to send her words of encouragement. The white-haired girl was no stranger to using her pokerface, so when she walked into health class, people only stared because of her new scar, not from the traces of crying.

"Ms. Schnee, why are you late?" Professor Peach asked.

"I had an appointment," Weiss replied as she took out her pass and handed it to the teacher.

"Very well," Peach replied as she stared at Weiss' scar. "Take a seat."

The white-haired girl took her seat in front of the class next to Jaune.

 _Thank Gods Aph summoned that pass. She's so understanding…_

"Hey, Snow Angel," Jaune leaned in. "What happened?"

Weiss could clearly tell the blond-haired boy was referring to the scar, mostly because he and the rest of the class was staring. "Fencing accident."

Professor Peach began teaching as the two whispered quietly.

"I see," Jaune mumbled. "You still look as beautiful as always," he grinned.

Weiss huffed, "Not now, mouth breather." She turned her attention back to the teacher.

"Why'd you have to make it personal?" Jaune whined as he gazed at Peach as well.

"You will be receiving a health project," Peach announced. "You will be given assigned partners, so no slacking off!" The teacher began listing off the names of the list, "Cardin and Dove...Russel and Sky...Weiss and Jaune…"

 _YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_

Weiss was practically fuming in her seat.

Jaune was pleasantly surprised that he was partnered up with his crush. He grinned and sent her a wink, "You...me...after school?"

Weiss frowned, but she always took academics seriously. "Fine. But you better not try anything or I'll chop your dick off," she sent him a menacing glare

Jaune audibly gulped but somehow kept his confidence, "No promises."

* * *

Ruby and Pyrrha, Blake and Simon, Yang, and team sloth were sitting at the table in the library after school all working on their respective projects. Jaune and Weiss soon joined the group and sat across from each other.

"Hey guys!" Ruby beamed, "What are you two working on?"

The checkmate pair made contact with each other when Blake IMed, _"I still think someone should fake rob Pyrrha."_

Weiss audibly sighed, _"Still lame…"_

"Health project…" The white-haired girl mumbled. "How's your project going?"

When Weiss looked up, the group began staring at her new scar, but didn't question it out of courtesy. She spent mostly the whole day trying to avoid people asking questions about the scar by hiding her face somehow, but it was beginning to be a nuisance.

"Pretty well," Pyrrha chimed. "We're almost done."

"Good to hear," Jaune said as he opened a book. "We are just starting."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "Were you assigned partners?"

"Of course. Who would willingly work with this dork?" Weiss scoffed. "He's so irritating!"

Jaune lowered his head in defeat, "My mom says I'm special…"

"I think you'd be a great partner," Simon said. "One day, dorks will take over the world!"

"Yeah!" Ruby pumped her fist in the air, "NERDS RULE!"

"SHHH!" A librarian hushed Ruby from the distance.

Ruby pouted and lowered her fist, "Nerds still rule…"

"Wait," Jaune whispered to Weiss. "What's so irritating about me?"

Without looking up to face him she muttered, "Everything."

"How am I irritating you?" He asked.

"Your breathing," she stated. "It irks me."

Jaune cocked his head to the side. "What could I do to stop irritating you?"

"Stop breathing," she deadpanned.

"That ugh," Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "Might be difficult…"

"One day," Yang comforted the blond-haired boy, who elicited a sigh.

The two stopped talking when Simon interrupted them. "Sorry for asking," Simon turned to Weiss and pointed to her face, "but what happened? I'm pretty curious."

Weiss' face remained blank as she answered, "Fencing accident." She was a pro at answering that question by now.

The group 'ohhhd' at the revelation.

"Does it still hurt?" Blake asked from the other end of the table.

Weiss smoothed her hand over her left eye, this time it didn't sting. "Not anymore."

"Good to hear," Ruby smiled. "I don't like seeing you hurt."

"S-SHUT IT YOU DUNCE!" Weiss yelped.

Simon and Yang glanced at each other and said in unison. "Total tsundere."

"What is a tsundere?" Weiss asked, very confused.

"Who cares?!" Nora turned to Ren, "Renny! Did you bring the pancake batter?!"

"No, Nora," Ren sighed. "I did not bring the pancake batter."

Simon gasped when he had an epiphany, "WE SHOULD MAKE PANCAKES AFTER THIS!"

"SHHHH!" The same librarian hushed Simon.

Simon pouted and Blake giggled, "You three are quite something."

"Yeah," Red said. "Where would we even make the pancakes?"

"Does it really matter?!" Nora said defensively. She didn't care as long as she got her damned pancakes.

"We are here to study, so far we have done none of that," the white-haired girl said.

"Oopsies," Ruby replied.

Pyrrha snorted slightly, "We got this, Ruby."

Weiss really wished she was paired with Ruby even though it would never be an option. She was smart, kind, caring, cute….

 _Stop pondering this nonsense!_ The Ice Queen chided herself.

The two got back to work in silence besides the occasional chatter coming from team sloth, mostly Nora.

Jaune slid his book over to Weiss and took a seat next to her, "Where should we start?"

Weiss scooted her chair over a few paces away from the blond. She pointed to the text in the health book, "We can start by writing this information down…"

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha were walking around the plaza late at night. It was almost midnight, so not very many other people were bustling around. The area was dark but the lamp lights illuminated the sides of the courtyard. The two were now sitting on a fountain that was placed in the middle.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha sighed, "Not this shit again…"

"But really," Jaune muttered, "why are we here?"

Pyrrha gazed at the star-filled sky, "Sometimes you just have to take things in stride."

"No, I mean literally." The blond boy said. "Why'd you invite me out here?"

"Jesus Christ, Jaune." Pyrrha said, "I wanted to walk around the plaza at night to look cool and mysterious, but I can't do that alone…"

Jaune smiled, "I get it, Pear. A strong guy such as myself is always needed," he started flexing his biceps.

Pyrrha laughed, "I also enjoy your company."

The two smiled and were unaware of the lurking presence behind them. A figure jumped from behind the shadows and tried to grab Pyrrha's purse. However, Pear jumped away in time. The man was now standing in the middle, separating Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Woah, man." Jaune said. "You better back off!"

"Or what?" The man in red glasses threatened. "You gonna kick my ass or somethin'?"

Jaune took that as a challenge and inched closer to the threat, "Damn right I-"

The man punched Jaune in the face, knocking him on the ground. This elicited a gasp from Pear. "Pathetic," the man spat and turned back to Pyrrha. "Give me your god damned purse!"

Pear tilted her head, "Are you...robbing me?"

The man looked dumbfounded, "YES!"

"Oh…." Pear smirked and drop kicked him in the balls with her heels.

The man yelped and dropped to the ground in a heap, "Y-you bitch!"

Pyrrha smirked, "Goodnight," she chopped the back of his neck and knocked him out.

Four figures were hiding in the bushes and saw the whole show.

"Holy shit!" Yang exclaimed, "Pyrrha is a total badass!"

"She's like a hero!" Ruby commented excitedly.

"Like a freaking warrior…" Blake mused.

"I'm glad the guy we hired went according to the plan," Weiss said. "Are you happy now?"

Blake smiled, "Very. Now we know that both Jaune and Pyrrha are candidate material."

"The more help the better!" Ruby chirped as the four watched Pear help Jaune stand.

Yang's eyes went wide when she heard a snarl behind the team. "Ugh...guys…"

Pear smiled at Jaune in an effort to comfort him, "Are you okay?"

Jaune rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, but wow...I failed at saving you…"

Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder, "What matters is that you tried."

Jaune lowered his head dejectedly, "Some knight in shining armor I am…but you sure kicked his ass!"

The next thing the Arkos pair knew, they heard high pitched yelps coming from the bushes. RWBY ran out into view and bolted in the plaza, obviously running from something.

"What are they doing here?" Pyrrha asked Jaune as the two sprinted after them.

"How should I know?!" The blond-haired boy shouted as they neared RWBY.

Weiss looked back and saw the Arkos pair running after them, dangerously close to the beowolf honing in on team RWBY. "GUYS RUN AWAY!"

"LIKE HELL!" Jaune shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU FOUR RUNNING FROM!?"

When Jaune asked that, Pyrrha felt the Earth tremble slightly. When she looked down at the ground, she saw beast-like foot prints being marked in the concrete just to the left of her. She realized she may not be able to see the target, but she could do something about it. Pyrrha rocketed a punch to the side, feeling a powerful mass meeting the end of her fist.

Whatever Pyrrha punched, she sure as hell felt it as she held her stinging fist. "MOTHERFU-!"

The beowolf went flying into a nearby trashcan and screeched in pain. It rolled around in the garbage debris before finally dissipating.

Team RWBY stopped running and approached the Arkos pair after they knew it was safe.

"Holy shit, Pyrrha!" Yang exclaimed, "How'd you see him?!"

Pear held up two fists and punched the air repeatedly, "Where is it?!"

"Maybe she couldn't see it…" the faunus mumbled.

"What is happening?!" Jaune let out a girly shriek.

* * *

 **Toto: Sorry if you liked Monochrome. I love it just as much as the next person, but I just feel like White Rose would fit a little better in this story. Once again, sorry for the confusion.**


	8. Shatter Me

**This chapter is titled after Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling!**

* * *

"Do you…" Yang gave Jaune and Pyrrha her best vigorous jazz hands, "Believe in magic?"

"Not this shit again," Blake muttered under her breath.

Jaune tilted his head in confusion, "What does magic have anything to do with this?"

"We wanted to test your courage," Weiss explained. "So I thought it'd be a great idea to hire someone to fake rob you two."

Blake glared daggers. "We all know it was my idea."

"Yeah, yeah," the white-haired girl brushed off.

Jaune was still dazed, "Then why'd he punch me?!"

Weiss stared at him as if he didn't get the hint. "I made sure to tell him to."

"Why?!"

"You're so irritating!" Weiss stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay..." Pyrrha said uneasily. "But how the hell did you get the mugger?"

"Yang knows a guy!" Ruby beamed.

Jaune's eyes widened, "That's some major Grand Theft Auto shit right there."

Pear stifled a laugh, "Going back to what you said earlier…what do you mean by magic?"

" _Careful,"_ Aphrodite IMed team RWBY. " _Odin recently made it a new rule so that you can't show muggles your elements. You can still tell them, it just won't be believable and they will most likely think you're deranged. Your call."_

RWBY glanced at each other and nodded, signaling it was okay for Jaune and Pyrrha to know. They knew it was a risk, but they would take their chances.

Before they started to explain the situation, Blake IMed the team. " _We should tell them, but I don't think it's a good idea to let them into Asgard yet…"_

" _Why's that, Blake?"_ Ruby asked, a bit skeptical. " _The more the better!"_

" _Exactly,"_ the ravenette replied. " _We should wait until we have another two people for THEIR fully formed team."_

" _That's a good point,"_ Weiss agreed. " _What do you think, Yang?"_

Yang just stood there and stared. She was receiving the whole conversation, but still had a bit trouble replying. The blonde decided to give the team thumbs up when the group waited for her approval.

Jaune and Pyrrha were a bit bewildered. RWBY was just standing there glancing back and forth at each other, communicating without any words. Then suddenly Yang gave them thumbs up? What the hell is going on?

" _But what about their reactions?"_ Ruby asked. " _Aphrodite was right, they would think we are crazy!"_

" _They can think whatever they want,"_ Weiss stated. " _They won't make fun of us when they actually visit Asgard and gain aura."_

Ruby audibly sighed, " _This will be a long couple of days…"_

" _We can figure out their teammates later,"_ Blake said. " _Right now let's just explain it to them."_

Team RWBY nodded their heads in agreement and filled the pair in on RWBY's secret. Jaune was not surprisingly, overwhelmed, while Pyrrha was understandably skeptical.

"You're telling me that the thing I punched was an evil beowolf?" Pear asked in feign amusement.

Ruby nodded her head eagerly, "YOU WERE LIKE A SUPERHERO!"

"That's nice and all but," Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "Do you have proof of any of this?"

"Not at the moment," Weiss chimed. "But you will have your evidence soon enough."

"You sure you need proof?" Yang asked. "Pyrrha, what else could you have punched? An owl?"

Pear rolled her eyes, "I don't know what I punched, but you can't blame me if I consider this situation a bit strange. Especially since it wasn't visible to my eyes."

"You don't have to believe us now," Weiss assured. "You can think we're crazy, but when the time comes, you will join us...If you wish."

She remembered how much this situation would warp their realities, so if the pair didn't want to join, then that would be okay too. It's not like anyone would believe them.

"Well, if this is all real, then count me in." Jaune said. "It sounds like you guys could use the help for the ugh...war."

Weiss nodded, RWBY then focused their attention on the red-head.

Pyrrha sighed, "Although I don't believe you….If this _is_ legitimate, I agree to help as well."

"Good to hear," the ravenette replied and glanced at her team. "One and a half teams down!"

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Red shouted, "Can't wait for you guys to go to Asgard!"

Pear chuckled, "And when will that be?"

"Whenever we decide who your teammates will be," Weiss responded.

Blake looked over to and no longer saw the mugger's body lying on the ground. "Ugh, guys," the faunus nudged Yang. "Where did that guy go?"

Yang shrugged, "Doesn't matter. I paid him in advance."

Jaune pouted and rubbed his bruised cheek. "You guys are so mean."

* * *

Yang pointed at the starlight sky as a shooting star came into view. "Look, Rubes!"

"WOW!" Red gawked at the sight and appreciated the few precious seconds she had with the phenomenon and made a wish.

The sisters sometimes stargazed on the roof together. They enjoyed the beautiful scenery, even though their father was never happy about them being on the roof. Taiyang always claimed it was "dangerous."

Even though the sisters stargazed often, they never encountered a shooting star.

"What'd you wish for?" Yang asked after she stretched and lazily yawned.

After a few moments of silence, Ruby told her sister. "For everything to work out."

"You mean for us to beat the bad guys?" Yang gave a toothy grin.

Ruby sat up and looked down into her sister's lilac eyes. "I want them to have a happy ending too. We don't know much about them, just that they're supposed to fight us."

Yang joined her sister in the sitting position. "You're too kind-hearted for this whole situation," she giggled.

"I'm serious!" Red shouted in the darkness, illuminated by the shattered moon's light. "We don't even know why we're fighting. We just know there's a war. The bad guys could have kind souls for all we know."

"Well, whatever happens…" Yang whispered. "I won't leave, I won't go, and I'll stay with you."

Ruby smiled, "All our days?"

Yang hugged Ruby, "All our days."

Red giggled, "Today was quite the day, huh?"

Yang let go of Ruby and went wide-eyed as she looked over her sister's shoulder. She stood on the roof and pointed in the distance, "Are those...ursai?"

Ruby squinted and made out two blobs rushing for the sisters. "Yep, do you have your barrier?"

Yang grinned and held up her hand, which showed the blue bracelet. "Of course, you?"

Ruby flashed her glimmering red bracelet, "No worries."

"I just got an idea," Yang said as the ursai lunged into their red and blue barriers. "Target practice!"

Yang focused her aura but could only have one gauntlet appear on her right forearm, eliciting a shrug. The blonde didn't have time to be picky about her weapon and began shooting tiny water bullets at the enemies.

"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?!"

Red smirked and tried to follow suit, only to realize summoning a weapon was more difficult than she thought. She realized it took immense concentration, so she made a mental note to practice later. Ruby decided to take down an ursa without her weapon and gathered aura in her palms.

Her sister continued rapid firing water bullets, which flung the ursa back a few times. Her attacks were doing damage but needed more force.

Ruby could fix that.

The brunette shot out the aura from her hands and realized her attack had too much force behind it. She made a medium sized twister and sent it hurling at the grimm.

Both grimm went flying off the roof.

"YEAH, SIS! NICE!" Yang praised.

But the tornado didn't dissipate as Ruby intended...

The sisters' eyes widened when it took out both grimm and a tree...and another….and another...and another…

The pair's expressions fell at the sight. Ruby almost destroyed their entire backyard in the aftermath. They would be surprised if the whole neighborhood didn't hear the commotion, especially since every dog on the block started barking at the scene along with car alarms ringing for miles.

"Well...that was a thing."

* * *

Yang sighed, "Just wait till dad finds out…"

"There's no way he'll think we did it," Ruby dismissed. "It's supposed to be impossible."

"We?!" Yang flared, "What do you mean 'we'?"

"Will you dunces give it a rest?" Weiss asked. "You won't get in trouble."

RWBY was walking through Asgard and enjoying the sights. After the team gave them a show last time they became a little more popular with the children. Since the kids seemed to like the new team, so did the adults. RWBY was officially celebrities in the realm.

"Ruby, how did you even manage that?" Blake asked with amusement.

"It was the first time I used my element on Earth!" Ruby whined. "I couldn't help it!"

Weiss stifled a laugh, "Does that remind you of something?" She asked while looking at Blake.

"S-shut up!" Blake said in a fluster, "I got better!"

"Oh, Kitten. You are too cute when you're embarrassed." Yang cheekily grinned as the team rounded the corner of a golden skyscraper.

Blake blushed and countered. "You messed up pretty badly too, Ice Queen."

Weiss was about to raise her voice in a fury but was cut off by a group of fans in the distance.

"It's the princesses!" A little girl in a plastic tiara pointed out to her friends.

The four young girls rushed over and gawked at RWBY's presence. They were eager to meet the team and curtsied before them.

"This is making me a little uncomfortable," Blake whispered to Yang.

"Psh," Yang said. "You girls need to learn the _proper_ gestures when greeting the princesses."

RWB stared at Yang. What was she up to now?

The group of little girl's smiled in anticipation. "How should we greet you?"

The blonde grinned, "By giving us five lien!"

"YANG!" Weiss shouted, "NOT FUNNY!"

"Relax, jeez," Yang waved her hands in surrender. "It was a joke!"

"What's a lien?" The girl in a toga asked.

"Never mind that," the blonde said. "Just give us hugs!" She wrapped the four in a group hug, this elicited squeals of excitement from the little girls.

Yang released her grip, "Just greet your big sister Yang like that whenever you see her, okay?"

"Okay!" The little girls replied in unison. "But what about them?" The girls stared at the rest of RWB.

"Them too!" Yang exclaimed.

The little girls didn't need permission and hugged the rest of the team, but they could only hug RWBY's knees because of their height.

One of the little girls giggled after she hugged Ruby and ran around her back. "You're like a superhero!" she said as she tugged Red's cape.

"Really?!" Ruby exclaimed and pat the girl's head.

The girl nodded in approval. "YEAH! You have a cape and everything!"

Ruby couldn't handle the cuteness overload and gave the girl a crushing hug.

Weiss stood there in shock as one of the little girls wrapped her arms around Weiss' knees. "My personal space is being invaded!"

"Relax, Weiss." Ruby said as she hugged the other three. "Look at how happy they are!"

The white-haired girl frowned and looked down as the little girl who was hugging her looked up to meet each other's eyes. "Why are you cold?" the child asked.

Weiss' eyebrows rose. "I'm always cold."

Yang giggled, "Aren't you supposed to be the fire element?"

"SHUT UP!" Weiss never returned the hugs, but accepted her inevitable fate.

Blake giggled at the irony and couldn't help but join in the hugging pile when she saw the delighted looks on the children's faces.

When they were done, Yang sent them away with a pat on each of their heads.

"Can we get cookies?!" Ruby beamed. "There's a cookie shop!"

Weiss sighed, "It's not like there's a 'no' option…"

The team headed inside the shop and when it was their turn to pay, an unexpected problem arose.

The cashier immediately recognized who they were. "You don't have to pay. We all know you're the prophesized team."

Ruby raised her eyebrows, "Just because we're going to help the Gods doesn't mean we should get special treatment."

The cashier pushed the money away. "I insist."

Ruby pushed the cash back with force. "Me too."

Weiss sighed, "Sir, it would favorable if you would just accept the money. Ruby here won't stop pestering you until you accept."

The man laughed, "Very well." He held out his hand as Ruby dumped the cash in his palm. "Have a nice day!"

As the team walked out with a dozen cookies in the bag Ruby was holding, a certain goddess stopped them.

"You four," she said authoritatively. "You will be training with me today."

"Athena?" Blake asked. "Why?"

"Trust me," Athena stated, "I don't want to do this either..."

* * *

" _Odin, I refuse to help those noobs." Athena said firmly. "They lack talent."_

 _Odin gave a hearty laugh. "We have a duty to fight side-by-side with them one day! Just get to know them! They are a nice bunch."_

" _Absolutely not," Athena proclaimed and looked away while crossing her arms._

" _Did I mention you have no choice?"_

* * *

She began to lead and the team reluctantly followed her to the council's dome. They could hear her muttering "stupid Odin," under her breath as she activated a handprint on a bookshelf which flipped over, revealing hidden stairs.

"This is the basement where the indoor training ground is located." Athena informed and led them down the steps.

It was pitch black, but lights flickered on with each step the goddess took, and when they reached the bottom, the room roared with life.

"Woah!" Ruby exclaimed and noticed a steel door. "Is that the training room?!"

"Yes," Athena answered.

RWBY stepped down on the marble floor. Beyond the steel door, held vast grass on flat land. It seemed never-ending and allowed you to peek into it with massive, clear windows, guarded by a single steel door, which held a red "VACANT" sign sitting on the top.

"You will be fighting your fears today," Athena gave a sadistic smile. "This room reads your subconscious fears, whether you are aware of them or not. Any volunteers?"

Blake sighed, "I'll go first…."

 _Let's get this over with..._

Athena pushed the red button. Steam rolled into the room as the door slowly opened. She then pushed the same button again to shut it and fiddled with a few more buttons to turn the simulation on.

The screen above the contraption said, "BLAKE BELLADONNA. ELEMENT: ELECTRICITY. STRENGTH: STEALTH." The screen flashed and cleared. The next thing on it read, "WORST FEAR: DOGS."

Yang looked over at Blake, whose face already turned pale. "DOGS?!"

The blonde heard Blake's response through the speakers that connected the two rooms. "YES, DOGS!"

"You can do it, Blake." Weiss said as a matter of factly, "They are just dogs."

The faunus' mouth dropped. "DOGS ARE TERRIFYING!"

The sign switched to a green "IN PROGRESS."

A pack of domestic dogs of all sizes materialized in the air, dropped to the ground and chased after Blake.

"No! Get away from me!" she tried to swat them.

Athena pushed another button to talk into and turn on the speakers. "You have to actually fight them to finish the simulation."

Blake summoned Gambol Shroud without a hitch and swung it around a nearby tree, doing a 360. Her kicks to the ravenous dog's faces caused some of them to dissipate, but half remained. She began sprinting away once again as the angry horde began clipping their teeth, honing in on their target.

"Aw," Ruby whined as she pulled out a cookie. "Aren't domestic dogs supposed to be sweet?"

"She sees them as monsters," Athena explained. "So that's how they will act for this training."

"Ohhhh…"

The ominous barks and snarls pounded Blake's eardrums. Eventually, she made it up a tree where she was safe. "Get away!"

The dogs showed their sharpened teeth and one of them bit onto the ravenette's boot. Blake clutched on a nearby branch for dear life and shook her leg violently to pry the chihuahua off. She reluctantly glared into the dog's bloodthirsty eyes. She couldn't handle the evil lurking beneath and slammed the dog into the tree trunk, eliciting a yelp.

Tears formed around the corners of her eyes. Blake was facing her fear and was extremely distressed about the situation. The faunus decided to finish the simulation as quick as possible.

At all costs.

Blake was beginning to get desperate and jumped off the branch. She sent a protective layer of sparks that shielded her body. Blake realized she didn't even need to see the enemy to defeat it, so she squeezed her eyes shut and crouched as the last of the mob launched at their target. However, they dissipated when they came in contact with the powerful zaps that enshrouded her body.

"You did it," Athena deadpanned. "Congrats, animal abuser."

Blake slowly gazed up and noticed the grassy arena was empty. "I...did it?"

"WOOO!" Yang cheered. "WAY TO GO BLAKEY!"

"You did well, Pikachu," Weiss praised.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Ruby yelled into the microphone.

Blake smiled, "Thanks guys."

Seeing Blake fight got Yang pumped so she decided to go next.

She stepped into the arena and the sign flashed. "YANG XIAO LONG. ELEMENT: WATER. STRENGTH: STRENGTH." the machine robotically laughed. "WORST FEAR: LOSS."

Yang tilted her head in confusion as she stood in the room that was sealed off. "Loss? What does that mean?"

The sign switched to a green "IN PROGRESS."

"YOU GOT THIS, YANG!" Ruby yelled into the speakers.

The blonde smiled and waited…

The environment abruptly changed from a green scenery to a war zone. The skies were painted a dark red with black, misty clouds. There were soldiers fighting left and right, shooting bullets coming from all sides. Yang walked around and saw piles of dead bodies, which softened her expression and lowered her spirits. In her peripheral vision, she saw a...cape?

"RUBY!" Yang yelled and rushed over to her sister. She held the brunette in her lap as her sister coughed up blood.

Weiss stared at the scene from behind the windows. "Well...that just took a 180…"

Red stared in shock. "No kidding…."

"Y-Yang…" The imitation of Ruby barely managed to mutter through the sounds of gunfire.

Yang combed her fingers through Ruby's hair. She couldn't tell if this was a fake. It unsettled her at the fact that it was almost an exact copy. The scene was so surreal...

"It-It'll be okay...I-I'll always stick by you..." Yang said as the tears in her eyes began to overflow.

The blonde scanned her sister for injuries and found her stomach had been shot with multiple bullets. "Ruby, who did this to you?"

Yang looked into Ruby's pleading silver eyes and she replied. "T-them..."

"Who's 'them'?" Yang asked desperately.

Red never had a chance to reply as her eyes glazed over and slowly shut. Her body went limp in her sister's arms.

"Ruby?! Ruby!" Yang yelled through the sobs racking her body, but there was no reply.

The blonde set her sister's body on the ground as her eyes turned red and hair flared a bright blue light. "Who...DID IT?!"

The question echoed throughout the dome, which caused the fighting soldiers to turn to Yang with their guns aimed.

She was hell-bent on avenging her sister.

 _Anything_ that hurts Ruby will suffer the consequences!

Before anyone could respond, Yang summoned Ember Celica on her forearms and charged to the nearest opponent. She shot sharp water bullets at everything that dared stop her. The mob rushed for her, but Yang shot stream after stream, sharp enough to cut through skin. When that wasn't enough, she used the recoil on the gauntlets to launch at the enemy and punched several killing blows.

After each opponent was down for the count, the room went black.

"You did it," Athena's voice echoed on the speakers. "Well done."

 _Their progress is going pretty well…_

The room turned back to the usual vast grass as Yang walked out, completely unsettled after the event.

Ruby ran up to hug her. "It's okay, Yangy. I'm okay."

Tears started pouring out again as Yang returned the gesture and cradled the brunette's head. "Thank god..."

After a few moments, they let each other go and Ruby spoke up. "I want to go now."

"Be careful." Yang warned.

"Good luck, dunce," Weiss said.

Ruby gave her best smile, "Thanks, Weiss."

Weiss got a good look at Ruby's cheeks before Red turned to leave.

 _Is she blushing?_

The moment Ruby stepped in the room, the sign flashed. "RUBY ROSE. ELEMENT: AIR. STRENGTH: INNOCENCE. WORST FEAR: BETRAYAL."

"Betrayal? I guess that makes sense," Ruby muttered. "BRING IT ON!"

The sign switched to a green "IN PROGRESS."

The room materialized and Ruby found herself standing on a brown table. She shrunk and was only a few inches tall. Red leaned over the corner of the table and saw the marble floor below. If she fell, it would be fatal.

"Why am I on a table?!" Ruby yelled, becoming agitated.

Soon enough, her fear appeared in front of her. Dozens of them.

"S-s-s….." Ruby froze in absolute shock. "SOGGY COOKIES?!"

Dozens of the tiny soggy cookies flew at her at rapid speed. Ruby tried to smack them away, but her hands become engulfed in bits of the soggy cookies.

Athena, Yang, Weiss and Blake stood there and watched the scene before Blake spoke up. "Another 180…"

The three nodded their heads in agreement and continued to watch Ruby's training.

"EW! GET IT OFF ME!" Ruby spat out her tongue in disgust as she waved her hands around, rubbing the crumbs on the table.

" _That's_ seriously her biggest fear?!" Weiss huffed after the simulation didn't change. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Are you sure the room isn't malfunctioning?" Blake asked Athena.

"Positive," Athena answered. "This is her real fear."

 _I will admit… it is a bit different. She acts all innocent...but….it's not an act?!_

"Oh gods," Yang mumbled. "She really _does_ hate it when her cookies get soggy. I didn't think it would be _this_ bad…"

In order to fight back, Ruby figured she would have to eat the soggy cookies. She grabbed one out of the air and hesitantly took a bite.

Red sunk to her knees dramatically. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

She wiped the aftertaste out of her mouth. "NOT THE RAISINS!"

Ruby sobbed and choked back her tears, but she has to finish the simulation, dammit!

Yang sighed, "The worst thing that happens is when Ruby thinks it's a chocolate chip cookie and it turns out to be raisin."

Athena, Weiss, and Blake stared with their mouths agape in shock at the dramatic scene that was supposedly terrifying for the brunette.

In her haste, Ruby summoned Crescent Rose and made several slashes through the remaining cookies, which dropped out of the sky.

 _Who says I have to eat them?!_

The remaining cookies fell on the table and blended into the background as the room went pitch black.

"Well...that was...interesting," Athena's voice echoed in the speakers. "Nice job...I guess."

The room changed back to the default vast grass setting as Ruby sighed and walked out, only to receive stares. "What?"

" _That_ was your biggest fear?!" Weiss yelled.

"The worst feeling in the world is when you take a bite out of a chocolate chip cookie and realize it's raisins. It's like the world betrays you." Ruby explained, "Plus, soggy cookies are gross!"

"You are even more of a dolt than I thought!" Weiss said as she stepped into the training room.

"She knows she loves it…" Ruby muttered.

Yang slung her arm around her sister "She just likes to act like a tsundere!"

The sign flashed when the steel door closed with Weiss firmly placed in the arena. "WEISS SCHNEE. ELEMENT: FIRE. STRENGTH: INTELLIGENCE. FEAR: SNAKES."

"Oh gods…." Weiss shuddered. "Please no."

"Psh," Ruby waved off. "And she made fun of me?"

Blake glanced at the brunette. "You aren't afraid of snakes?"

"Nope," Red said. "They are the cutest little things, and their little tongues...!"

The green sign flashed "IN PROGRESS."

The arena shifted to a field with much denser shrubbery. Almost every inch of the place inhabited bushes and tall grasses of various types with several trees sprouting up.

Weiss sharply inhaled, trying to mentally prepare herself and summoned Myrtenaster. The white-haired girl jumped branch by branch to the top of the nearest tree. She figured she could use a vantage point to figure out her exact opponent. Weiss frantically looked around and heard hisses in the grass below.

The whole ground seemed to slither as if it was one, giant snake, but Weiss quickly caught on that it was hundreds of tiny snakes.

 _I'm only doing this for you, Grif._

She shuddered at the image. It was like the forest floor was moving at her at a rapid rate.

"Huh?!"

Some snakes slithered up the trunk, as if they were chasing down a mouse.

 _Snakes can move that fast?!_

Blake stared at the scene in anticipation and wondered what Weiss would do to get out of that mess. "That is a real nightmare…"

"No kidding…" Athena mumbled.

"YOU GOT THIS, WEISS!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss noticed the snakes seemed to be multiplying so she quickly pointed the rapier at the ground to get rid of the spawning area. The spewing fire scorched the shrubbery, ensnaring majority of the snakes in the death trap as well. Hisses echoed throughout the enclosed space as they slowly shriveled to crisps.

She quickly gazed down too see dozens of snakes were still slithering their way up her safe haven. One of them used its tail and flung itself at the girl's arm. Weiss blocked it with her wrist as the snake chomped down. She muffled her gasp and jumped out of the tree and on the scorched ground while the snake still held on. Weiss knew it was either be bitten by tons of snakes or one, thankfully choosing the latter.

"EW, EW, EW, GET OFF ME!" Weiss flailed her arms.

RBY and Athena crowded around the windows as Yang said, "Wow..."

"That's gotta hurt…" Blake commented.

Weiss pried the snake off and threw it back on the trunk. It slammed into a few other of its brethren.

She wasted no time. With her legs trembling and frozen with fear, she shot out one last fire ball which set the tree ablaze, killing the remaining snakes.

Weiss sighed and glanced at her wrist, which dripped with blood.

 _This better not leave another mark..._

* * *

Screams erupted throughout the house and woke the sisters up.

Taiyang busted through the door. "DID YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR BACKYARD?!"

Yang shot out of bed. "What happened to the yard?" she asked while feigning innocence.

Ruby sat on her bed on the other side of the room and looked down guiltily. "Why are you yelling?" she asked, even though she knew exactly what happened.

Taiyang grabbed the two and the three went out to the porch. "MY YARD!"

"Whoa, that looks pretty bad," the blonde commented. "Did Alfred survive?"

Taiyang strolled in the garden and picked up his favorite fake cactus. "Yes, thank god."

"I'm sorry this happened, dad." Ruby pouted.

"Oh, my little Red, don't be. This isn't your fault! I just felt like you two should know what happened before you go to school." he said as he rubbed Alfred's pot. "It looks like a tornado just went through our garden...it's the strangest thing…" Taiyang snapped out of his trance. "Anyways! Have a good day! While you're having fun I'll be cleaning this up."

The two hugged their father as he sent them off with a wave.

At school, RWBY conversed in the halls when they were supposed to be having lunch.

"Don't worry about it, Rubes. The backyard will be fixed in no time!" Yang assured.

Blake laughed. "So he found out, huh?"

"He had to sooner or later…" Weiss muttered.

Ruby wanted to change the subject due to how guilty she felt. "Anyways, last night was crazy! I'm never doing that training exercise ever again. It was just too cruel."

The three stared at her when Blake decided to speak. "You had, BY FAR, the EASIEST simulation of the team!"

"Does no one think what I went through was terrifying?!" Red yelped. "I almost shat my skirt!"

Weiss huffed, "It's a combat skirt," she corrected as she held out her hand down low.

Ruby smiled and slapped the hand. "Yeahhhhh."

Yang sighed. "The point is that each of us faced our fears." She turned to her sister, "Whether they were funny or not. We should be proud of ourselves!"

Weiss glowered. "I would be if I didn't have a fang mark on my wrist!"

RBY stared as Weiss held up her wrist. Sure enough, there in the light, revealed a tiny white streak about one inch long.

"Woah!" Ruby beamed. "That's actually really cool! I want a mark from Asgard!"

Red's reply made the white-haired girl think about the memory of her scar. "One is enough…"

Ruby didn't mean to make Weiss upset. "Does it hurt?"

Weiss shook her head. "Not at all, it will disappear soon."

"Good to hear, princess." Yang teased.

The faunus tried to stifle a laugh at the comment when she saw the Ice Queen's reaction.

"WOULD YOU STOP IT!?" Weiss fumed, "It's not funny!"

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde waved off. "Anyways, did anyone else wake up anxious as hell?"

Ruby sighed, "Yeah, I was in a cold sweat."

Her teammates continued to glare at the brunette. "Just because my simulation seemed funny doesn't mean I didn't suffer!"

"Oh, we saw you suffer," Yang said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well...waking up like that was to be expected. How else would you feel if you fought your fears?" Blake asked.

The bell cut off their conversation, signaling the end of lunch. The team went to their next class together as Ruby whined about missing her chance of getting cookies.

"Did you not learn your lesson last night?" Weiss asked Ruby.

Red grimaced at the memory. "Soggy cookies are the enemy! Not cookies in general!"

"Whatever."

The four sat at the same table as professor Ozpin began teaching the lesson. Weiss studiously took notes while the sisters fiddled with their bracelets. That never got old.

Blake was paying attention, but didn't need to take notes. She was more of an auditory learner. About halfway through the lesson, the faunus heard muffled static sounds taking over her ears. Her bow flicked as she glanced around the room, only to find that she couldn't pinpoint the cause. She noticed her team was acting like the muggles as they pretended to listen to their professor. That's when Blake knew something was wrong and that she heard the noises in her head.

Her expression fell when she received what seemed to be an Instant Message. It was a voice the ravenette had never heard before. It was elegant, yet…it seemed to be filled with regret. However, after the IM, she started to get a headache.

" _I-It's…"_ then came more muffled sounds.

Blake's ears flicked in anticipation. She she tried to concentrate harder to hear the message in her mind. Whoever the sender was, they were persistent in getting their IM across.

She heard even more muffled sounds you would hear on a broken TV. Soon enough, she could make out another word.

" _Blake….."_

Blake clutched her head when the headache increased. The voice seemed as if it was pleading for the receiver to hear. The faunus spoke in her mind.

" _Yes...this is Blake. Who is this?"_

Blake knew her IM wouldn't send because she didn't know the receiver's face, but she at least wanted to try.

Yang stopped playing with her bracelet and leaned in when she saw Blake clutching her head, seemingly in pain.

"Hey, Kitty. What's wrong?"

The faunus was too focused on the situation to realize Yang was concerned.

The ravenette figured that whoever sent her the IM heard Blake's previous message, because the next one she received was as clear as day.

" _Circe."_

* * *

 **Toto: Well, well…. it seems the plot has thickened! I'm trying very hard to keep the pace of posting every two weeks. I just started college and I'm meeting so many new people, so that's exciting! I promise I'll try my very best to not miss a single update!**


	9. Take Flight

**This chapter is named after Take Flight by Lindsey Stirling!**

* * *

" _Circe."_

Blake furrowed her brows in confusion at the answer. Did the mysterious IMer really just claim to be Circe?

The faunus knew that only beings with an aura could send IMs, and she was sure she had never heard that voice before. Blake gathered that this person most likely had no reason to lie, and reluctantly decided to believe Circe.

" _Okay, Circe. What do you want?"_

So many questions filled Blake's mind. Why the hell was their enemy making contact with a member of team RWBY? Why was it specifically Blake? Was this actually Circe? Why was this happening now, during class of all times? This was just so random!

The faunus' headache increased with the muffled noises in her head. By this point, her team noticed the ravenette trying to fight off the pain when she tried to stifle her whimpers.

"Hey, Blakey!" Yang harshly whispered when she realized her friend's face went pale. "What's wrong?"

The rest of the class was unaware of the faunus' inner struggle as professor Ozpin continued lecturing.

"H-hold on…" Blake murmured and tried to search for some sort of 'signal.' The next word that was sent was barely audible...

" _You…."_

Blake wasted no time and questioned the IMer.

" _You what? You...want me?"_

The next IM was sent to the ravenette just a couple of seconds after the question.

" _...will be mine."_

Blake couldn't stifle her whimper this time in the silent classroom. The noise alerted the rest of her teammates. Blake couldn't handle the pain any longer as her eyes flickered shut and veered to the left into Yang.

The chair tilting caused a commotion, which alerted the student's and Ozpin's eyes to shift to team RWBY's table.

Everyone gasped as Yang held the faunus. "BLAKE!"

But there was no response; Blake was completely limp in Yang's arms.

Professor Ozpin halted teaching and examined the situation. "Ms. Xiao Long, take her to the infirmary immediately."

"You don't have to say it twice!" Yang hastily stood and lifted Blake bridal style and rushed to the nurse's office.

The student's stares lingered on the pair until they were out of the room.

"I'm sure she will be okay," Ozpin assured the class. "We have the best nurse our district can offer."

Professor Ozpin continued lecturing the class when the chattering died down.

"We need to go there when class is over." Ruby whispered to Weiss.

Weiss nodded. "Of course. The other classes can wait."

"What do you think happened?" Red asked, keeping her voice low during the lecture.

Weiss was downcast. "Maybe this was too much…"

Ruby stared into Weiss' blue eyes and could tell she felt partially guilty. "Blake is a strong person. This isn't your fault," she said as she squeezed the white-haired girl's hand for comfort.

"I-I know that, you dunce!" Weiss exclaimed as she blushed.

In the back of Ruby's mind, she made a mental note to make Weiss hot chocolate sometime. Her hand sure was cold. Ruby couldn't help but grin at the irony.

"What are you smiling about? Our friend was just taken to the infirmary!"

Ruby rolled her eyes good-naturedly and took pride in the fact that Weiss didn't pull away from her hand. "Nothing~"

The blonde made it to the infirmary and looked around for the nurse. "Nurse?! My friend needs help!" However, she received no reply and figured the nurse was on a lunch break.

Yang went to the back of the room and laid Blake on one of the beds. She noticed the faunus was still pale as she pulled the covers up.

"What happened back there?" Yang asked Blake, even though she knew the faunus was unconscious. "Don't make me worry like that…"

The blonde frowned when she saw Blake's contorted face. She grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to the bed. Yang gently combed her fingers through Blake's hair and couldn't help but wonder what happened to her friend.

"Hey, Yangy." Ruby cautiously walked in the room with Weiss in tow. "How is she?"

"She's sleeping," the blonde replied. "I wonder what happened..."

"Maybe she was tired!" Ruby chirped. "But that wouldn't explain why she looked like she was in pain…"

They stopped conversing when a groan filled the air. "Nngh..."

RWY leaned over to see the ravenette's eyes flinch once before they saw the alluring golden pools. "Guys?"

Weiss knew Blake would want to know where she was. "You're in the infirmary."

"Are you okay, Blakey?" Yang asked concernedly.

The faunus smiled. "I am now, my head just aches a little."

"Mind telling us what happened?" Weiss asked.

Blake couldn't remember for a moment, but then it all came rushing back. "Circe Instant Messaged me."

"What!?" Weiss was shocked to hear the news. "Circe!?"

Blake sat up and nodded. "Yes, I know it's hard to believe...but that's what she claimed."

"Okay, okay," the blonde waved her hands. "Let's not jump to any conclusions. Why do you think it was Circe?"

Blake sighed. "She said she was Circe. I'm not sure if she was telling the truth. There were a lot of muffling noises, so her message was hard to make out."

Ruby held her chin in thought. "We should ask the gods if that's possible."

The white-haired girl took that as her cue. "ODIN!" Echoed through the infirmary and into the halls.

Blake held her ears. That scream increased her headache. "Jesus, Weiss. Take it to an IM!"

"Right, sorry." Weiss apologized. She realized she wasn't being considerate of Blake's condition.

" _Odin,"_ Weiss demanded in an IM.

Suddenly, a deep husky voice entered team RWBY's minds. " _You rang?"_

"Hey, Odin!" Ruby waved. "How's it going?!"

"Ruby! Now's not the time!" Weiss fumed. "Honestly...you're hopeless!"

"Sorry, Weiss." Ruby pouted and held her hand when she realized Weiss was anxious about the situation. "I'm sure Odin has the information we need."

Odin gave a hearty laugh that vibrated in their heads. " _What's the issue?"_

" _Circe IMed me earlier…"_ Blake trailed off. " _Is that even possible?"_

RWBY waited nervously for the god's answer.

" _Now that Circe is gathering an army and is growing more powerful every day, I would not be surprised if she was able to."_

"So, she _can_ contact us?" Yang asked out loud, still having a little trouble with her IMing.

" _It is a strong possibility, Water."_ Odin replied. " _Then again, it could be that damned Hermes and his tricks."_

" _But it was definitely a woman's voice!"_ Blake claimed.

" _Then tread carefully and assume it was Circe."_ Odin advised in deep thought.

Weiss shook her head. " _Why did she contact Blake?"_

" _Hell if I know,"_ the god laughed.

"Will this happen again?" Yang asked in the silent room. "I don't want anyone getting hurt…"

" _It seems to me that Blake had a hard to hearing Circe, am I correct?"_ Odin asked.

" _Yes,"_ the faunus answered.

" _I bet she was lucky to even get a signal. I wouldn't worry about it. I doubt she will be able to IM you four again, it drained much of her power,"_ Odin mused.

" _So it can happen again?"_ Weiss asked the god.

" _Sadly, yes. It's a possibility. I highly doubt that she would want to use any more of her power to Instant Message you. She would want to keep increasing her power for war…"_ Odin trailed off. " _There's nothing you can do to prevent it, just don't worry too much."_

" _Thanks, Odin."_ Ruby chirped. " _That was important for us to know."_

" _No problem, Air. Alright I have to go, Thor refuses to make me a stage."_

Team RWBY sighed. They knew worrying about the situation wouldn't do them any good. The time would come for revenge, but right now, all they can do is discuss the events.

"All we know about Circe is that she's supposedly the bad guy," Ruby said.

"It is a bit unnerving," Blake chimed. "Can we really kill her?"

"Aph only let me in on this because the gods need help…" Weiss said. "It's our only reason to fight."

Blake glanced around the room and got a warm feeling in her stomach. She had a team that would always be with each other and smiled. "Now we fight to protect each other and the gods."

"Especially after what just happened…" Yang said while rubbing Blake's kitty ears. "To be honest, I liked this because it was an escape from reality, and now it seems like reality is hitting us in the face." The blonde stared into Blake's eyes. "It was fun, but now we know it can be dangerous."

Blake nodded and stared into Yang's appreciative lilac eyes. "That's right…"

"We still have time," Weiss interjected, "let's not forget that."

"Does anyone think Odin is strange with this whole thing?" Blake asked. "I mean...I feel like he's hiding something from us. He was pretty nonchalant about the situation."

Aphrodite suddenly popped in RWBY's heads. " _Odin was always strange regarding this matter. That's why he made the rules to not question anything about Circe. But I know he's doing the right thing. We don't just follow him because we have to. It's because he always knows what's best for us. He may have made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child, but we'll always stick by him and that goofy personality of his."_

" _That was quite the speech, Aph."_ Weiss replied. " _That doesn't change the fact that Odin is acting sketchy as hell about it."_

" _Does anyone else here think Loki is sketchy?"_ Ruby asked. " _Have you seen the marvel movies?! He's bound to betray us at some point!"_

" _Loki is sketchy?"_ Yang asked in a clear IM.

RWB gasped and Red hugged her sister. "YOU DID IT!"

"I did!" Yang announced proudly.

The team had smiles on their faces. Everyone was making great progress with their training.

" _Good job, Yang,"_ Aph praised cheerfully. " _But yeah, everyone makes Loki out to be this bad guy. I never understood it…"_

" _He just hides all the time,"_ Ruby commented. " _What's he hiding from?"_

" _It's that damned Odin,"_ Aph easily answered.

Suddenly, RWBY heard the door creak open and heard a low voice linger in.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Yang went to the front and saw the guy's face. "Simon!" she ran up and hugged him.

Simon got flustered and returned the hug. "H-hey Yang. How's Blake?"

The blonde grinned. "You came here to make sure Blakey is doing okay?"

Simon eagerly nodded. "That's what project buddies are for!"

Yang took his hand and led him to the back where Weiss, Ruby and Blake resided.

"What's up, Verraten?" Ruby grabbed his blue hoodie and pulled it over his face.

Simon smiled. "I wanted to make sure Blake is okay!" he said as he pulled the hood back up to see Blake was sitting up in the bed.

"How you holding up, partner?" Simon asked.

Blake barely grinned. "I've had better days."

* * *

"I'm telling you, they're crazy."

"Pear," Jaune said. "I don't see why they would lie about this. What would they have to gain?"

Ren leaned back in the chair. "I believe them."

Jaune and Pyrrha decided to tell Nora and Ren about RWBY's secret. If RWBY wasn't lying, then the four would have no problem letting Nora and Ren being Jaune and Pyrrha's teammates. If they were lying, then that would in no way benefit RWBY, and would make some good gossip.

"You...you believe them?!" Pyrrha practically yelled in the library. "What the hell, you're the most logical person I know and you just accept it?! Are you insane?!"

"I've been suspicious of those four since the power outages." Ren explained.

"What do the outages have to do with anything?" Pyrrha asked, clearly unamused.

"I saw Blake put her hand on an outlet," Ren explained.

"Speaking of Blake, I hope she's okay," Jaune said.

In school, news travels particularly fast, so it didn't take long for the group to hear about what happened to the faunus.

"Yeah, it sucks that she fainted. I'm sure she'll be better in no time..." Pyrrha trailed off. "But what were you saying about Blake and an outlet?"

"She put her hand on an outlet and then the power came back on. Not only that, but as the day went on, the outages followed us, as did she." Ren reasoned. "It couldn't have been a coincidence. I think it was them."

Pyrrha couldn't believe what she was hearing. "W-what? Jaune, back me up."

"Sorry, Pear." Jaune apologized. "I believe Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. That would just be stupid of them to make all this up."

Pear sighed. "What about you, Nora?"

Nora stopped fiddling with her pencil. "I believe my Renny!" she proceeded to hug him.

"Well...if this is all real...I think we found our teammates…" Pyrrha mumbled.

* * *

Weiss glanced through the double glass doors and saw a figure reading mounds of paper. She pushed the door open and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Dad?" Weiss asked in astonishment. "You're home?"

"Only for a little bit." Eis replied as he briefly glanced up from his paperwork. "Did you need something?"

"No…" she glanced around the room and tried to think of a topic for conversation. "How is your hand?"

He father slightly smiled and held up his hand for his daughter to see. "Good as new. Don't feel bad about it, Snowflake. Accidents happen."

"I'm glad you're doing better..." the white-haired girl said as she took her leave from her father's office. She didn't like the fact that her father only took one day off work since the accident.

Weiss didn't want to disturb Eis while he was absorbed in his work. He was usually gone all day, but she made it a habit to check his office every day anyways. It was a miracle the man was home when Weiss got back from school. If he wasn't at work, he was imprisoned in that office.

She walked through the glistening hallway and passed a few servants on the way. However, her eye caught a foreign figure as it rapidly approached from a distance.

As it neared closer, Weiss realized the figure was…

"Aph?"

"Hey, Weissy." Aphrodite waved.

The white-haired girl glanced around to make sure no one else was present. "What the hell are you doing here?" she whispered. The last thing she wanted was people finding out her mother was a goddess.

"Relax. Since I didn't technically raise you, Odin has given me permission to visit Earth whenever I please." Aph informed. "He dismissed the fact that I visited you earlier without permission. Apparently, his approval was already on his mind…"

"So you can just pop in whenever you want?" Weiss asked the goddess. "You're not going to be an even worse stalker, are you?"

Aph wrapped her daughter in a hug. "I'll be _your_ stalker."

Weiss wasn't in the mood for teasing and frowned, not returning the gesture. "How reassuring."

The goddess let go of her daughter. "How are you doing with the visions?"

Weiss glanced away for a brief second. "Fine."

Aphrodite didn't buy it for a moment. "You can always talk to me about them. It must be hard."

The white-haired girl could feel tears forming. "I said it's fine."

Aphrodite took the hint and changed the subject. "Where's Eis? He's always gone. You must get lonely."

Weiss scowled with her sadness turning to anger, she didn't like anyone giving her pity. "In his office."

Aph clapped his hands together. "Good! I need to give him a piece of my mind…"

The white-haired girl went wide-eyed. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing~" Aph sang as she headed for Eis' office. She opened the door and yelled. "EIS!"

The man accidentally knocked all his papers on the floor in his bewilderment. "Dear? What are you doing here?!"

Weiss peeked into the room and was satisfied with the scene that unfolded. It was entertaining to say the least.

"I can come to Earth whenever I please, isn't that wonderful?" Aph asked in a sweet lyrical voice.

Eis sighed; he didn't like being interrupted from his work. "Yes, it is great. Where did you get those clothes?"

Now that Weiss thought about it, Aphrodite was wearing human clothing. Her mother adorned a blue blouse with a simple black skirt.

"I went shopping!" Aph exclaimed.

Eis was amused. "With whose money?"

"Yours," Aph easily replied.

Weiss put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Now on to the main issue…" Aphrodite said.

Eis put his hands on his desk, at full attention. "And what might that be?"

Aph grabbed Eis' hand and whispered something in his ear.

Weiss could only watch and raise her eyebrows, curiosity getting the best of her. What were those two talking about?

* * *

"You four will be assigned trainers today." Aph explained. "These three Gods have been assigned to train each of you after careful consideration." she gestured to Apollo, Hermes, and Aries.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Does that make you my trainer?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner," the goddess replied and scanned team RWBY. "Yang, you are going to be trained under Apollo."

Yang pumped her fist in the air. "Yeah!" She examined Apollo and noticed he was wearing a long golden scarf that almost touched the ground, he was shirtless but he was adorned with a longer piece of toga that started from his hips, which was completed with a golden belt.

She walked over and greeted Apollo with a fist bump. "Is that a skirt?"

Apollo returned the gesture. "It's a combat toga, Water."

Yang giggled. "Aren't you God of the sun? What would you know about the water element?"

"It _is_ a bit ironic," Apollo coolly replied. "But I know a thing or two about water."

"Good to hear," the blonde grinned.

"I'm glad to see you're wearing more than a speedo," the white-haired girl said.

Aphrodite laughed. "Apollo, you can't just wear whatever you please all the time."

Apollo pouted. "Aw come on! My father told me chicks dig the confidence!"

Ruby nudged Weiss. "He sounds like Jaune."

Weiss face palmed. "Don't remind me…"

Yang grabbed Apollo's arm. "Let's go, lady killer." the two walked off to train.

"Blake, you are going to train under Aries." Aph informed.

The faunus scanned her assigned trainer. He was wearing a long red cape that was similar to Ruby's. He had a helm on his head, he also had a sword and a shield holstered to his hips and his chest had a large breastplate.

Blake walked over to Aries and nodded her head. "Hello."

Aries smiled. "Hi, Electricity. Are you ready to use your element for chaos and destruction?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You know it," the faunus easily replied as the two walked off. "Isn't your sister Athena?"

"I see you've been reading up on mythology," Aries said. "Yes, she is. Believe it or not, she has a good side..."

"Ruby," Aphrodite said. "That leaves you with Hermes."

Weiss and Ruby looked at said god in disapproval before Ruby spoke up. "Aren't you the one who couldn't keep it in his pants?"

Hermes shrugged. "I have more self-control now."

Ruby sighed as she examined his outfit. He wore a normal toga with a golden collar by his neck, with golden sandals, which had two different pairs of wings. He had a bronze helmet with another pair of what seemed like golden angel wings that sat on the side and spread out.

Ruby took note of his outfit and remembered what she learned in her classes when she was younger. "You're the messenger God, right?"

"You know it," Hermes winked.

Red raised her eyebrows. "What would you know about the Air element?!"

"How do you think I got each message across?" Hermes asked. "I travelled through the air. As a result, I know a lot about your element."

"Be careful, Ruby." Aph interjected. "He's also a trickster."

Hermes turned to Aph with a look of disappointment. "That was supposed to be a surprise!"

Aph rolled her eyes. "Too late."

"It's okay!" Ruby chirped. "I like surprises! So don't be afraid to prank me!"

Hermes laughed at his pupil's enthusiasm. "I already like you, Air!"

Weiss grimaced. "Hopefully not like _that."_

Hermes waved his hands frantically. "No, no! God...I'm not a pedophile, you know."

Ruby smiled. "Let's go! I want to be the best Air element ever!"

"You're the only Air element…" Aph muttered as she watched the two walk away to train.

"Looks like you're stuck with me," Weiss said.

Aphrodite smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes. "Where are we training?"

"Before we start," Aph said. "My ship is sinking…"

"What is with you and ships?!" Weiss exclaimed.

Aphrodite pouted. "I never saw you and Ruby coming… I still ship checkmate."

Weiss scowled. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I SHIP YOU AND BLAKE SO HARD!" Aph announced. "But you and Ruby would be a cute couple too…"

"R-Ruby and I aren't a couple!" Weiss quickly rejected while blushing. "Where did that come from?!"

Aph nodded as she was lost in thought. "I'll call you two white rose, but I'm not giving up on my original ship…"

"Whatever," the white-haired girl replied.

Aph remembered something. "Did you thank Leo?"

The white-haired girl knew her mother was talking about thanking him for healing her after the accident.

"Yes, I did before we came here."

"What did he say?"

"'No problem.'" Weiss quoted.

"I see…" Aph said. "He was never much of a talker."

"That's for sure."

* * *

RWBY wasn't late for the next day at school. They were lucky no mishaps occurred, since it always seemed like something memorable happened.

The team was talking to Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren in the hallway during passing period about the situation.

"We'll have you in Asgard soon," Weiss said. "We aren't sure when, but expect within the next few days."

"Sounds good," Jaune replied. "Will we know about everything there is to know?"

"As soon as you get there, the Gods will explain every detail!" Ruby beamed. "You won't be confused like Yang and I were."

Pyrrha sighed. "I still think some of this is fake..."

"You want proof?" Yang asked. "Because I'll give you proof."

"Yang!" Blake chided. "Odin made it a rule so that we can't show the muggles our elements!"

"Psh," the blonde waved off. "They'll be a team soon anyways. Plus, Odin seems like too much of a nice guy to give a harsh punishment."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," the ravenette said.

Yang leaned into Pyrrha and whispered loudly for the rest of her group to hear. "You see that?" The blonde pointed to Cardin about to drink from the water fountain. "Watch this."

Cardin drank from the water fountain when Yang directed her index finger at the scene.

Water began spraying out of control, utterly drenching Cardin's clothes. He shrieked in frustration as a crowd formed to laugh at his horrible luck. When Yang thought it was enough, she lowered her finger, which caused the splurge to die down.

"That was awesome!" Nora beamed. "How'd you do that?!"

Yang held up her finger and blew it out, as if one would blow out a candle. "My element is Water."

"Oh my god…" Jaune said in exasperation. "I want an element!"

Pyrrha stared at the scene, still in shock as the blonde turned to RWBY. "See guys? Now they don't think we're nutjobs!"

"You are _so_ getting Odin's backhand tonight," the white-haired girl glowered.

"Psh," Yang waved off. "He wouldn't do that!"

* * *

"WATER DID WHAT!?" Odin stood up in a fury from his throne. "YOU BROKE THE RULES!?"

Yang rubbed the back of her head. "Eheheheh...maybe?"

The blonde stood before a large golden flight of stairs that led up to one monstrous chair that was Odin's throne. RWB took their seats to watch the show and wondered what Odin would do about it.

"That's it!" Odin snapped his fingers once and Yang vanished into thin air.

"W-where'd Yang go?!" Ruby asked frantically. "What'd you do!?"

Odin pulled up a holographic screen to show Yang in real time. RWB crowded around the large screen, examining every aspect. Yang was falling from the air, possibly hundreds of miles from the surface.

"Yeah!" Yang beamed as she pulled a pair of sunglasses out of her pocket. She put them on and spread her arms out like a bird as she glided through the wind.

"That's what I'm talking about!"

She continued to soar through the never-ending clouds and dove to the calm ocean below.

"It seems we have another bird in our midst…" the faunus mumbled.

RWB stared at the screen and wryly grinned at the scene.

"Okay...maybe that wasn't the best punishment." Odin muttered.

* * *

 **Toto: Leave any suggestions for future antics, preferably with their elements! I would loooooove ideas.**


	10. The Minors

**Toto: This was the other chapter NOT named after a song. There is one more that isn't as well.**

* * *

"That was the best punishment ever!" Yang chirped happily. "Odin needs to work on being strict."

"You got lucky," Weiss blanched. "Aph told me some of the things Odin has done to discipline others."

"They can't be that bad!" The blonde replied. "Odin is...well, he's just Odin!"

"Exactly!" Weiss chided. "God of the Gods! Hello?! He can do whatever he pleases!"

Ruby stepped between the bickering pair. "Let's just be glad Yang managed a perfect landing and didn't get hurt."

"Of course I landed perfectly!" Yang beamed. "The kitty's reflexes rubbed off on me!"

Blake rolled her eyes. "You made a water slide to land safely in the ocean below. Reflexes had nothing to do with it."

RWY giggled at the comment and was glad the hallway was deserted directly after school except for Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. They were standing by a line of lockers hanging on the side of the hall. The two groups decided that the newcomers would be introduced to Asgard today.

Weiss turned to the new group. "You guys can still back out, you know. Your reality will change forever if you go along with it…"

Jaune put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch from the contact. "We are in. We know the consequences, but most importantly, we want to help you guys."

Ruby pouted and stood next to Weiss, defiantly glaring at Jaune. "Good to hear."

Jaune took his hand off her shoulder and gulped at Ruby's daggers. "Are we going now?"

"Yes," the white-haired girl nodded. "Aph told me about a public portal."

Aphrodite popped into RWBY's minds. " _The public portal is at Bed, Bath and BEYOND. Get it?"_

RWB's groans echoed in their heads. " _Okay, okay, that wasn't my idea."_ Aph admitted. " _It was Odin,"_ she giggled.

" _I like it!"_ Yang exclaimed in her IM.

RWB smiled and was glad the blonde was finally getting the hang of Instant Messaging. However, the new group was just staring at team RWBY, wondering if they were IMing like they explained earlier.

" _Of course you like it,"_ Weiss said in an annoyed tone. " _You and your puns…"_

" _Where is it at Bed, Bath and Beyond?"_ Blake asked.

" _Men's restroom, last stall on the right. It has yellow caution tape, you can't miss it."_ The goddess said nonchalantly.

Weiss put her hands on her hips and looked up at the ceiling, as if she was talking with Aph face-to-face. " _Are you KIDDING ME?!"_

" _Nope,"_ Aph replied. " _The Gods wanted somewhere it would blend in, and in a way no one would dare enter. I think it's perfect."_

Ruby erupted in laughter. " _It is perfect! How do we get in?"_

Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren raised their eyebrows in amusement as Red laughed out loud.

" _Easy, just stand on top of the toilet seat."_ Aph said. " _I promise it's squeaky clean~"_

" _Okay, that settles it,"_ the blonde turned to Weiss. " _Your mom's the best."_

Aphrodite bursted with giggles. " _Thank you, Yang. Now get going. Those four are growing impatient."_

"Do you know where it is?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep!" Ruby beamed. "Let's go!"

"Yes!" Nora hugged Ren. "We're going on an adventure!"

Ren almost managed to grin. "Yes, to Bed, Bath and Beyond…"

"AND Asgard." Nora corrected as she grabbed Ren's arm. "Don't forget Asgard."

"And Asgard…" Ren briefly smiled.

The two groups went to Bed, Bath and Beyond. Once they arrived, they headed to the back to find the restrooms. Thankfully, not very many other people were in the store, so they didn't need to worry about attracting suspicion. The eight stood by the shampoo aisle next to the bathrooms as they discussed the plan.

"I think Yang and Blake should go first," Ruby suggested. "Then they can follow," she gestured to the new group. "Weiss and I will bring up the rear, in case something goes wrong."

Jaune's eyes went wide. "Something can go wrong?"

"You never know, lady killer." Yang teased.

"Can we hurry up?" Weiss suggested. "Eight people standing in the shampoo section is suspicious enough."

"Let's go, Blakey!" Yang grabbed her partner and walked into the men's bathroom and disappeared.

The remaining six heard a *swoosh* noise and assumed Blake and Yang successfully entered the portal to Asgard.

The new group, Ruby and Weiss glanced around the store to make sure no one saw Blake and Yang enter the men's bathroom. The customers continued shopping like normal, so they didn't waste time.

"It's clear," Weiss said. "Go."

"This is so weird!" Nora chirped. "All of us randomly going to the guy's bathroom-"

Pyrrha put her hand on the energetic girl's shoulder. "Come on."

The four saw that no one assumed they were acting suspicious and quietly followed where Blake and Yang went.

Weiss and Ruby heard a brief *swoosh* sound and knew it was clear to follow. However, before they could do so, a blue-haired boy swung around the corner of the aisle right next to them.

"Hey, Weiss!" Neptune greeted and walked up to the pair. "What brings you here?"

Weiss had to try not to groan.

 _Why did I give him a second chance? It's only a matter of time before he tries to flirt with me again..._

Ruby narrowed her eyes, she didn't like it when people pretended she didn't exist. Especially since this boy made it obvious he likes Weiss. "WE," Red grabbed Weiss' arm. "Are shopping together. Why are YOU here?"

Weiss turned beet-red from the unexpected contact. Was Ruby jealous?

 _T-that complete dolt! But I guess this is okay… I don't mind..._

Neptune rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, um…"

"Hey, man!" Sage walked over with Sun in tow. "Found you!"

"What brings you here ladies?" Sun asked with a wink.

"Is it that weird for girls to be shopping at Bed, Bath and Beyond?" Weiss huffed, still blushing crimson. "What are you three doing here?"

Before Neptune could answer, Sun replied. "Neptune loves his scented soaps!"

Red chuckled. "What kinds!?"

Weiss glared at Ruby and IMed. " _Ruby! We have a mission to complete, we can't get distracted_."

" _Go with it,"_ Ruby IMed. " _I have an idea,"_ she said as got closer to Neptune.

"Show me where the Rose scented perfume is located!" Red ordered. "You seem like an expert on this place.

Sage laughed. "Is that a compliment?"

"Of course," Ruby said. "We like our guys squeaky clean!"

Weiss' mouth dropped as she sent an IM to Ruby. " _I think Yang is rubbing off on you."_

" _I'll take that as a compliment,"_ Red grinned.

The three guys smiled and made it their mission to locate Ruby's perfume. They turned around and looked up at the aisle signs to help her out.

"It's in aisle three!" Neptune pointed.

Sun smiled and turned around. "You ladies don't need that stuff to smell pret-"

The three noticed the pair vanished.

"Where did they go?!" Sage asked.

"Beats me," Neptune shrugged. "We can ask them later, now where is the lavender perfume?"

Ruby and Weiss made to the other side safely. The sky was pure blue, in front of them was what seemed to be the longest table made of rubber they've ever seen. The length of the creation seemed to never-end. Four monstrous legs held the contraption upright, while the surface held narrow pads made for people to stand on safely. Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren crowded around it on top of a hill, wondering what the hell it was. It took up most of the grassy plain, after all.

Aph popped into RWBY's minds. " _It's a trampoline that Thor made. Isn't it wonderful? Be careful though, the slightest bounce will send you flying."_

" _Then why'd he make it?!"_ Weiss asked. " _What's the point?"_

" _The Gods can handle it, so maybe you guys can. I'm not sure about the new group you brought up, so be careful."_ Aph warned.

Ruby and Weiss walked over to join the rest as they stared up in awe at the creation.

"Glad you guys made it!" Yang beamed.

"Yeah…" Ruby stared in awe. "Who knew the way to Asgard was through a men's bathroom stall?"

The two groups laughed as Aphrodite IMed Yang. " _Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

Yang wryly grinned. " _You know it."_

The blonde clapped her hands together. "Alright! Now that the noobies are here, it's time for their initiation!"

"W-what?" Jaune stammered.

RWB tilted their heads in confusion. What was Yang up to now?

"We all had to do it," Yang lied and gestured to RWB. "And now it's your turn."

"Do what? What even is that thing!?" Pyrrha asked in bewilderment.

Ruby went along with her sister. "It's a trampoline. Just take one bounce and you will no longer be muggles, but full-fledged candidates accepted by the Gods!"

Weiss face palmed. These two really are something.

"Just...one jump?" Jaune asked.

"Yep!" Yang replied as Ruby snickered. "Just one!"

Weiss and Blake glanced at each other and waited for the inevitable madness that was about to ensue.

"I'M IN!" Nora shouted with no hesitation as she ran to the bottom of the hill to climb up the ladder that led to the top of the trampoline.

"Of course she'd go first…" Weiss mumbled.

RWBY, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren stayed in their spots on the hill to get front row seats and see Nora standing on the trampoline.

"You sure this is safe?" Jaune warily asked.

Yang nodded. "Very."

"Okay!" Nora yelled. "I'm ready!"

RWBY and the newcomers looked on in anticipation.

Nora launched herself off the trampoline's surface, which caused her to gain a few meters in the air.

"Oh my god that's really high up," the blonde said.

"She hasn't even landed back down yet..." Pyrrha said, clearly unsettled about the situation.

"WOOO HOOO!" Nora yelled as she planted both feet back on the surface, only to be shot off like a rocket dozens of miles in the air. She flailed her arms and shouted.

"WOOOO!" seemingly unaffected by the great height.

Everyone watched Nora slowly became a little dot in the sky.

"Holy shit!" Yang exclaimed. "That was higher than I thought!"

Ren's poker face turned to shock. "How is she going to get back down? Haven't you guys done this before?"

Yang rubbed the back of her head. "Eheheh, about that…"

Everyone but Yang went wide-eyed and frantically glanced at each other. They didn't even think about the landing!

As Nora neared the ground closer, they started to panic. They didn't want Nora to land back on the trampoline, because then he would go flying even higher and possibly shatter the dimensions until they found a solution. They didn't have much time, either. They had to act _now._

They bolted to the surface of the trampoline where Nora would land when Yang IMed the Majors. " _Guys, stay on the padded sides. Trust me."_

The team hesitantly trusted Yang's words and stood safely on the sidelines as the newcomers rushed out in the middle to save their friend. Nora crashed into the surface, which sent all four of them soaring through the air, this time hundreds of miles from their original position.

Jaune let out a girly shriek as he disappeared from sight while Nora was still cheering with glee. Ren kept his usual poker face and just accepted it while Pyrrha let out a high-pitched scream, thinking they were going to die when they landed.

"Yang!" Weiss scolded. "What did that accomplish!?"

"Wait for it..." the blonde replied as she kept her gaze on the newcomers.

As the four dots neared the surface at rapid speed, a lightning strike zapped in the clear sky.

"Blake!" Ruby beamed. "That was awesome!"

"That wasn't me..." the faunus said as she stared at the new group inching closer to the ground.

A swift new dot moved at breakneck speed. It raced to grab all four of the newcomers before safely landing on the ground with them in his arms.

"Thor!" Yang chirped. "It's about time you got here."

Thor set the new team down. "You're lucky I made it on time."

"I knew you would!" Yang replied.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on here!?" Pyrrha roared.

Nora went wide-eyed. "YOUR NAME IS THOR?! I'VE SEEN YOU IN THE MARVEL MOVIES! BIG FAN!"

"I'm glad to see such a pretty lady is a fan of me," Thor grinned.

Ren frowned and tightly held Nora's arm while glaring daggers at the God. Of course, Thor didn't realize the two were basically a couple thanks to his flirtatious personality.

"I brought you ice cream," Thor held out the treat to Ruby. "You know, since you didn't get any last time…" he said as he glanced at Weiss' new scar.

"Wow!" Red took the treat and scarfed most of it down. "Asgard's ice cream really is the best!"

Weiss was downcast when she realized she was the reason Ruby never got her beloved treat in the first place.

"Cheer up, Weiss!" Ruby shoved the spoonful of ice cream in Weiss' mouth. "Isn't it delicious?!"

Weiss was in shock that Ruby just spoon fed her. She swallowed the ice cream and blushed. "Y-you insufferable...little!"

Ruby gave her puppy dog eyes. "You don't like it?"

Red's expression left Weiss speechless. "Wha-I...of course I do!"

"Tsundere…" Yang muttered.

Weiss turned around in a fury. "WHAT!?"

"Nothing!" The blonde quickly replied. "But the trampoline thing was all HER idea!" she pointed behind her.

Everyone turned their heads to the person.

"Aph?! Why?!" Weiss shrieked. "We almost had heart-attacks!"

Aphrodite had to stifle a laugh. "You have to admit, that was so worth it." She said as she walked up to Yang and fist bumped her.

"Are we a new team now?" Jaune asked while he was still in a daze.

Weiss sighed. "Yes."

"WOOO!" Nora said as she frantically tried to run back to the trampoline.

"Nora! Wait!" Ren grabbed her hand. "It's not safe."

Nora pouted, but quickly beamed a quirky smile. "Okay, Renny."

"T-that's your mom that you mentioned?" Jaune asked Weiss. "She's beautiful!"

"Sadly, it doesn't save a poor soul like her in the long run," the white-haired girl blanched.

"Hey!" Aphrodite yelped.

Blake smirked. "You'll get over her beauty in no time."

"Wow, thanks guys. Feeling the love…" Aph trailed off.

"She's the goddess of love and beauty! Of course she's gorgeous!" Nora informed. "And Thor is God of storms and protection!"

"Glad you picked a knowledgeable group, Majors." Thor said as he wielded his hammer in the air and flew off.

"Did he just call us Majors?" Ruby asked.

"Well, we are the Major elements. I think that's what he meant," Yang reasoned.

"Come on guys," Aph waved as she started walking off. "We have to go to the council. It's standard protocol for new teams."

The two groups followed Aphrodite's lead and ended up at the council. After meeting all the Gods, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren stood on the stage Thor made for them. The newcomers were entranced by the scenery and kept asking if this was all real, but after Odin punched Jaune in the face, they confirmed that it was indeed real.

Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren stood on the stage, waiting to receive their powers. Nora kept bouncing up and down, hoping to get some epic magic. The spotlights blinded the rest as Jaune stood next to Nora, who stood next to Pyrrha with Ren on the other end.

RWBY watched the ceremony in awe. It wasn't that long ago when they were up on the stage themselves.

"I wonder what kind of powers they're going to get!" Ruby said as she eagerly watched the new team on stage.

"Relax, you dunce." Weiss smiled. "I'm sure Odin has the perfect powers in mind."

Yang giggled. "I can't wait for them to get their weapons!"

"That will probably turn out to be another cluster fuck," Blake chimed, eliciting giggles from the rest of her team.

Odin formed four different spheres; all the same golden color but emanated various lights. He made the spheres hover behind his back as he pointed his index finger and forced one of the spheres into Jaune.

"Jaune is the Sound element!"

Jaune was wondering what he could do with sound, but that would come in due time…

Odin did the same with Nora.

"Nora is the Pain element!"

 _I already have jokes for my new element in mind!_ Nora thought.

Odin turned to Pyrrha and shoved the sphere into her body.

"Pyrrha is now the Earth element!"

Some of the crowd started whispering about the fact that Earth was obviously a more powerful, major element. They wondered why Odin would give it to the person who was the most skeptical.

Odin beamed a smile at the poker-faced Ren and forced the last sphere of light into him.

"Ren is now the Space element!"

The God of Gods turned around to face the audience.

"THE MINOR ELEMENTS: TEAM JNPR!"

* * *

The day after, RWBY decided to go to the plaza after school for some team bonding while JNPR did the same. Ruby thought that you should get to know your immediate team's first before they try to combine teams for more strategic attacks. The groups agreed with that logic and took an 'immediate' team bonding day. People were bustling about and enjoying the nice day, some people took seats at the tables around the team.

RWBY was sitting outside an ice cream shop at one of the many tables. The sun's rays were beaming directly on the quartet, which caused their ice cream to melt rapidly.

Ruby tried to quickly lick her ice cream cone before it dripped over and on the table. When she was successful, she beamed a smile at Weiss.

Weiss smiled at Ruby's giddiness when she saw melted ice cream on Red's face. "Get some napkins, dolt."

Ruby lightly snorted. "Whoopsies," she chuckled as she grabbed the pile of napkins in the middle of the table and wiped her face.

The pair stared into each other's eyes and quickly looked away, blushing crimson.

Yang and Blake grinned at their growing relationship and decided not to tease the two since they were all enjoying the nice day.

"This ice cream is good, but nothing can beat Asgard's!" Ruby claimed after she went back to eating.

"They must have some special ingredient you can only get up there," the faunus thought out loud.

The blonde finished eating the ice cream in the bowl. "Is anyone else wondering why Odin gave Pyrrha the Earth element? Aren't they supposed to be the Minors?"

Blake's ears perked up. "I bet he saw the most potential in Pyrrha. She did take down a Grimm when she was a muggle."

"It is weird since she was the one we had a hard time convincing," Ruby chimed.

"Until Yang had the bright idea to drench Cardin," Weiss said with sarcasm evident in her tone.

"Hey, that was a good idea and you know it!" Yang exclaimed. "I would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant I could fly through the air more!"

The faunus pushed her ice cream to the side. "You would do it regardless."

Yang slightly chuckled at the comment. "I guess we can only hope Odin knows what he's doing."

Aphrodite popped into RWBY's minds. " _He knows what's for the best. I bet that Pyrrha girl possesses something Odin values. It could be her skepticism for all we know."_

" _That's true,"_ Blake replied in an IM. " _He has done a good job so far."_

" _He's too jolly for his own good,"_ Weiss commented.

" _He was pretty terrifying when Yang broke the rules,"_ Ruby shuddered. " _Even though he didn't give the best punishment."_

" _If it's one thing that Odin HATES...it's when someone breaks his rules…"_ Aphrodite trailed off.

Blake narrowed her eyes when she heard Aphrodite's tone. From what she gathered, the goddess spoke from experience, but she decided not to question her at the moment.

" _We won't do it again,"_ Yang assured.

" _Good to hear, now have a good team day,"_ Aph replied.

"Oh!" Ruby chirped. "Did JNPR get their barrier bracelets?"

"Yes," Weiss replied. "Aph gave the bracelets to them directly after the ceremony."

"Good," the blonde smiled. "We don't need anyone else getting hurt."

Blake sighed. "Is anyone else extremely hot, or is it just me?"

The team had been sitting outside in the sweltering sun for about an hour now. They just realized how hot it really was after finishing their ice cream.

"Let's go," Yang stood up. "We can find shade."

Just then, tornado sirens started going off and reverberated for miles. This caused everyone in the plaza to stop doing what they were doing and panic, intent to find shelter.

Ruby glared at the clear blue sky. "There's no storm!"

"Yeah," Yang agreed. "And it's the middle of the month...so the government shouldn't be testing the sirens."

"This _is_ strange," Blake agreed. "What's going on?"

"We are in Kansas, and it's tornado season...we're in the middle of tornado alley, and we've seen tornadoes touch-down, but...what's happening?!" Ruby frantically asked. "Nothing makes sense..."

Soon, the plaza was deserted and completely void of other people besides RWBY.

"Is Circe attacking?!" Yang asked over the sound of the sirens.

"Do you see any Grimm?" Weiss replied calmly as she scanned their surroundings.

"No…" The faunus muttered. "Is it Thor's doing?"

Weiss shook her head. "Thor wouldn't do this."

"Then who is it?!" Yang asked as she continued to survey the area, before her eyes landed on Red. "RUBY! Did you summon a tornado?!"

"What?!" Ruby waved her hands frantically. "No! It wasn't me!"

Weiss' mouth dropped at the realization. "THAT IDIOT!"

"What?!" RBY asked in unison.

"It's Jaune! He's the Sound element! I'm willing to bet he lost control of his aura. That wouldn't be the first time it has happened." Weiss mused.

"It probably is!" Yang agreed. "He better get it under control soon!"

"Wait guys," Ruby pointed. "Grimm up ahead."

Sure enough, there were five ursai headed their way. RWBY was glad everyone was inside thanks to the sirens. It was a good thing Jaune lost control of his aura, after all.

The sirens never let up as the team took their fighting stances and summoned their weapons. They waited for the Grimm to attack as their combat outfits instantly materialized.

Aries popped into Blake's head. " _Time to show them what you learned."_

Blake smirked and didn't reply as she rushed for the nearest Grimm and shot Gambol Shroud around its neck. She swung around the beast and briefly glanced at her surroundings to see that Yang was having a hard time landing a hit on a particularly quick Grimm.

When the faunus landed on the creature's back, she sent out an electric charge. Electric waves surfed in the air and hit all the targets; unfortunately this included her team as well.

The Grimm and RWY crashed to the ground, completely paralyzed after the wave went through them. Blake took that as her cue to eliminate the unmoving Grimm she was currently hitched on.

"Jeez, Blake!" Yang yelled as she looked over at the Grimm she was formerly fighting. "That was awesome! I can't feel my legs!"

Blake held back a giggle as she impaled the Grimm lying next to the blonde. The faunus sauntered over and got rid of the monsters lying next to Weiss and Ruby as well.

RWY soon got their muscles working again after the paralysis wore off and stood up to walk to Blake.

"That was a cool move!" Ruby complimented.

Weiss frowned. "I like the effect, but you really should tell us next time you plan on doing this, so you don't hit us."

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Blake replied as she looked around and saw the pack dissipating.

"Wait," Weiss said. "There were five Grimm. Not four."

The sirens continued to roar in a fury as RWBY frantically scanned their surroundings to locate the missing Grimm. They found a lone little boy, with an ursa stalking directly behind him.

The team gasped when they saw the ursa lift up its claw to take a swing at the muggle. Even if they did launch themselves at the threat now _,_ they wouldn't make it in time.

"No!" Yang screamed as she bolted to the little boy.

The boy tilted his head in confusion, but quickly went wide-eyed when he felt a pair of arms pick him up from the side and was brought to safety.

Yang smiled when she saw the boy was safe and continued rushing at the Grimm that was still there after the swipe had missed. She held her arm back and blasted Ember Celica to gain momentum into the punch that rocketed the ursa into the air, making it dissipate is it went flying.

Just after the last Grimm dissipated, the sirens ceased their roaring. Yang walked to RWB and Aphrodite, who crowded around the little boy.

"Are you hurt?" Aph asked.

"No," he said. "Why would I be?"

They broke out in grins at the boy's obliviousness.

The goddess leaned down to get at eye level with the boy. "What's your name?"

"Gelby," he replied as Aph's pink eyes entranced him. "What's yours?"

"Aph," she curtly said. "Where is your mother?"

Gelby fiddled with his thumbs as he looked around and saw people walking out of the stores. He smiled when he saw his mother frantically rush to him.

RWBY immediately de-materialized their weapons when the first round of people crowded the streets once more. Many citizens were whispering about what had just transpired, trying to rationalize the situation.

"Gelby!" the mother chided. "Don't go off on your own like that, you had momma worried!"

"Sorry, mommy," he said as he grabbed her hand.

"Thank you for looking after my Gelby Belby," she bowed and the two walked away.

"A kid named Gelby," Yang chirped. "No wonder he was outside when the sirens went off..."

"Yang!" Weiss chided.

"What?" Yang held her hands up defensively. "Gelby is a crappy name."

"I'm sorry," Aph interjected. "But can we please talk about Blake's epic new move?"

Blake smiled. "Aries called it 'Thunder Wave.' It stuns everyone around you, sadly including your allies."

Ruby bursted out laughing. "Oh my god, Blake. That's the name of a TM any electric type Pokémon can learn!"

Blake's jaw dropped. "What?!"

Yang snickered along with her sister. "I bet Aries is a Pokémon nerd like Weiss!"

Blake dramatically sunk to her knees and shouted at the heavens. "Damn you, Aries!"

Weiss looked up into the clear sky and sent an IM while she smirked. " _Thank you, Aries."_

Aries returned a heart-felt laugh. " _No problem, Fire."_

* * *

 **Toto: YES THEY ARE IN KANSAS! THERE ARE VARIOUS REASONS FOR THIS! I'm not just choosing random locations. Have a good night/day!**


	11. Supermassive Black Hole

**This chapter is named after Supermassive Black Hole by Muse!**

* * *

"Why did you come here, Aphrodite?" Blake asked. "Aren't you supposed to be stuck in Asgard?"

Yang interjected. "We should be glad she's here. She saved that little boy's life!"

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing," the ravenette said. "She came just in time, thankfully."

"I got Odin's approval, so now I can come to Earth whenever I please." Aph informed. "I saw you four were in trouble and I happened to come in from Gelby's direction."

"Who the hell names their kid 'Gelby?'" Yang laughed. "He must have a difficult childhood."

"It reminds me of a yellow blob," Blake said and turned to the blonde. "Kind of like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Yang asked in a teasing tone.

The faunus stifled a laugh. "Nothing."

Something was bothering Weiss, which caused the subject to change. "Can someone please explain to me as to why that Grimm went after a muggle?! You said Grimm only go after beings with an aura, so that means the Gods, our team, and now JNPR. It makes NO sense!"

Aphrodite held her chin in thought. "That's a good question. It might be something Odin knows about."

The goddess contacted Odin and his voice popped into the five's heads. " _It's safe to say that the Grimm are growing more power hungry, so no one in the mortal realm is safe anymore. Circe's powers are increasing every day. I'm not surprised the Grimm have evolved to more deadly creatures."_

"More people are going to...get hurt?" Yang asked with pleading eyes.

"Not if we can help it!" Ruby beamed. "Right team?!"

RWBY pumped their fists in the air. "YEAH!"

Aphrodite smiled at the scene and loved how close the four have become. She decided not to think about the enemy and focused on the people who would take down the threat, even if the job was dangerous.

* * *

"Have you guys finished your projects yet?" Blake asked RWY.

The team was hanging out by the lockers after school, discussing normal matters for once.

Yang grinned at the fact that she was never assigned a project as she scanned her team. "Sucks to suck, am I right?" she held out a fist to Ruby.

Red pouted and didn't return the gesture, leaving Yang hanging. "Pyrrha and I are almost done. What about you, Weiss?"

Weiss sighed. "Very close. I hate to admit it, but that mouth breather is a decent partner."

"Did the Ice Queen just give a compliment?" Yang asked, clearly surprised. "I think hell must have frozen over."

"I don't think Hades would let it freeze that easily," Blake commented.

"Don't remind us of that blubbering idiot," Weiss said in an annoyed tone.

"Hades can't be that bad," Ruby stated. "I bet he's as nice as Hermes!"

"You mean that sexual deviant?" Weiss asked

Ruby set down her backpack. "I think he's misunderstood."

Weiss realized Red had taken a liking to Hermes since he became her trainer and decided to stop bashing him. "It's a possibility."

Ruby grinned when Weiss agreed with her. "You just have to get to know him!"

"Hey, Weiss." A deep voice cut in. "Do you have a sec?"

The Ice Queen turned around and crossed her arms. "Yes, Neptune?"

"Here," the blue-haired boy held out a fancy bottle. "It's lavender perfume. I heard that's your favorite kind, and I was already at Bed, Bath and Beyond...so I got it for you." he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Weiss glared at the gift in distaste. "You can't just buy my friendship."

Neptune reluctantly pulled the bottle back. "I saw it and it reminded me of you, so I thought you'd appreciate it."

"You thought wrong."

"Weiss!" Ruby leaned into her ear. "I don't like him that much either, but this is your chance to work on your people skills!"

The Ice Queen gave her a confused look. "I'm not socially inept!"

"Then prove it!" the brunette harshly whispered.

Ruby knew it would take one step at a time to break down the white-haired girl's icy walls. What a better way to start with this?

"I appreciate the gesture, Neptune." Weiss said curtly. "However, I don't accept the offer."

Neptune slightly smiled. "I understand."

"So," the blonde said, which broke the silence. "Who wants pizza!?"

* * *

"Why the hell do you always get pineapples on your pizza?" Sun asked Scarlet

"That's the only way to do it," Scarlet scoffed. "You got bananas, so don't judge."

Sun gave his friend a weird look. "I'll never understand why people DON'T get bananas on their pizza. It's common sense!"

"Why are bananas an option?" Blake asked the group.

"Good question," Weiss agreed.

Sun, Scarlet, Sage, Neptune, Simon and RWBY are sitting at a large table in Tukson's Pizza place. When Yang asked who wanted pizza, she asked loudly, allowing everyone in the area to hear the proposal. And honestly, who doesn't want pizza?!

The establishment was filled with other people. However, the two groups got the biggest table the place had to offer.

Ruby ate her ice cream that was in a bowl on the side of the plate. "They should stuff ice cream inside pizza!"

The whole group grimaced before Blake spoke up. "That's sounds horrid."

"Yeah, Rubes." Yang agreed. "Don't ever try that."

Simon gave the blonde a smile. "She's right, Ruby. That's messed up."

"I think it's a good idea." Sage proudly claimed.

Red's eyes twinkled. "YOU DO!?"

Sage took a bite of his slice. "I don't see why not, they're both delicious."

"What is wrong with the world?" Neptune mumbled under his breath.

Ruby stood up from her seat. "FINALLY! SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS!" she walked over and gave Sage a pat on the back. "I knew I liked you!"

Sage choked on the slice from the action. "Is she always this hyper?"

The group nodded and Weiss spoke up. "She hasn't even had her second dose of daily cookies yet."

Sage glanced up at Red, who had a devious grin present. "Oh god…"

Ruby pouted and went back to her seat. "I'm just glad Weiss makes sure they're not soggy!"

Blake gave Ruby a glare. "I still can't believe that terrifies you."

"Oh come on!" Red whined. "How do dogs scare you?!"

"Am I the only one wondering why Weiss is in charge of Ruby's cookies?" Simon muttered.

Neptune and Scarlet glanced at each other and wondered what brought the subject up.

Realizing that the other group had no idea what was going on, Blake intervened. "What are your biggest fears? Ruby is making fun of me because I'm scared of dogs, and she's scared of soggy cookies."

Sun leaned in, as if he wasn't hearing correctly. "Did you just say Ruby is afraid of soggy cookies?"

"Terrified," the white-haired girl answered.

Sun stared at the brunette. "Really?" he asked in amusement.

Ruby pouted. "Why is everyone so surprised!? You have to have a fear too!"

"You're right." Sun admitted. "I'm scared of soggy bananas."

The group erupted in laughter.

When the laughs died down, Neptune asked. "What about you, Sage?"

Sage glanced at the ceiling in thought. "Ugh… I guess losing the people I love."

Yang stood up from her seat. "RIGHT?!"

"Yeah!" Sage agreed. "It's terrifying!"

"How about you, Verraten?" Red asked. "Something has to scare you!"

"That's an easy one!" Simon said. "Rejection."

Yang squeezed his hand. "Anyone who would reject you is crazy."

The blonde felt her hand heat up when Simon replied. "T-thanks…"

Weiss examined the situation and rolled her eyes. She was tired of waiting for the inevitable.

"What about you, Neptune?" Ruby asked the boy. "You have to be scared of something."

"Okay, okay." Neptune waved his hands. "Since we are all being honest here, I'll tell the 100% truth."

Everyone leaned in with anticipation.

"Butterflies may or may not...intimidate me...a little bit."

Scarlet went wide-eyed. "Was not expecting that…"

"Dude," Sun put a hand on Neptune's shoulder. "Man up."

"What!?" Neptune exclaimed. "Those things are creepy as hell!"

Blake noticed Scarlet was being a little quiet. "What about you, Scarlet?"

"Ugh… I'd have to say clowns." he answered. "Those things are terrifying. Have you seen the movie 'It?'"

"I read it," the ravenette smirked. "And heard it's a great movie. Anything with Stephen King is the best."

"I thought for sure you read porn!" Yang announced for the whole place to hear. "You don't read porn!?"

Every pair of eyes lingered on them in the middle of the pizza place.

"Yang!" Blake hushed. "Now's not the time!"

Sun leaned in. "It's always time for porn," he sent Blake a wink.

The faunus blushed. "C-can we switch the subject please?! People are staring!"

"Kitty didn't deny it," Yang grinned.

"Okay, okay." Ruby said. "Did anyone else see that giant butcher knife professor Port had on his desk?"

"Yes!" Neptune pointed at Ruby with eager. "I thought I was just imagining things!"

"What?" Weiss asked in disbelief. "Why would he have a knife!?"

"That's a very good question that needs an answer," Neptune replied. "Do you guys think he's secretly a serial killer?"

"He could be another Dexter!" Simon added.

Blake leaned in and made a dramatic sound. "DUN...DUN...DUN!"

"Don't you think that'd be an awesome halloween costume?" Sun asked the group.

"A butcher knife?" Simon asked. "Sounds kinda lame."

"No, a serial killer," Sun corrected.

"And how would they dress?" Weiss asked. "Blood smeared on your face?"

"Dress up as any cereal box with a knife going through it." Sun said. "BAM! A cereal killer, get it?" he nudged Yang.

Yang swallowed her piece of pizza and bursted out laughing. "That is the most genius thing I've ever heard!"

Weiss sighed at their antics and went wide-eyed when she realized she wasn't in reality anymore. Her vision changed and she was shown a beached orca that was thrashing around in the sand, flinging up a giant dusty cloud with its tail.

"WEEEEEAAAANNN," the high-pitched sound echoed in her head.

Weiss realized she had to take action and figure out where the vision was taking place.

 _Come on...come on, come on, come on!_ Weiss scolded herself; she knew she had no time to waste. _What's that in the background?!_ She attempted to make what seemed to be a large sign less blurry.

 _If I can find out where it's stranded...I can help this time!_

As she was focused in her thoughts, Ruby waved her hands in front of Weiss. "Hello? Anyone home?" she narrowed her eyes when she realized her teammate's eyes were pink again.

Weiss continued staring in the distance, completely unresponsive. Yang put a hand on Red's shoulder. "She's a lost cause."

"But Yaaaang," Ruby whined. "Her eyes are pink again!"

"We can ask her later, right now she seems focused," the blonde reasoned. "It's probably really important, like an IM!"

The orca continued its pleas, and soon stopped struggling. It lay on the beach with no hope.

Weiss focused even more intently on the sign when she noticed the orca stopped struggling.

 _No! No, no, no, no! You won't die because I'm incompetent! Not again!_

The first word became clear.

 _S-Siesta?_

She squinted even more to make out another word.

 _Key!_

 _Okay...one more word! I swear...you won't turn out to be like those passengers!_

The orca ceased breathing and accepted its fate.

 _Sarasota!_

 _Tha-that's a place in Florida!_

Weiss was brought out of her vision when she had the epiphany. She snapped her head up and quickly speed walked away from the group. She realized that she still had time since she suspected her visions always happened before the events occurred.

Sun stared at Weiss as she left the building. "What crawled up her butt?"

"A lot of things, Sun." Blake said. "A lot of things…"

Weiss walked out of the shop and noticed it was sprinkling. The girl went behind the establishment in a more isolated area to get away from all the people. She needed to hear the other speaker on the phone for what she was about to do.

She pulled out her phone, covered it with her other hand to protect it from the raindrops, and dialed the number for the marine animal rescue near the area.

After a few rings, someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello, I'm calling to inform you that there is a stranded orca on your beach." she said curtly and calmly.

"Do you know where it is exactly?" The person asked.

"I just know that the orca was near a large sign that said 'Siesta Key, Sarasota.'" Weiss answered.

"I know exactly where that is! It's by the walkway," the female voice replied.

Weiss' lips slightly turned up at the news.

"Thank you for the tip, um?"

"Annabelle," Weiss replied.

 _No way am I giving my real name…_

"Alright, Annabelle. We'll have a team of rescuers at the scene shortly," the voice affirmed.

"Good to hear, please hurry," Weiss said with urge in her voice and hung up.

Weiss smiled and turned around, feeling proud of herself. It was like a tidal wave washed her anxiety away. She might have saved an orca! The girl was glad she could actually take action this time. Weiss looked at the sky in accomplishment and noticed it began to shift to a much darker shade.

"What was that about?"

Weiss gasped and turned around to the voice. "RUBY! Don't scare me like that!"

"What happened?" Red asked again.

The white-haired girl sighed. "If you must know, I had another vision earlier and did something about it."

"Another?"

Weiss realized her slip-up and ignored Ruby's question. "I saw an orca stranded on the beach. Fortunately, there was a sign just to the left of it so I knew where it was stranded."

The clouds parted and the sky opened its large grey maw, and a drenching flurry of rain droplets descended from the sky.

"That's so cool!" Red chirped and hugged Weiss. "You saved him!"

Weiss went wide-eyed when she realized she couldn't save the plane's passengers in her last vision. She accepted the hug, and weakly returned the gesture. She quickly buried her face in the crook of Red's neck to hide the fact that she was almost in tears. She was glad it was raining to help hide her emotions.

Ruby noticed the girl was trembling involuntarily as she comforted the girl in her arms. She realized the two should probably head inside soon due to the incoming storm, but decided to handle the situation at the moment. Ruby knew there was something Weiss wasn't telling her, but didn't question it and wanted to show that she cared with actions.

The two embraced each other in the downpour, sharing warmth.

Red wrapped her arms tighter around Weiss as she stroked the back of her head. "It's okay...you'll be okay…"

Ruby heard a few sniffles coming from the girl in her arms, but Weiss refused to show her face. To her, crying is a sign of weakness.

The brunette closed her eyes as her chin rested on Weiss' shoulder, whispering in her ear. "You can talk about it with me...if you want. It's not good to bottle up your emotions."

Weiss continued sniffling as she thought about Grif in particular. "I'm fine, Ruby. Just stay like this for a little longer...please."

The brunette had never heard the pleading tone in Weiss' voice before. Whatever she was going through held a huge burden. Red didn't want her friend to go through that alone.

Overwhelming sympathy caused Ruby's heart to shatter.

* * *

"Who's ready to research the enemy!?" Ruby shouted.

Jaune stared at the energetic girl. "Why are we here again?"

"Like I said, to research the enemy! Dur!" Red exclaimed.

Weiss sighed. "I think there's a more thorough way of doing this..."

"And what's that, Salty?" Yang asked.

Weiss' eye twitched and ignored the blonde's teasing. "JNPR could research online while our team can grab every mythological book we can get our hands on."

Blake smiled. "I like that, I have a discount here anyways…"

JNPR and RWBY walked in the local library. They agreed that research was necessary to prepare for war. Knowing your enemy's weakness will always give you an advantage.

It had been a day since Ruby realized Weiss was hiding something, something that caused her to cry. Red wanted to get down to the bottom of it as soon as possible. However, she decided to pull Weiss aside at a later time, right now they were busy.

"So, who're our allies?" Ruby asked the group.

"That's why we are researching, Ruby." Weiss deadpanned as RWBY headed to the bookshelves.

There was a lot of ruckus in the background, followed by what sounded like Ren, who yelled. "NORA!"

"Sorry Ren!" Nora squeaked.

Blake sighed. "Those two…"

"Alright team!" Ruby clapped her hands together. "Time to get as much information as possible!"

RWBY split up and took different sections of the library. After about ten minutes, they met up in the common area with around thirty books total. Each of them threw their findings on the large wooden table.

"There's no way we can go through all this!" Yang exclaimed.

"For once, I think Yang is right," Blake agreed.

The blonde glanced at Blake. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," the faunus smirked.

"We should look up things about Circe…" Ruby said. "Circe should be priority. She's the main threat, after all."

Weiss smiled. "I think Ruby is right for once."

Red playfully rolled her eyes and grabbed Weiss' hand. "Let's start then!"

The white rose pair sat next to each other at the table. They grabbed books and started looking up background about Circe for several minutes.

"Hey guys," Pyrrha waved. "Any progress?"

"We're working on it!" Yang said. "How's your end?"

"Kind of itchy to be honest…" Pear rubbed her butt.

Ruby wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Not THAT end. How's your research going?"

"Oh…" Pyrrha blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Pretty well, Ren found one of our enemies."

Weiss snapped her head up. "Besides Circe?"

Pear nodded and took a seat. "Yes, they are called The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

"How do you know they are working with Circe?" Blake asked.

"That's just it," Pyrrha added. "We don't know for sure, but we have a good guess as to why they would be."

"What's the reason?" Ruby asked.

"Each of the four horsemen symbolizes something." Pear explained. "One of them represents famine. The other is conquest, another is death…"

Blake's ears perked up. "What's the last one?"

"War."

"Well," Ruby baffled. "There ya go."

"The one known as 'the pale rider' or 'death' apparently works with Hades." Pear informed. "I don't know if Hades still works with him, but if so, that could be our advantage…"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Odin was right, Hades is sketchy."

"We don't know that for sure!" Ruby intervened. "We just need to sit and talk with him."

"Good idea," the white-haired girl admitted. "We will do that later."

Red beamed a smile at Weiss. "Yeah!"

"Is there anything else?" the ravenette asked Pyrrha.

"The four horsemen seem difficult to kill…" Pear mumbled.

"How are we supposed to kill them?" Blake asked. "They're not real people, right?"

Pear shook her head. "They're not and that's why. The only way to kill them is to destroy their rings, which are small targets. If we can destroy those, then they will lose their physical forms and all their power."

"They can't be that powerful, can they?" Yang asked. "Aren't they just some dudes on horses?"

"Nope, they are not something you want to mess with." Pear answered.

The rest of JNPR walked over and sat down at the large table.

"You need to work on NOT setting off the sirens," the Ice Queen chided Jaune.

"Oh, come on!" Jaune whined. "It was an accident!"

The group laughed in the lighthearted atmosphere.

Yang put them back on topic after the giggles died down. "Damn, you guys made way more progress than us. We just know that Circe can turn whatever she wants into animals."

"So don't get near her!" Red added.

"Wait!" Blake interjected and pointed to her book. "It says here that Hermes tried to stop Odysseus from saving his men from Circe."

"Why's that?" Nora asked.

"Because she's the sorcerous of spells and magic!" Blake informed. "Anyways, Hermes gave Odysseus a herb that countered magic, and it worked against her."

"GOOD GUY HERMES!" Ruby shouted as she stood up. "I KNEW HE WAS AWESOME!"

"SHHH!" A librarian scolded.

Ruby pouted and sat back down. "He's still awesome…"

"We gotta give him praise later," the blonde added.

"Hey guys," a different voice cut in. "What are you doing?"

"Hey, Simon!" Yang greeted, but then her eyes caught sight of Neptune, Sun, Scarlet, and Sage, who followed in tow. She was glad Simon was making friends, but the company wasn't welcome at the moment.

"Oh, come on..." Weiss mumbled. "Why are these guys here?! This is a library!"

Ruby put a hand on her shoulder and whispered. "We got this," she turned to the newcomers. "What brings you here? People don't normally hang out in libraries, especially groups of guys."

Neptune took one glance at all the books about mythology and supernatural creatures on the table. "Are you guys forming a cult or something?"

"Yeah," Sun said as he picked up a book. "Is this a new fetish?"

Weiss stood up and snatched the book out of his hands. "It's none of your business."

Suddenly, a supermassive black hole appeared above the table where JNPR and RWBY were sitting. Before anyone could react, it sucked the teams inside, seemingly erasing their existence.

"W-what…" Scarlet was wide eyed, with his mouth agape.

"...THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?" Neptune yelled.

Nothing remained except the books on the table.

"SHHHH!" The same librarian hushed.

"B-but! But!" Simon was speechless.

"WHERE'D THEY GO?!" Sage panicked as he searched for his friends.

"Blake?!" Sun frantically flipped the table. "BLAKE?!"

* * *

RWBY and JNPR flew out of the portal and on the grass, landing on top of each other.

Yang ended up being on the bottom, holding all the weight. "GET. OFF. ME!" after a couple of seconds, she lifted everyone up and threw them to the side.

"AGH!" Everyone went flying and crashed in the grass to the left of Yang.

Ruby rubbed her head as she stood up. "Ow! Yangy, what the shit?!"

"Don't give me that look," Yang deadpanned. "Everyone's weight was on me. It was way more painful."

"Um, guys." Jaune stood up and gazed into the distance. "Where are we?"

Trees surrounded the area in the distance. RWBY and JNPR were standing on a luscious green field basking in the sunlight.

"Maybe some random forest?" Nora asked.

"Well…" Blake added. "You're not wrong."

Odin popped in the team's heads. " _This is Alfheim, world of the elves. I was playing with the little elves one day and dropped my genie lamp in this fun, magical land."_

" _What does that have to do with anything!?"_ Weiss fumed in her IM.

Odin's sigh racked their minds. " _Since I lost my genie lamp, I need the Majors and Minors to find it for me...since I'm lazy."_

" _At least you're honest…"_ Blake muttered.

" _Are we stuck here?!"_ Weiss shouted in her head.

" _You have one week to find the genie lamp. I would keep you here longer if I didn't have the rules already written down. If you find the genie lamp before the week is up, you can get out as soon as you find it~"_ Odin teased.

" _That's a dick move,"_ Yang chimed. " _This place is huge! We may not even find it!"_

" _Not my problem,"_ Odin said.

" _There's no way out of this place?"_ Pyrrha asked the god.

" _Nope,"_ said god answered. " _Have fun!"_

"SCREW THIS!" Weiss yelled. "WE HAVE SCHOOL!"

"Hold on," Ren said.

He quietly disappeared in thin air, leaving an embodiment of darkness behind.

RWBY looked around before Ruby asked. "Where'd he go?!"

"Since he's the Space element," Pyrrha said. "He can travel through dimensions."

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Red beamed.

Ren reappeared as quickly as he disappeared. "It's useless. Odin locked us in here."

"I guess we better find that lamp," Blake suggested. "And quickly…"

* * *

"Odin," Athena called. "How did it go?"

"Good!" Odin smiled. "They don't suspect a thing!"

Athena slyly smirked. ""Wonderful…"

* * *

 **Toto: What are those two up to now?! Jeez, give them a break! tsk tsk… BTW, in case you didn't know, The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are a thing and so is Alfheim. This is all based on ANY mythology, we're just having fun with it~ Siesta Key, Sarasota is an epic place, which is why I chose it.**

 **VOLUME 3 IS AWESOME SO FAR! WINTER IS COMING!**


	12. Unravel

**This chapter is named after Unravel (AKA the Tokyo Ghoul OP) by** **TK from Ling Tosite Sigure!**

 **You may have realized that this chapter is out very early, and the reason for that my friends, is to celebrate! Celebrate what might you ask? For this story placing in the top three fora RWBY creativity contest on Twitter hosted by RWBY Obsessed! I would have never kept writing this if it weren't for your support, so to thank you: HERE'S AN EARLY CHAPTER!**

 **(And thanks to Mason for actually posting it!) xD**

* * *

" _You have one week to find my genie lamp."_

Odin's words echoed in everyone's minds as they tried to grasp the situation.

" _WE WILL BE STUCK HERE FOR A WEEK?!"_ Weiss shouted in her mind at the heavens.

Odin chuckled ever so slightly. " _Not if you can find it before then~"_

" _WE HAVE SCHOOL!"_ Weiss yelled. " _We can't miss it for a week!"_

" _You guys better get off your asses and find that lamp then,"_ the god deadpanned. The sound of a door slamming shut rang out, signaling he left the conversation.

"What an asshat," the blonde muttered.

Pyrrha sighed as she gazed into the bright blue sky. "Look at this place! It's huge! If we are going to be realistic, we won't be able to find a little genie lamp!"

"We'll find it," Ruby assured.

"Am I the only one wondering why Odin has a genie lamp?" Ren muttered.

"He really is a child!" Weiss fumed. "Unless…"

Everyone turned their heads to the girl when Yang asked. "What?"

The white-haired girl shook her head and ignored her thought. "Never mind…"

"I think we can all agree that we want to get out of here as soon as possible?" Blake asked while glancing at her teammates.

Jaune nodded. "We can't miss a whole week. Our parents would be worried sick!"

Yang's eyes traveled to the forest. "I don't know about you guys, but I could use a vacay!"

"Yang!" Weiss chided. "We are here for one reason and one reason only: to find that child's genie lamp!"

"Why does he have one anyways?" Pyrrha asked. "Does he want three wishes or something?"

"Who knows…" Blake mumbled.

Weiss pondered a strategy. "The only way to make this quick is to split up into pairs. If we get lost, we can IM." she glanced at the groups. "Can all of you Instant Message properly?"

Pyrrha nudged Jaune and said. "He's still getting the hang of it, so we'll stick together."

Nora grabbed Ren. "LET'S GO, RENNY!" she dragged him into the woods and smiled when she noticed he didn't struggle.

"Good luck guys." Pear said as Jaune and her walked in a different direction.

"I CALL BLAKEY!" Yang ran over and tackled the faunus to the ground.

"Gah!" Blake yelped at the unexpected impact and tried to pry Yang off her. "Get off me!"

The blonde grinned and looked into Blake's golden eyes as Yang pinned Blake to the ground. "What's the magic phrase~?" she teasingly sang.

The ravenette knew there was no way she could get out of Yang's grip on her own.

Blake sighed and hesitantly replied. "Weiss is a tsundere."

Yang nodded in approvement. "I've taught you well," she got off the faunus.

"You're incorrigible," Blake deadpanned as she accepted Yang's hand to stand.

"You have been saying that for the last several days and I still have no idea what it means!" the white-haired girl fumed.

"It's not hard to Google things, Salty," the blonde winked and turned to Blake. "Let's go on an adventure!"

"You live and breathe for adventure." Blake playfully rolled her eyes.

Yang pumped her fist in the air. "Let's go!"

The two ran east, towards a deep valley with steep sides.

"Wanna search the other side of the canyon?" Ruby asked Weiss.

Weiss gazed at the canyon and admired the scenery. "Sure."

* * *

"Do you think we'll find it, Renny?" Nora asked cheerfully.

"It's very unlikely," he answered honestly. "It would be best if we searched during the day. We still don't know what kind of creatures live here."

The two scouted the tree-filled woods and walked on a dirt path that appeared to be manmade.

"Do you think the elves built this path?!" Nora asked enthusiastically. "That would be soooo cool if we met one!"

"Maybe," Ren replied. "They might be feisty little things…"

"Like you?"

Ren gave Nora his usual poker face.

Nora poked Ren's nose. "Boop!"

His head tilted back slightly from the action and for the briefest moment, he smiled.

Nora gave the boy a toothy grin and gazed at the clear sapphire sky. In her peripheral vision, she spotted something at the top of a tree branch that was several feet high.

She pointed to the object. "Ren! What is that?"

Ren squinted his eyes to get a closer look since the sun's rays beamed through the dense shrubbery and obscured his view. "It could be the lamp."

"What are we waiting for?!" Nora climbed the branches to the top of the tree.

"Be careful," Ren warned.

Nora eagerly nodded and continued her journey to the unknown object. Once she got close enough, she could see what it was. "You'll never guess what it is!"

"Is it the lamp?"

Nora pried the thing off the branches and held it up with two hands for the boy to see. "IT'S A SLOTH!"

Ren's poker face remained. He knew this wasn't the strangest thing that has happened.

"A sloth?"

The sloth was deathly still in the girl's arms. "AUGH!" it squealed.

As Nora stood on top of a thick branch, she turned the sloth to face her. "So THAT'S what a sloth sounds like!"

"Nora!" Ren yelled as he peered through the branches. "Put it down!"

Nora nuzzled the sloth against her cheek, ignoring his words. "I'm gonna name you Bernard!"

The sloth slightly smiled and stayed still. "AUGH!"

* * *

"You really think it's in here, Pear?"

"It's a good place to start," she replied.

The two stared at an ancient temple that was in the middle of the forest. Why it was there was a mystery to the duo, but it seemed like the kind of place you could easily lose something in.

The temple itself was in ruins. The chipped stone looked like it had been there for thousands of years. Several cracks made up the facade, with fallen pillars surrounding the building. Open archways were in place at each end of the temple, with several large open arches made of stone along the sides.

As the two walked in the bigger arch that seemed to be the entrance, Jaune saw a sign sitting on top of the temple and read it out loud. "To: Hermes, our favorite sexual deviant. From: all the elves..."

* * *

"God dammit, Hermes!" Odin yelled as he threw popcorn at said god.

The popcorn slammed into Hermes' cheek due to Odin's overwhelmingly strong power. "It's not my fault they like me!"

Apollo held his chin in thought. "I wonder what Ren and Nora will do about the sloth…"

Aphrodite shook her head. "Can someone please tell me why I agreed to this?" she took some popcorn from the bag Hermes was holding.

Athena glared at the goddess. "You know this is better than cable," she glanced back at the plasma TV screen, which displayed the Arkos pair.

All the gods and goddesses of Asgard were sitting on couches, which surrounded the giant screen in their living room, one of the rooms in the council building.

"I can't believe you thought of this, Athena!" Aries praised.

"I still can't believe Odin let us broadcast this across Asgard," Athena said. "It's genius. This way the people can judge whether the Majors and Minors are worthy or not."

"And I still can't believe it's not butter!" Loki giggled from his own joke.

Odin ignored his black sheep of a son. "The citizens already think they are based on our opinion."

"Yes," Leo added. "This will allow us to involve the citizens to help them see just how worthy the chosen ones are."

"Father," Thor called.

"Yes, son?"

"Did you _really_ lose your genie lamp over there?" Thor asked.

"I didn't lose it," the god of gods smiled. "I hid it."

"You're sphhh-such a dick," Loki giggled as he ate some popcorn.

"That _is_ a dick move!" Hades cackled wildly. "I like it!"

"Who the hell invited him?" Athena asked, referring to Hades.

"Listen here, deary," Hades ate some popcorn. "I'm here because Odin can't resist me."

"Why not invite everyone?" Odin exclaimed. "It's like a movie marathon!"

Leo just sat there with his arms crossed. "A week long movie…"

"This is the greatest idea since we planted Kartik!" Odin's voice boomed.

Aphrodite sighed and took some more popcorn. "I just hope they don't run into _it._ "

* * *

The Arkos pair reluctantly stepped inside the worn out temple.

The sun's rays shone through the various cracks in the ceiling and walls, allowing little light for the pair to see in the darkness.

"I really wish we had Blake here!" Jaune whined.

Pyrrha knew her partner said that because Blake is a faunus. "Would you stop being a pansy?" she asked and then stepped on something. "OH GOD!"

"What!?"

Pear shook her foot and tried to stare at the object in the darkness. "What...is that?"

Jaune leaned down to get a closer look. "IT'S GOTTA BE THE LAMP!" he picked it up and dusted it off. "Huh...it doesn't feel like one…"

Pear blew the remaining dust off. "That doesn't look like a genie lamp."

The two couldn't see it properly in the darkness, so Jaune walked over to one of the arches in the side of the wall.

He held the object up in the sunlight. "Um, Pear? What is this?"

Pyrrha bursted out laughing when she realized what Jaune was holding.

Jaune examined the object, dazed and confused. "Why are you laughing?"

"J-Jaune!" Pear barely managed to say in between giggles. "It's a! It's a!" she doubled over in laughter.

Jaune smiled and threw it at Pear, who was quite literally on the ground laughing. "What is it?" the boy asked, growing a little impatient.

Pear jumped up and shrieked when it hit her. "EW, EW, EW, EW!" she flailed her arms and ran a few steps away.

The object rolled over and on the dirt ground when Pear looked down and stared at it with a slight smirk.

It rolled into one of the sun's rays when she revealed. "It's a dildo."

The boy's grin disappeared quickly. "Oh…"

* * *

"HERMES!" Odin chided.

"It was a gift, I swear!" Hermes replied.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "How long ago did you receive it?"

Hermes stared at the ceiling in thought. "About one thousand years…"

"So not THAT long ago, you perv." Aph deadpanned.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Hermes whined.

* * *

"Blakey, look!" Yang called. "I'm a possum!"

The ravenette glared at the blonde as she hung upside down on a tree branch. "Don't blame me if you fall."

Yang jumped off the branch and walked next to the faunus. "Don't be so…" she shifted her eyes into Blake's. "Shocked…"

Blake's face remained blank. "Really?"

The blonde wriggled her eyebrows. "You know you love it."

"Water you talking about?" the faunus asked.

Yang's mouth dropped. "D-DID YOU JUST MAKE A PUN?!"

Blake grabbed the blonde's shirt and leaned in closely to her face. "You speak of this to no one."

Yang gulped. "Y-yes ma'am."

* * *

"I ship them so hard," Aph announced. "Anyone have ideas for ship names?"

"Black blob!" Athena suggested.

Aphrodite nodded. "Anyone have _good_ suggestions?"

Athena scowled at the comment.

"Electrified water!" Odin suggested.

Aph pulled out her shipping notepad and wrote it down. "That's a good one…"

Hades raised his hand. "Oh! Oh! Pick me!"

Aph pointed with her pencil. "Yes, Hades?"

"I like dead water," Hades said. "It has a ring to it."

"Not everything has to be related to death, you know." Aphrodite replied. "Any other ideas?"

"Gavel!" Loki suggested.

"GOD DAMN YOU, LOKI! WHERE IS IT?!" Odin fumed.

Loki grinned. "Somewhere you'll never look!"

"Forget me being a dick," Odin pouted. "You're the dick."

Apollo rolled his eyes at the feud and gave another suggestion. "Black banana."

"That's nasty," Aphrodite commented but wrote it down anyways.

"Oh okay!" Athena threw her arms up for emphasis. "You take his gross suggestion and not mine? I see how it is."

Aphrodite slightly giggled. "Any ideas, Aries?"

"I like bumblebee." said god suggested.

"Where did you get bumblebee?" Odin asked.

"You know, because Water has blonde hair, Electricity has black hair, together they make a bumblebee combination." Aries explained.

Aphrodite's mouth dropped. "That's so...perfect. It's official! That's the ship name and you will be the new ship namer."

Aries was confused. "Is that supposed to be an honor?"

Aph nodded. "A very high honor."

* * *

As the bumblebee pair walked through the canyon and trudged through the rocky hills, they received an IM.

" _YOU GUYS!"_ Nora's voice beamed. " _REN AND I FOUND A SLOTH AND NAMED HIM BERNARD!"_

Yang shook her head. "Only Nora…"

"Sloths are native to Alfheim?" Blake asked. "That's so...weird."

"Eh," the blonde shrugged. "That's not the weirdest thing that's happened so far."

Pyrrha's voice erupted in giggles in the team's minds. " _J-Jaune… he...he,"_ she tried to sputter in between chuckles.

" _What did he do now?"_ Weiss asked.

Pear laughed again before she composed herself. " _H-he held and brushed off a dildo! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"That _,"_ the faunus glanced at Yang. "Is the weirdest thing that's happened so far."

Yang nodded. "Yep!"

Everyone was silent in the IM before Blake asked. " _What's a dildo doing in Alfheim?"_

" _Hell if I know,"_ Pear replied. " _But he threw it at me!"_

" _I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS!"_ Jaune whined.

" _Can you guys please take this out of the group IM?"_ Ruby asked.

Yang whispered in Blake's ear. "Hash tag group message problems."

Blake smirked. "So true."

Ruby continued. " _...some of us don't even know what dildos are."_

" _You're the only one who doesn't know what they are, dunce."_ Weiss replied.

" _It better stay that way,"_ Yang's voice threatened in a menacing tone.

Weiss audibly sighed in the IM and went back to business. " _Lets try to find this god forsaken lamp before sunset. We don't even know where we're staying for the night."_

" _Aye, aye!"_ Red eagerly replied. " _Good luck guys!"_

Everyone replied in unison. " _Good luck!"_

"Salty better not taint my innocent Rubes," the blonde mumbled. "Or there will be consequences."

Blake grabbed her partner's arm to calm her down. "I highly doubt she will. Ruby's greatest strength is innocence. Weiss knows that."

As the two finished their trek up a particularly big hill, they saw what was on the other side.

"W-what the!?" the faunus never finished her sentence.

Yang stared at it wide-eyed. "What...is that?!"

* * *

"Really?" Leo asked Odin, clearly unamused.

"What?!" Odin exclaimed. "I needed it!"

Athena gave Odin what could be a full body eye roll. "You are something else…"

* * *

Weiss and Ruby were finally alone. While the two searched for the genie lamp, Ruby saw this as an opportunity to ask her partner about what happened after they got pizza.

"So, Weiss…" Ruby said. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Weiss jumped over a stream of water and didn't want to beat around the issue. "Just get to the point."

Red bit her lip, expecting to trudge into uncharted territory. "Why did you cry?"

The white-haired girl sighed when she realized Ruby wouldn't let it go. "These visions are a curse, Ruby."

"What happened?"

Weiss took a deep breath. She could tell her partner the truth, or she could avoid the subject again. There was no winning with the ladder because she was beginning to feel even more isolated on the inside. She needed someone to talk to since she wasn't comfortable talking about it with her mom.

"I couldn't save that plane from crashing…"

Ruby didn't understand what her friend was saying, but tried to cheer her up regardless. "At least you have the chance to."

Weiss shifted her gaze to Red. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it," Ruby said. "People who don't have visions, which by the way, is no one else in the universe, don't even have the chance to help. We aren't even aware certain tragedies will happen...but you are."

"Your point?"

Ruby smiled. "The point is that you _can_ do something about them." she looked into Weiss' azure eyes. "Normal people can't."

"That doesn't make me feel much better."

"You said you saved an orca, right?" Ruby asked. "You should think about the bright side of things. I mean, I can't imagine what you experienced when the plane crashed, but you saved something. A life. And I think that's worth remembering."

"I don't even know if that orca was on the beach at that moment in time," the white-haired girl admitted. "The rescuers might have showed up and saw nothing."

Ruby grabbed her partner's hand. "But you could do something about it."

Weiss sighed. "I guess...you're right."

Red grinned. "You should start thinking of your visions as a blessing."

Her partner was shocked to hear those words. "Why? Do you know how traumatic they are?!"

"No," Ruby hugged Weiss. "But you can save people. And you can always come to us for help, don't forget that."

Weiss' lips turned up ever so slightly as she returned the gentle hug. "Thank you, Ruby."

* * *

"Poor Fire…" Leo muttered.

"Very cute scene right there," Hermes said. "I bet there will be more like it."

Aph realized an epiphany. "FUCK! CHECKMATE IS SINKING!"

Apollo's mouth dropped. "I've never heard Aph use such language."

"Those ships must be important to her…" Athena chimed. "But where are they?"

"Not actual ships, Athena." Aries drawled. "Two people in a relationship, ships."

"That makes no sense!" Athena whined.

"Just let it happen," Hades smirked as he ate the remaining popcorn.

* * *

The people of Asgard were gathered around a giant scoreboard that broadcasted the events.

'Awes' racked the scene as the citizens watched Ruby and Weiss embrace each other.

"The princesses are so cool!" A little girl squealed.

"They are compassionate…" An elder added. "That's what we need in our chosen ones."

An adult male gazed up at the screen in awe. "This is really affecting them…"

"Can they please broadcast them all the time? This is so entertaining!" A little girl in a toga eagerly asked.

"Oh sweetie," the mother patted her daughter's head. "The gods know even heroes need privacy sometimes too."

* * *

As Ruby and Weiss hugged, Red saw a shadow in her peripheral vision, eliciting an. "EEEEEP!"

The high-pitched squeal rang deep in Weiss' ear as she pushed away. "What is it dunce!? You screamed in my ear!"

"I saw something!" Red pointed to the nearby bush. "It went in there!"

The green bush rustled. The white rose pair flinched at the noise and examined the shrubbery cautiously. Weiss summoned Myrtenaster and approached the unknown.

"W-Weisssss!" Ruby harshly whispered. "Be careful!"

The white-haired girl nodded and gently waved the weapon in the bush. Soon after, a snake slithered out of its hiding spot. Weiss shrieked in surprise and used Red as cover.

"Aw, Weiss!" Ruby picked up the baby snake and held it for her friend to see. "Look! It's so cute!"

The snake's tongue spat out rapidly to smell the girl holding it.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Weiss yelped.

Ruby pouted and turned the snake towards her face. "Who's a good boy?!" she cooed.

The snake's lips turned up slightly when its tongue spat out again, touching Red's nose.

"That is absolutely disgusting," the white-haired girl blanched.

Suddenly, the snake was enshrouded by a bright white glimmering light. The radiance turned into a sheer whiteout.

Ruby kept holding the snake anyways. "What's happening!?"

"Put it down! We still don't know anything about this place!"

Red's arms could no longer hold up the snake due to the weight change. It was too late. As the blaze died down, a more...larger figure appeared.

"I AM NOT DISGUSTING!" the figure claimed.

Ruby dropped the thing she was holding and shrieked. "AH!"

"W-what the hell?!" Weiss yelped. "What are you?!"

"I'm an elf," he pointed to its ears after composing itself. "Duh. When you come to Alfheim, you should expect to see elves."

"What?!" Ruby stared at the elf in awe.

"My name isn't 'What,'" the elf sassily replied. "It's Herman."

"Okay...Herman." the Ice Queen replied uneasily. "Why were you a snake?!"

"It's my defense mechanism!" Herman exclaimed. "I heard most humans hate snakes."

"You're right about that!" Red agreed.

"Except for this interesting human…" Herman trailed off.

Red eyed the elf's ears and began rubbing them. "I've always wanted to do this…"

Herman pointed to Ruby and glanced at the white-haired girl. "Is she mentally stable?"

Weiss sighed and smiled when she saw the twinkle in her partner's eyes. "That's up for debate…"

* * *

After each pair's adventure, they decided to meet up where they were...thrown... which was on the grassy hill just outside the vast forest. They concluded that searching for the lamp any longer would be impossible because it was getting dark outside.

The sun was setting on the horizon, creating a deep orange and red color that painted the atmosphere.

When the group met up, the two teams noticed the foreigners.

"Is that Bernard?" Blake asked Nora.

The sloth was sprawled out on Nora's shoulders. "Yep, everyone, MEET BERNARD!" she lifted Bernard off her shoulders and held him out for everyone to see. The sloth remained poker faced except for the sly smile.

"His face makes me feel like he's hiding something..." Yang commented.

"SLOTHY?!" an unknown voice forced its way in the conversation. "Is that you?!"

"AUGH!" Bernard responded to the call of a familiar voice.

Nora narrowed her eyes when they shifted to a short figure. "Are you an elf?"

"Doesn't matter," Herman said. "Give me my Slothy."

"You named a sloth, Slothy?" Ruby asked the elf.

"How original…" Blake muttered.

Weiss sighed and looked to JNPR and RBY. "Everyone...this is Herman..."

"...The sassy elf!" Ruby finished.

"I. AM. NOT. SASSY!." Herman pouted and took off his knit pixie hat. He held it up to the sloth and said in a calm tone. "Here, Slothy. You know I'm your papa, not that giddy girl."

The sloth slowly reached out for the elf's hand and grasped it. "Augh!"

Nora's mouth dropped. "That's the first time I've seen him move all day!"

Herman hugged Slothy. "Because he's mine and mine alone!"

Nora pouted. "Ren! I want my own sloth!"

"We can find one later," he dismissed. "Where are we sleeping tonight?"

"The trees are a great place to hide from predators!" Herman suggested.

"So there _are_ predators here?" Weiss asked.

Herman nodded. "Very scary ones. Especially the ones that eat humans!"

Jaune scratched his head. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"No," the elf firmly replied.

"Wonderful…" Weiss muttered.

"Some of them are nocturnal," the elf added as he fiddled with Slothy. "You'll be fine as long as you're above ground."

Blake gasped. "Does this mean we get to sleep in the trees?!"

"It would be your best bet to stay safe," the elf replied. "It's the most smart move."

The ravenette squealed in delight. "I've always wanted to sleep in a tree!"

Everyone gave Blake a confused look when Yang asked. "Why? Does kitty have a fetish or something?"

"No!" Blake waved her hands frantically. "It's on my bucket list. I feel like I would do well on higher ground."

"You and Ren are ninjas!" Ruby added. "You'd be a really good team in the tree tops!"

"Me?" Ren pointed to himself.

"Yeah! You take Tae Kwon Do, right?" Red asked.

"Well, yeah, but I don't see how that has anything to do with-"

"Guys!" Weiss shouted. "It's dark. Can we move on to something important? Maybe something like finding shelter?!"

The white-haired girl was right. The sun was almost set on the horizon, allowing little light through the shadows. The teams were on higher ground overlooking the forest, but that didn't change the fact that they hadn't found shelter and food.

"She's right," Pyrrha agreed. "I assume we are all tired?"

Everyone nodded.

"Look!" Yang pointed to a certain orange-haired girl. "Even Nora is tired!"

Nora snorted as she lifted her head off Ren's shoulder. "Wh-whaaat?"

"Then it's settled," Weiss said. "We need to find the perfect trees to sleep in."

"Are you all able to wait until morning for food?" Pyrrha asked. "It's getting dark and we don't know what kinds of creatures live here."

Ruby's stomach growled. "I could really use some cookies right now…"

Weiss gave her a sympathetic expression. "I'm sorry, Ruby. It's a safety issue."

"Let's just go to bed!" Nora suggested. "We can feast in the morning!"

"Wait," Yang grabbed Nora's shoulder before she could speed off. "Blakey and I found something particularly interesting today."

"More interesting than going to sleep?" Jaune asked.

Blake slyly smiled. "You will love it…"

* * *

"Did you really have to leave it there?" Loki asked Odin. "What did you even use it for?"

"It's none of your business!" Odin gave a high-pitched squeal.

"Forget about us being his sons," Thor said. "He's the one that's acting like a child. Fire was right."

Loki giggled. "Oh, father…"

* * *

 **Toto: Be sure to leave a review, or PM! Love it when you do! I really mean it. Every single little thing you guys do means so much!**


End file.
